The Legend of the Rebel
by SolitaryHowl
Summary: OOT A cocky, sarcastic and hot tempered grade 10 student with an attitude is forced into a world that she doesn't want to be a part of. Craziness and chaos guaranteed! Anti Mary Sue. One sided romance. Not a self insertion. R&R! Flames will go into BBQ!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys…**

**Yeah, this is another 'ZOMG! I got sucked into the game!' but it's not really me…the personality is based off of mine though. I'm older too.**

**The readers cry out, "ZombieDragon! What the frick do you think you're doing!? You're turning into one of **_**them**_**! Ahh!"**

**I am certainly not. This story is not going to be a Mary-Sue for the correct definition is this:**

'**Mary Sue (or simply Sue) is a usually derogatory expression for a fictional character who is an idealized stand-in for the author, or for a story with such a character. A Mary Sue therefore goes beyond a conventional author surrogate character. The term originates in fan fiction but is spreading into general use. This has caused some backlash in the fannish community as people change the understood definition and begin to define any original characters in fiction as a Mary Sue.' –Google…XD**

…**I hate it when people change the definition of things…O.o**

**Anyway, I haven't thought of a decent title for this yet…so if anyone has any suggestions…that would be awesome! **

**During OoT. First Person perspective. How many chapters I feel like…XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I do however; own any original characters I come up with. Not the plot though, that's Nintendo's. I own the changes in the plot though…**

**All right, now that I've written a page of an author note…it's story time! XD**

_**What's a Hyrule?**_

_**Chapter One**_

I groaned as I settled in for another painful and tedious school year. It was August 11th 2007 and I only had 30 days of summer left until I would be jailed up in school again. I had late lunch this time, and I hated it. Late lunch meant that we had to put off eating until 12:12pm instead of the Early Lunch time, which is 11:00pm. Oh, how I _hate_ overpopulated schools.

Instead of blabbing on about school, let me describe a little bit of myself. My name is Melissa. I am in Grade 10, just moving out of my first year of high school. I weigh 140 pounds and I am currently five foot and six inches tall. I am currently wearing a blue low-neck V top with a white tee shirt underneath. I have a pair of blue denim jeans on and a navy blue baseball cap that says, 'Ontario. Your's to Discover' with the Ontario symbol on it, the White Trillium. I got that from a tourist shop when I went to Canada a few years back, it's a wonderful place. Getting back to my face, my eyes are a dull green colour and my teeth are a little bit crooked. I've got an Italian-like nose and I have normal height cheekbones. My skin is a few shades darker than it usually would be- I tanned this summer on the beaches when I visited Hawaii a few weeks ago.

I only have two friends who names are Vessa and Alexandro. I don't think they like me very much however. I'm known as 'the freak' in my grade…

I shrugged on my heavy backpack as I prepared to drive myself to school. I am only in Grade 10 and I just got my G1. You are not supposed to drive by yourself when you have your G1, but my school is only a km or two away, so I drive there. I used to walk to school, but then I started developing back problems so I stopped. I threw my bag into the truck of my 2004 lime green VW New Beetle and backed out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and started switched through the channels, '"You are watching 97.7. Hitz FM" Switch. "I've got life. You're always on my mind you gotta-" Switch. "Back off I'll take you on-" Switch. "Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, Crash it, change it, melt - upgrade it" I grinned as I turned up the volume. I loved that song! It was called Technologic by Daft Punk. I bobbed my head to the beat as I approached the school. I pulled into the parking lot only to growl out of frustration. Someone took my parking spot- again! I had to pay 10 dollars for that parking slip this year!

---

"Now class, can anybody tell me what a neutron is?"

Ugh, science. I hated science because it was so boring and pointless. I rolled my eyes as a student who tried to answer got the question wrong. I was only in my second period out of four. My first period of the day was Communications Technology, which was a bird course since I'm so talented at computers. I grimised as the teacher- Mr. Moore who was not related to Moores the clothing store- put up an overhead for us to take notes. Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

---

I practicially cheered when the bell rang to tell us that school was over for today. I dashed down the steps towards my locker and got my things. When I arrived in the parking lot, my jaw dropped in absolute horror. My beautiful lime green bug was spray-painted a hot pink colour and somebody wrote the words, "Bitch mobile" in white with a crude drawing of a stick figure beside it. I grit my teeth together as I approached the car, got in and drove away while the students were laughing at me.

---

I was still angry when I got home. I roughly inserted my house key into the keyhole and turned it. I stomped into the house and slammed the door shut behind me, not even locking it. I continued to storm upstairs until I reached my room. My mother wasn't home yet and my dad worked until midnight. So, being the lazy person that I am, I promptly turned on my N64. I scoffed as I looked at the old graphics of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It was still my favourite game, even though I had and beat Twilight Princess three times. I deleted one of my old files and I started a new game. For Link's name I put in just that. I was rapidly clicking the A button of my worn-out controller, wanting the beginning of the story to hurry it up. I wanted to get to the Master Sword and be turned into an adult as quick as possible. My record for beating the game was 20 hours. That wasn't straight though, I had a few hours break halfway. I finally got to control Link. I moved him out of his little treehouse where Saria greeted him.

---

I grinned as I finally got into Hyrule Field. I noted that the graphics for this game were extremely bad as I explored around. I could never reach Hyrule Castle before nightfall no batter how much I pressed that 'A' button for Link to roll.

---

It was 7:30pm and my parents weren't home yet. I couldn't get Rauru to shut up! I just pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestral and I was at the part where Rauru talks _forever_ about absolutely nothing. I finally got back into the Temple of Time, only to groan again when Zelda err…Shiek showed up. Shiek started talking in riddles and rhymes again. He said something at the end though that shocked me, it never said that before! "Before you go on your journey, Hero of Time. There is one person who is coming with you from another world. In fact," he looked around, "She may be watching us right now…" He seemed to wink at the camera before throwing down a deku nut and disappearing. I was thoroughly freaked out about this. I tried to move Link around, but whenever I did, I got a few swear words from Link. I didn't notice before but, Link could talk! Only swearwords, but it counted! I tried to move him again, but that only resulted in more swear words from the Hero of Time. I growled in frustration as I went to turn off of the Nintendo 64. I heard a frantic, "Wait!" and I stopped in my tracks. I slowly looked around my room. My eyes landed on…Nabooru? She was standing in my doorway with a look on her face that I couldn't figure out. "Don't turn it off. Come with me. It is time." It's time for what? Supper? Good. Cause I'm hungry!

I stayed where I was, I refused to move. Nabroou was getting fed up, "Move! Do what I tell you!" I blinked at her while she continued to swear at me for no reason. I had to be dreaming. Maybe I hit my head on something? I shook my head rapidly to try and make the Sage of Spirit to go away. When I looked again, she was still there. I inwardly groaned. "Link! She isn't coming!" She seemed to yell into the TV. To my surprise, Link yelled back. "Just pull her in! We need her here! Hurry up, this is boring!" I stared at my Nintendo 64 like it was an alien. I slowly reached for a baseball bat and attempted to beat the shit out of it. Nabroou blocked my first swing, "Don't. Come" I glared at her, no way in hell. Games are meant to be played, not be forced into. I knew what I ahd to do in these situations, I've read too many fanfiction stories not to. The typical 'I got sucked into a game!' story was actually happening. I had to help Link on his quest to save Hyrule and then I would leave, only to appear back in Termina a year or so later. I rolled my eyes, this was so not cool. At least his quest is a quarter of the way done…

I hated the child temples with a passion, they were so easy and boring…

"Melissa…if you don't get in here right now…" I turned in horror towards to offending TV and pixels. How the hell did that thing know my name? Stupid pixels. I attempted to bash the N64, but when I tried again Nabooru shook her head and muttered, "You asked for it…"

My whole room started glowing a brown yellowish colour and I was more freaked out when I was before. My N64 seemed to develop eyes and it look at me. With one blink of it's stupid little eyes, I felt a pulling sensation towards the TV. Oh crap, I knew what was happening now. I despretly tried to fight back, but my efforts were in vain. The force got too strong for me to take and everything went black.

**(AN: Most people end it here. I will not though, I will go on for a bit more. Why? Cause I'm awesome)**

Ugh. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes, and cautiously looked around the place. To my horror, I was in…Hyrule Field! I groaned as I slapped a hand to my face. This can't be happening. No, it's a dream. It's all just a stinkin' dream! "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! THE GIRL IS AWAKE!" I flinched, oh yeah…that was Navi all right. "Ugh…what Navi? Oh, hi Melissa. Nice to meet you, finally" Link held out his hand and I just stared at it. I knew most people would be honoured to meet Link and most girls would probably flirt with him. But not me, uh uh, no way in hell. I glared at his hand and promptly turned around on my feet. He quickly grabbed my shoulder and said, "Where you going?"

"Home" I muttered, too quiet for him to hear. "What?" "You heard me. I'm going home. Even if I have to join Ganondorf and kill you to do it"

I didn't know what caused me to say what I did, but I instantly regretted it when Link tackled me to the ground, straddled me and put the Master Sword up to my throat. He hissed out, "Listen. I don't know who you think you are, but even if you think about joining that big-nosed bastard, I shall slit your throat!" I stared at him for a few moments. Gross. Ganondorf's nose is as bad as it was in the game? That's not good. Not good at all. I shook my head to get rid of the irrelevant thoughts floating around in my brain. I tried to shove Link off of me, but to no avail. He just continued to sit on me with a slight smug look on his features, but I stopped struggling when I looked into his eyes. They freaked me out. His blue eyes were practically screaming with anger at me and I felt back the urge to shudder. I shook off of the thought of Link pumbling me to a pulp with a two by four and instead I glared right back at him. "I can do whatever the hell I want, when I want. You're not the boss of me, _Mister Hero_, and you never will be. I hate this place. I want out" His features did not change and he glared at each other for a moment before Link responded, "You're the chosen one, like it or not. You think I wanted to do this? No. But I have no choice, Hyrule is dying. You have no choice either" Ugh. That pretty much settled the fight. I knew what we had to do for the next couple of days in detail. Get Epona, race Dampe to get the hookshot in the graveyard, get to the forest temple, listen to Shiek with another one of his rhymes and song, beat the temple. Basically, it was 'get the required items and beat the temple. Repeat.' I rolled my eyes; I never knew how pathetic that sounded. I continued to glare at Link however. I knew he had won the fight, and he knew that I knew. I refused to co-operate though as I turned my back on him. I might be able to outrun him…since he doesn't have the fairy bow yet. I was just about to run when Navi flew in front of me. She looked even madder than Link, but she didn't act like it. "Melissa," she gently started, "We need your help. Please." I only glared at the annoying fairy and continued to walk past her. I didn't know I was heading towards Lon Lon ranch; it was just out of habit. I heard Link give a sigh of frustration and Navi flew over to talk with him. I knew they were planning something, judging by the fact that they were whispering and glancing at me from time to time. I hate this. I want out. I started to jog slightly faster until I saw something that horrified me. A Poe had appeared right in front of me and I could have sworn it was invisible except for the lantern. Wait- I can see invisible stuff? That will be handy in the Shadow Temple…I shuddered, I hated that stupid temple. The Poe gave a cackle as it became invisible to the rest of the world. I swallowed a scream that was threatening to come out. I so didn't want to act like a weakling in front of Link and Navi, not after I fought with them anyways. The Poe suddenly reared up and charged at me. I blinked at it before it registered, 'They never did that in the game…' then another thought clicked in, 'Oh Snap!' I just barely dodged the Poe charging me. I did the sidestep jump that I always make Link do in the games. It was harder than it looked however, because when I landed I could have sworn I broke my ankle. I buckled under the pain. Yep, it's definitely broken. Great. "Melissa! Look out!" I heard Link yell. I rolled my eyes, despite the pain I was in. Thanks tips, I put got hurt by the stupid. "No, not the poe! Look-" I didn't hear the rest. I felt a searing pain on the back of my head before everything went black…again.

**AN: Read and review! Yep. I'm a rebel. My characters don't gush over Link. Go me. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter would have been out a lot sooner, but fanfiction kept on saying that an update will happen at 2:30am or something like that. It won't let me login or anything…stupid fanfiction. :/**

**Anyway, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I would like to point out two things; I changed the title and a bit of the description. **

**Anyway, with that out of the way…**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Mmph, why does my head hurt? Why can't I see anything? Where am I?

I heard a voice, it was faint but I heard it. "Melissa. Melissa. Are you okay?" It was a male's voice. I briefly wondered what a guy was doing in my room until everything came rushing back to me. I remembered that I got forced into the stupid game by who knows what. Then I remembered arguing with Link and then something, maybe another poe, knocked me out.

I heard the same voice again, this time it was panicked, "Navi! She isn't waking up!"

Another voice, "I know, I know! Give her time, that was a pretty hard blow on the head she got"

"Eh, heh…sorry about that"

Wait a second, who did that third voice belong too?

I slowly opened my eyes, which would explain why I couldn't see anything. I blinked them rapidly to focus and then when I saw Link staring at me with concern. My eyes slowly narrowed into slits. God, I really hate this place.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed out at the Hero of Time. He seemed taken aback but he responded anyway, "I was worried about you, Melissa. You're the only hope we-"

I interrupted him; I didn't want to hear this again. "Who hit me?"

"What?"

I was grinding my teeth and I managed to let out, "Who. Hit. Me?"

"Oh uh, that would be Malon over there" He pointed and I glared. I didn't care her reasoning; I never liked her from the game either. Malon just looked at me like I was some sort of freak. She nervously asked Link, "Link, are you sure this is actually Melissa?"

He turned to her, "Of course" He put on a stern face and turned to me again. 'Oh crap,' I thought 'here comes a lecture'

"Melissa. What you did was wrong. I want you to say sorry to me and Navi" I only huffed and turned away. "Kiss my ass…" I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear me though. Sucker.

I put on a cheesy smile and said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster, "Oh yes! I praise ye oh Hero of Time for taking me away from my _life _and my_ home_ to save a stupid little world that doesn't even exist! Thank you!"

Link's whole body tensed up, he looked hurt and then walked out of the room. I grinned slightly, good. Maybe he would just _go away___now. Ignoring Malon, I jogged into the ranch, punched Ingo in the face so it would knock him out, and opened the gates myself. I quickly looked around the ranch. If I wanted to stay away from Link, I needed a ride. And fast. I spotted a strong looking black stallion. He had a star on his forehead. He didn't have a saddle or any other equipment on. I didn't care though; I've rode horses bareback lots of times. I quickly climbed up on the stallion's back and kicked his flanks roughly with my shoes. He whinnied and took off towards the entrance of Lon Lon ranch.

Malon tried to stop me, by yelling out my name and saying 'stop!' Like that would do anything. I was just at the exit of the ranch when Link decided to drop in. "Hey Melissa, I'm so-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw a black stallion with a certain angry woman on top of it. He just barely managed to dodge it. Damn it, I was hoping I would trample him.

I continued to ride until I was at Lake Hylia. I figured Link wouldn't be here for a while. I was careful not to go near any monsters, since I didn't have a weapon…yet. I would have to make some…arrangements…later. Smirking to myself, I plopped down onto the rough grass below. Not caring if the horse would take off towards the ranch or not, I walked across the bridges around Lake Hylia. It started to rain. I knew it.

I heard an angry whinny as the horse took off. 'Well, crap. There goes my ride…' I thought bitterly.

My stomach rumbled. I looked down at the offending organ and glared at it, 'Now is not the time…' I thought to myself.

I went to the warp pad that was used by Link for the water temple and climbed the tree there. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

When I said that Link wouldn't be there for a while, I didn't know how wrong I was.

---

A few hours later, I heard faint hoof sounds in the distance. I thought nothing of it until, "Navi! Is this the right way!?" So, crap. Link has Epona and he still wants to bug me to death. Great. I wonder how much the Master Sword will sell for?

"Yeah! I saw her and the stolen horse gallop over here!"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't _steal _it. I just borrowed it. Permanently.

I saw Link, Epona and Navi finally arrive at Lake Hylia. Of course, it was drained since he didn't beat the water temple yet. I bet you he didn't even find the _hookshot_ yet!

Oh, how wrong I was. "Hey! Is that her up there?" Navi asked Link. I groaned, damn fairy.

"Yeah! Thank the Goddess I have the hookshot! I'm going to get her to help me to beat the forest temple!"

Wait, so he has the hookshot and he didn't even beat it yet? And instead he sacrificed that time to find me? How sweet. Not.

I quietly climbed down the tree on the opposite side, careful not to make a sound. Only one problem, when I was near the bottom, I looked down. No water. Crap. How could I have forgotten that?

My hand started to scream from the stress and pain of holding me up by itself. I bit my lip to keep from groaning, he would hear me. I could feel the footsteps from Link on the island. "Are you sure that was her?" I looked up and saw the tip of his green floppy hat.

"Positive. I saw her climb down the opposite side too!"

"…Fuck" I muttered underneath my breath. Stupid know-it-all Navi…

I looked between the hat of Link and the ground. The hat of Link and the ground. Link. Ground. Ground. Link. Breaking a leg or possibly neck. Link.

Before I could decide though, Link looked down the edge of the island. I heard him sigh as he asked me, "Need I help up?" I growled as he held out his hand. This boy has serious problems.

I decided that dropping down and possibly killing myself was worse than hanging around with Link. He went down on his knees as he held onto the tree for extra support. I relucnatly put my hand in his as I heart him grunt from the sudden weight.

I felt his strong muscles slowly raise me up to safety…wait a second! This can't be happening! I remembered reading countless stories on the internet about random girls who got sucked into the game, only to find Link was hot. Pfft, yeah right. Hot, my ass. More like he was annoying as hell. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

With one final tug, I was hauled up to safety only to land on top of Link. My eyes widened slightly as he blushed. Oh boy, this is so not good. I quickly jumped off of him, saying a quiet apology.

"Ahem!" Navi, stupid fairy… "Shouldn't we get going now? Like, beat the fire temple?"

"Uhm…yeah. That wouldn't be a bad idea." Link still sounded embarrassed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I mean, he got seven years stolen from him when he pulled the Master Sword from the pedestral.

Link started walking towards Epona, his trusty steed. Hrm…I wonder how this'll work out? He mounted the horse and held out his hand to me. "Need help up?" I shook my head 'no' I wanted to avoid any awkward moments from now on.

"No, that's fine. I'll just…walk." I responded and he frowned slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a long walk…"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"It's a 3 day walk…"

I widened my eyes slightly as I looked at him. How the hell did he get so fast then? He was here in a matter of hours…was he? I must have slept for awhile then…

He smirked a little as I held out my hand to him. He pulled me up and I slowly, but loosely, wrapped my hands around his waist. I didn't realize I was blushing, so I thought nothing of it. Stupid horomones. The Hero of Time turned Epona around and eased her into a slow trot. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why don't we go faster? Hyrule can't save itself you know…"

"Hyah!" Link yelled out as he kicked Epona's sides. She whinned before taking off. I had to hold on tightly to avoid falling off. Holy crap! Epona's fast! No wonder he got here so quick…

---

It wasn't long until we reached Kakariko Village. I gasped at the huge mountain with a ring of fire on it. Death Mountain. Ugh, I hated that temple…

I walked behind Link, and I couldn't help but stare at the Master Sword a couple of times. It was made beautifully with a purple-bluish hilt with a yellow diamond in the middle. I've always imagined that the sword could see out of that jewel.

We walked up a few steps before stopping at the enterance to death mountain trail. I just realized something, I don't have a weapon! I voiced this to Link and he just frowned slightly. "You can have my old one…" He handed me his Kikori sword and another Hylian Shield. "I found that shield in the graveyard. You can have it." Sweet, free stuff! I looked at the so called 'sword' It wasn't much, but at least it was something. I call dibs on the Mageton hammer…

---

We finally reached Shiek in the fire temple. After we talked to 'Link' the baby goron, he gave us both tunics! He didn't recognize me, but Link convinced him that I was a friend. We quickly changed into our tunics. Well, to put it more accurately, Link just basically changed in front of me while I stared at him. I figured he was trying to…show off? I don't know…

I changed behind a pillar though. Link better not of been peeping…

Shiek dropped down seemingly out of nowhere. I just stared at…her. She stared back and blushed a little. Wait a second, did she just…blush? She cleared her throat slightly as she turned to Link and started her speech. Boring!

"Link, who is this?"

"Oh, that's Melissa. She's my new err…assistant"

Assistant, eh? I didn't like the sound of that.

Shiek just shrugged and spoke in a mysterious voice, "It is something that grows over time... a true friendship.

A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time...

The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through

it, you will know which way to go...

This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...

Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."

While they played the song, my mind couldn't help but wander. Wow, Shiek sure trails off a lot…I wonder when I'm going to eat? I'm hungry!

The song soon ended and Link learned the Bolero of Fire. Woot…

"Link...

I'll see you again..."

Shiek stared at me for a moment before blinding us both with a deku nut. Darn her…

---

I stared at Darunia as he talked to Link like I wasn't there. That guy has some nerve…thank god he dies after he tries to kill Volvagia. The fat goron must of noticed me right then because he smiled slightly and asked me, "And who might you be?"

"None of your damn business!" I snapped at him.

"Oooh, feisty. You picked a good one, Link!" He laughed. Ha, ha ha. Good joke, fat ass. I saw Link blush from the corner of my eye and I sighed slightly. Oh boy, that kid better not like me or I'll teach him to _not_ like me…

I grinned slightly at the thought of me beating him over the head with a two by four.

"Ahem, why are you smiling woman?" Darunia asked me, rather rudely. I narrowed my eyes at him, were all men in this darn world so…rude?

"As I've said before, none of you fuc-"

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't say such bad words. A lady like you should be in the kitchen and stay there!"

I felt my blood boil at his sexist comment. No one, but _no one_ got past me when they said a sexist comment. I narrowed my eyes at the Fire Sage as I yelled at him, "Oh, rot in-" My mouth got covered by Link's hand, which I promptly bit hard on. I felt him flinch, but he kept his hand there. Damn him.

Link hissed in my ear, "Forget about it, Melissa. Just ignore him and keep on going!" I huffed as I slowly walked away from Link. I was at the door when I suddenly turned around and ran right towards the first pillar to get to the first trapped goron. I briefly wondered why Darunia was still there, but I thought nothing of it. I reached the cell and opened the door. The goron smiled at me as he said,

Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In order to get into the room where Darunia went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the useless hint. I snuck inside after the goron left and I picked up the key that was inside of the chest. What was a key doing inside of a goron cell anyway? That was stupid…

I jumped back and smugly looked at both Link and Darunia before continuing in the next room. That'll show both of 'em what I can do. After all, I already knew how to beat this temple and what to expect from it. As well as the others.

---

To avoid boring you, I'll just cut to the chase. I knew how boring reading about how to beat the temples in stories was.

We were at the Boss Door, and I was figeting with my thumbs. I still couldn't believe that Link got the hammer! I was still stuck with this puny sword…and Link wouldn't let me kill anything in this entire temple…

I glanced at him, and he looked slightly worn out. I took a deep breath as I put the boss key in the slot. I gasped as the lock turned around several times before stopping and falling off of the door. The door opened by itself. Oh boy, I love dragons!

When the dust cleared, I could see we were in the room with the dragon. The room had six holes, each with lava spewing from it. We were currently on a small platform and I got ready to jump to the main one until Link held out his arm. "No. It's too dangerous. Stay back and let me handle this" Oh hell no. I was going to participate in this fight, fairy boy…and there was nothing you could do about it.

**AN: Hah. Sorry if this chapter seemed, rushed…but I so didn't want to go through he temple step by step, pointing out each little thing that had to be done in a room and then describing everything. Repeat. :/**

**Volvagia's battle will be in detail though. **

**Please note: I got the quotes from a script 'guide' in gamefaqs, so I didn't go on OoT and beat the game up to that point and copied down what was said…XD**

**Oh, another note. I had to rewrite half of the chapter again because I was originally going to go with Melissa jumping off and breaking her leg. That didn't go too good and it was kinda…cheesey. So, after reading it over a few times, I deleted that part of the chapter. **

**The next update I will make it Ferocious, Fierce and Free. I've been neglecting that story and it's been over two weeks sinse I last updated it. Expect the update to be out in a few days. Maybe more, depending if I'm super busy or not. **

**Anyway, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, you know what might be bad or good depending how you look at it? I have nothing to say for once except…thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: No. XD**

_**Chapter 3**_

Link jumped to the platform that had the fire dragon boss. I rolled my eyes, what was that kid trying to prove? The dragon popped its head out of one of the holes and roared furiously at Link. He was frozen in his tracks. Man, if Link can't handle the roar from a dragon…how can he handle the shadow temple?

I saw that the short bridge leading from me to Link was discinigrating, so summoning my strength I didn't know that I had, I long jumped over the gap. In reality, I was a crappy long jumper…but how did I pull that one off? Almost a 2-meter jump. Man, how did I pull that one off?

I looked up at the fight raging in front of me. Currently, Link was dodging to constant flame attacks from Volvagia. Didn't Link know that it was time to play 'Whack-a-dragon'?

"Link!" I yelled out, "Use your hammer on his head and then lash out with your sword! Repeat" Link glanced at me for a second. That was all the dragon needed however, as it swung its claws at Link. My eyes widened. Oh, hell no! The claws went right across Link…oh man. Not good…not good! The Hero slammed down on the ground, crying out in pain. I bit my lip, trying not to panic. I'm no good when I'm panicking and jumping off of the walls.

I ran towards Link and dragged him off towards the sidelines. I lifted up the hammer that was currently in his hand. I somehow was able to hold it up and, with my puny sword strapped to my waist, began to give the dragon the meaning of pain.

I sprinted towards the dragon with the hammer raised up high. With one mighty swing from the Magaton hammer, the dragon…exploded? Man, that didn't happen in the game. I was hoping I could use the hammer against an enemy _once_!

There was a bright light in the center of the room along with a heart piece. I took the heart piece and reluctly gave it to the Hero of Time. I dragged him over to the light portal and watched as he levitated up and disappeared into thin air. I so didn't want to go up there.

I sighed as I watched the portal disappear. That didn't happen in the game either…

I turned back around, only to scream out in terror. There was the dragon, staring right at me. Oh, crap.

---

"Is he okay?"

Saria shook her head, "I don't know…that heart piece should have healed him"

As if on cue, Link slowly fluttered his eyes open. He groaned out in pain, "Where…am I?"

Rauru responded, "You're in the chamber of sages. Before you ask-"

"Holy crap!" Saria exclaimed.

Rauru and Link stared at Saria who cussed. She didn't seem like the type who would do such a thing. She pointed down at Melissa. "She's fighting the dragon…again!"

---

Ugh. This was so not cool. I currently had a gash across the back from this damned dragon and a few cuts and bruises. I glared at the dragon; I was too weak to lift the Magaton Hammer. Not that it would do anything anyways. The dragon finally went out of its hole to hover in front of me. It tried to bite my head off, but I jumped sideways and slashed it across the back. I cursed at the puny dagger. It would take forever to kill that thing! The dragon whipped around to face me. It knocked me down with its tail, and my sword went tumbling out of my reach. Oh crap, this is the part where I die…isn't it? I stared up in fear at the menacing dragon in front of me. I didn't even know _why_ I saved Link in the first place…I just did. But now, I was paying the price for it. I closed my eyes shut as I waited for my death. Seconds ticked by, but I still wasn't dead. I lifted one eyelid to see what the hold up was. The dragon was just...staring at me? Odd.

I glared at it for a second before standing up to my feet. To my surprise, it spoke with a rumbling voice, "hurry up and pick up you're stuff. I don't do cheap kills…" I raised an eyebrow slightly as I limped over to my 'sword' when I picked it up, the dragon still didn't attack me. I stared at it, and it stared right back. The dragon blinked at me before seeming to grin.

"My master, Ganondorf, told me not to kill you for some reason. He said that he…needed you for something" My eyes widened at the mention of his name. Oh crap, he needed me for _what_?

The dragon seemed to burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! My new master is actually the Fire Sage. He says to not kill you" I again raised an eyebrow. Man, if I were him…I would get that dragon to whip my cocky ass. The dragon just blinked at me again before seeming to smirk, I just raised another eyebrow before I figured it out. What the hell? It could tell what I was thinking? Now I was freaked out.

"Link can find out what you are thinking too, if he tried hard enough…" Oh shit. This totally did not bode well. I hated Link more than I hated Sony…and that was- "Why do you hate Link? Didn't you just save him?" I narrowed my eyes at the dragon. How dare he- "She" the dragon corrected.

…How dare _it_ interrupt my thoughts? "I'm a she," mumbled the dragon. I rolled my eyes slightly, if that made any sense. All right, I'm outta here.

"Where are you going?" I only glared at the dragon again. None of its damn business.

"Oh, now you're just being an ass…" The dragon snorted out. I attempted to leave the chamber, only to come to a conclusion that a wall of fire was currently blocking the way. I doubt the fire tunic could save me from _that. _I heard a snort that sounded like laughter. Stupid dragon…

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm an actually very intelligent…" I just stared at the dragon. My cuts and bruises still felt like they were on fire, and I didn't know how well my back was faring. It mustn't have been pretty good because I suddenly had black spots all over my vision. My knees went limped and I collapsed to the floor. I groaned from the sudden pain that seemed to sprout from my back. Wait and second- if that stupid dragon was under Darunia's power then….argh! God damn it! I got pwned by a damn pixel!

Minutes ticked by and so far…I didn't die yet. Apparently, the sages didn't care if I lived or died or not…pfft…Chosen One my ass. My breathing came out in ragged gasps and every time I breathed, it made the pain worse. It wasn't long when there was a pool of blood on the floor around me. _My_ blood.

Wait- why isn't anyone helping? I probably deserved this but-

I heard a wicked laugher behind me, "Heh, heh, heh" I froze, I knew that laughter. It was Ganondorf's trademark!

"Hey kid, it seems like you're having a tough time. You're right, the Sages or Link don't care about you. They were…using you" I scoffed at Ganondorf's pathetic attempts on getting me on his side.

"I can help…." Of course, he said more than that…but at that time my sense of hearing went. Well, this is how I die…isn't it? That's a crap way to die…

I coughed suddenly and I could have guessed that I coughed up blood.

I turned around slowly and…what the hell? That was…phantom ganon! The image flickered slightly and I heard the voice of Saria in the air. It freaked me out. "Melissa! Congrats! You passed the test!" I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't even study. That's not fair! I heard the dragon stifle a laugh in front of me and I glared coldly at it. Damn…reptile. As soon as the dragon saw my glaring green eyes, it shut up. Thank god too, I was about to beat it with a heavy blunt object. AKA: Link's face.

"Uhm…Melissa? I think you should be going now…" The dragon, Volvagia, rumbled. Oh hell Na, I ain't done with this thing- "Dragon" Volvagia corrected. –Yet. Stupid…correcting…. amphibian.

"I can't go underwat-" Oh shut up, you stupid confident reptile.

"But I-" Shut up.

"-Have something to-" Shut up…

"-tell you. It's important" Volvagia finished. I stared expectantly at it.

"Ganondorf's looking for you" I scoffed but the dragon _insisted_, "No…seriously. He is!" Oh yeah right, and the Hero of Time has a crush on me…pfft.

---

Link blushed, "Uh…on second thought..." Saria smiled knowingly at him. "Oooh, somebody has a cruuusshh!" She sang the last word, tauntly.

The Hero only turned darker, "Hey! I don't have a crush…"

Saria continued, "Oh, I'm sorry…you're in _love_! Oooooohhh!"

---

"Chosen One…" What the hell do you want? Wait- that's not my name…

"Choooosen One…" What?

"Chosen One…I have something I need to tell you." I glanced at the dragon, it wasn't speaking, so what the fuck? I felt a boney hand on my shoulder, and I sworn I must of jumped up a few feet into the air. I heard a dry chuckle come from behind me and I tensed up, don't tell me it's Phantom Ganon. Oh please don't-

I turned around and my eye twitched suddenly. Yep, it's Phantom Ganon. Gross.

PG blinked at me for a second before continueing. "Chosen One. Listen carefully" I'm listening, you stupid ghost! "Ganondorf is indeed looking for you. Not only for your power, but also as his…mate" I froze at the words 'power' and 'mate' Wait a second- I don't have any power and- oh shit. I am so getting out of this place. There is no way in _hell_ that stupid 'Evil King' is going to get his hands on me. Oh, hell no.

My face turned white at the realization. PG had the nerve to continue, "But don't panic-" Too late for that… "We have a solution…" Who's 'we'?

"Me and Volvagia have decided that you have to talk to Bongo Bongo" I blinked a few times at the offending monster. Isn't bongo bongo…you know, EVIL?

Volvagia seemed to chuckle, "Yes. He still is evil. But, we will back you up." Once again, who the hell is 'we'? And what kind of solution is that?

"A very good one…" Phantom Ganon chuckled.

"Melissa…look at the back of your hand" I froze, half expecting to see a Triforce piece…the middle one...light up. But nope, instead there was the symbol of the shadow sage. Wait a second…there's no way in hell I'm a sage there! That's friggin' Impa's job!

"No, you aren't the sage of the Shadow Temple. But, you are the messenger" I blinked and blinked again for good measure. What did that ball of evil mass just say? That I was a messenger? Ha! Yeah right…

**AN: …Not so much of a cliffhanger. More like a…a…hill...uhhh….you finish the rest. XD **

**Why do I have such an easy time writing this story, and such a hard time writing F.F.F? I don't know…XD**

**Whatever though, I'm 'in the zone' for this story now…so…**

**Just a warning****: There will be a one sided romance in here. I changed the description a bit to compensate for the warning. Don't worry; Melissa won't have any romantic thoughts or anything about Link. It's the other way around. I plan to make it humorous though…nothing puke inducing or **_**too **_**mushy… XD**

**You gotta **_**love**_** Melissa's attitude though. There were a few lines in here that made me laugh, even though I wrote 'em. **

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've got nothing to say…XD**

**Disclaimer: No. I only own any changes to the plot.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"No, seriously. You are the messenger. The Messenger of the Sages…" Volvagia trailed off as he ermm…_she_ noticed that I wasn't really paying attention. I was currently trying to figure out Ganondorf wanted to get me, out of all people. Shit, it's boiling in here.

Volvagia blinked and said, "Well, if you're hot…get out of here before you roast to death." Hrmm….

I looked around the room, ignoring the annoying dragon-that-was-supposed-to-kill-me. I looked up at a hookshot target, raised an eyebrow, blinked and looked at the target again. What the hell? That wasn't there in the game. Too bad I didn't have the hookshot…stupid Link, taking _my_ friggin' weapons. I am so getting an actual sword when I get out of this hellhole.

"I'm afraid the only way out of this 'hellhole' is through the portal to the Chamber of Sages. I groaned and rolled my eyes, there was no way in hell I was going to be caught up in all of this destiny crap. But, I stepped into the portal anyway, knowing that it was my only way out. Shit man, my back hurts…

I need Tylenol. No, really…I do.

"Welcome, Messenger of the Sages!" Darunia oh so cheerfully boomed out. Oh, he just _had_ to say that didn't he?

"My name is Darunia and we have got off on a bad foot…" Pfft, bad foot my ass.

"I am the Sage of Fire!" Thanks tips.

"Link has already gone off to free Ruto from the water temple!" Okay…and I care _because…_?

"You should go with him!" My eye twitched at his obvious sarcasm.

"Let me help you!" No.

"I grant you the power of Fire!" I don't know if that's such a good thing…

"Use it wisely and aid Link in his quest to defeat evil!" Ugh…

"That is all! Good day, Melissa!" Who ever says 'good day' anymore?

Everything suddenly blanked out…

---

"Melissa! Are you all right?" Link's voice. Argh, I thought he went off to the water temple all ready…

"Melissa! Answer me!" Go and beat the stupid temple…

"MELISSA!" Ouch! Don't scream in my ear!!!! Oh wait- he can't hear me…sucker.

"Ow…what was that for?" I mumbled. I slowly opened my tightly shuteyes to look at Link. He had a relieved expression on his face. Ugh…

"Thank the Goddesses you're all right! I need you to help me beat Morpha! I don't know if I can do it on my own…" Ha…weakling. Just wait until you try to battle Bongo Bongo. I'm not going in that battle…

"Uh, Link. There's a problem." I started quietly. Link didn't say anything, so I took that as my cue to continue. "I can't swim…" I lied. I didn't want to go in the water temple…it was too…water! I hated water!

Link frowned for a second before smiling again. The smile of his made goosebumps pop out of my skin. Stupid hormones…

Link must have noticed for he smirked just a little bit. Damn him.

"It's all right, Melissa! I got a water tunic for you!" No.

"I also got you a suitable sword and shield, since it wasn't fair last time that I didn't let you kill anything…" At least that's good.

"But Liiink," I whined "I'm…tiiiirred!" Heh, chew on that.

The Hero of Time sighed before answering, "Fine. I'll go get Epona and we'll leave tomorrow morning" I watched as Link walked away and smirked a bit to myself.

Stupid boy…I'll be gone long before then. I started to walk towards Gerudo Valley. Apparently, Link could handle the Water Temple by himself. I had no intention on helping him through the Shadow Temple…

It was nighttime by the time I reached the valley. I actually was jogging for most of the way. When I walked across the log, I could only swear repeatedly at my utter stupidity. The bridge was broken and there was no way across…

Ugh, I hate this!

"Hey! Over there!" A female voice called. I looked up from the ground and I looked at the Gerudo guard who had apparently called me.

"Yeah?" I called back, what did she want? A panic welled up inside of me, was she going to report me to Ganondorf?

"You seem like you're very…skilled! Would you mind coming over here! I have a deal to make with you!" I squinted my eyes to see who it was. It was Nabroou, the Spirit Sage. Whew, at least I knew it wasn't a trap…

"Uhm…how do I get across?" I asked Nabroou from across the valley.

"Use this!" She held something in her hand and threw it high in the air. It landed right in front of my feet and I jumped slightly. I cautiously picked up the object and examined it. The object looked like the hotshot but- holy crap! It was the clawshot! Awesome! I grinned, seeing as I got a better version of the hookshot than Link. Muwhahahaha….

"All right!" I called, "I'm comin' over!" I held out the clawshot and held down a button underneath. The claw turned around once and then opened up. I aimed slowly at the hookshot target, hopefully I could reach…

I took a deep breath as I let go of the button. The claw went soaring towards the target, grabbed it and then reversed its gears and started pulling me towards the target…and fast! I had to put out my feet to avoid me face planting the target.

_Crunch! _I winced, that didn't sound good. I felt my vision go all fuzzy again and I remembered letting go of the Clawshot and falling towards the ground before everything went black…

---

Link arrived back at the 'camp' with Epona. He couldn't believe his eyes, she wasn't there! The sages would…would _murder_ him if they ever thought of him losing her! Oh, crap…how was he going to explain this? He started galloping towards Kakariko Village to ask if anyone has seen a certain teenage girl…

---

Ouch…my ankle. Wait- my ankle? My eyes snapped open, and I slowly scanned the room. It looked like I was in some kind of…hospital? Ugh…what happened? The door made a squeaking sound as it slowly creeped open. I glared at the person who entered. Nabooru, the person who started this mess in the first place…

"Melissa, hello again. These are dark times, yes?" I just continued to glare at her, but she didn't seem to take the hint. "Ah, yes. Very dark times…" I continued to glare at her, was she…talking to herself? Nabroou looked at me and said seriously, "Why did you leave the hero?" Okay man, now I was freaked out. Not only did she somehow get into my world, but she also knew that I ditched Link…

"It was pretty obvious that you 'ditched him' seeing as he wasn't there with you. You'd better go back, you're wounds have healed" I moaned, I didn't _want_ to hang around with the hero…

Before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious and the last words I heard were, "Be careful…" Bah!

_Thump. _Ouch…

I flickered my eyes open, only to groan in frustration. I was in the middle of Hyrule Field. That wouldn't have been so bad, but Stalfos surrounded me. One of them spoke in a raspy voice, "By the orders of King Ganondorf, you shall come with us. If you resist, you die." I stared at the Stalfos expressionlessly. I started to smirk when I pulled out Din's Fire. Hah! I stole that from Link a while ago. I held the relic in my hand as I did the actions for Din's Fire. There was a tremendous heat build up and the heat expanded outwards.

I looked up to survey my handiwork. I frowned when they weren't affected. Damn…where the hell is Link when you need him?

"Leave her alone!" Oh, there he is. How convenient…

Link leaped off Epona and started to engage the Stalfos in combat. Wow, he's a good fighter…

Aw, to hell with fighting! I am so out of here! I turned around to run but I was suddenly jumped by another Stalfos. It laughed cruelly at me as it threw my sword across the ground. Stupid Link didn't even give me my new sword yet…

I just glared at the Stalfos as it raised it's sword- probably to finish me off. It stopped in mid-air though, as if my glare scared it. Pah! My crappy glares couldn't scare a fly…

I heard a yell as another Stalfos was defeated by the Show-Off Hero. Oh man…

Link charged at the last remaining Stalfos, while it was still frozen in position. I stopped glaring at it and daringly poked it. It didn't move. Sweet, I can freeze stuff! I'm like a…a…redead!

…Ugh, that doesn't really sound all that good. I held up a hand for Link to stop, and he barely stopped in time before ramming my hand and most likely breaking it.

"Link," I started, "Back off. I want to kill this one" I paused before continuing, "Give me your bow for a second" He actually did, sweet! I ran backwards a few steps, and took an arrow out of the quiver. I set it on the bow and took aim at the head of the Stalfos just as it started to shake out of…whatever state it was in. I bit my lip as I let go of the string. Luckily, the arrow flew straight and nailed the monster in between the eyes. It gave an inhuman screech as it crumbled into dust…cool.

I turned around; only to see Link's rather frustrated face as he glared at me. Oh shit, here comes another lecture…

"Melissa…why did you…leave me like that?"

I shrugged before answering, "I don't know" I got up right in his face, and I couldn't help noticed that he turned a shade darker. I did the action as a threat however, "Maybe it's because _I don't like you very much!_" I said the last part with scorn. Link seemed hurt; I think I actually hit a nerve there. Hopefully that won't piss him off…

Link, however, just took a deep breath and changed the topic. Wow, can you say random? "Melissa…sit down and let me tell you a story." I sat down on the grass. I actually decided to listen. Yay.

"Let me tell you the ancient legend that has been passed down for generations. The legend of the Triforce and the Goddesses" Ugh, not this. The same legend was said at least three times in the game…why here? Why _now_?

The Hero of Time took a deep breath before starting the story, "Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule." He paused to let this soak in, "Din, the goddess of power..." Pause. "Nayru, the goddess of wisdom..." Pause. "Farore, the goddess of courage..." Stop with the pauses already! Link continued, "Din. With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth" He took breath before resuming the tale, " Nayru. She poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world" Another deep breathe. "Farore. With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law" Link smiled slightly as he finished up the story, "The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world"

Ugh…I can't believe I stayed awake for that. Wait a second- did he just quote the Deku Tree? I stared at him for a second. He did! Man, what a freak…

'Now do you understand, Melissa?' I jumped. What the hell was that? Those aren't my thoughts…I don't speak in third person.

'Melissa. Calm down. It's just me, Farore.' Bah. Whaddya want?

'Melissa…time has grown short…' Hmm…maybe 'time' should take steroids or something…

'We need you to defeat the Shadow temple by yourself while Link tackles the Spirit Temple' I froze in sudden fear, what the _fuck _did she just say?

'You heard me, Melissa. If you like it or not, you're doing the Shadow Temple alone.'

**AN: …Not really a cliffhanger. Sorry for the randomness in this chapter (Nabooru…ect) but…I've got no excuses…XD**

**Ugh, I hate the shadow temple…**

**Melissa apparently does too…XD**

**I'm modeling her personality after mine so…you'll see many similarities between her and me…**

**Wait- I said that already…didn't I:D**

**The updates will be much slower from now on. I will be alternating updates with this story, Skirmish and F.F.F. And not in any order. I just wanted to get this story started…**

**Anyway, read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hrm…I've got nothing to say…again. Just enjoy the next chapter! **

**Oh, **_**Important Author's Note at the Bottom!**_

**Disclaimer: No. See previous chapters. MUFFINS! XD**

_**Chapter 5**_

This can't be happening…

No…

Oh God!

I was officially in 'freak-out' mode. How was I supposed to do the Shadow Temple by myself?

Farore chuckled slightly and spoke again, "Do not fear," Too late for that… "I will give you the Lens of Truth so you don't have to go through the bottom of the well. I've told Link everything, and he agreed to it. You have no choice…" The Goddess of Courage trailed off, "Good luck!" Her voice faded out, and I was left by myself to fume away my anger and fear.

Well, Link was there…but he didn't really count as a person, did he?

"Melissa…" The Hero of Time started, he seemed concerned for my sanity. Either that, or he was trying to get on my good side.

"What?" I snapped at him and he seemed taken aback…for once.

"Uhm…" He started, not really sure of himself. Good, let him wallow in his self-pity…

"Um…I don't know how to put this but," He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "But umm…"

My expression quickly turned from a 'Hurry-up-what-do-you-want' look to a 'Spit-it-out-already-before-I-beat-you-with-something-blunt' expression.

Link seemed to not take notice of my rapid change in expression, so he just continued stumbling and struggling for words.

I just rolled my eyes and roughly patted him on the back while saying, "It's all right, my friend! Let's just finish up with these last two temples! Yippee..." I said the last word to myself. I turned towards Kakariko Village, which was currently on fire. I rolled my eyes as I calmly walked towards the burning wreck of a town.

I jumped slightly when something grabbed my shoulder, rather roughly.

"Wait! I've got something to give you…" I tensed, I've read that line so many times in stories, and I could only _expect_ what was going to happen next…

Link reached behind him and grabbed a black bow. He also grabbed a quiver and handed it to me with a smile. I flashed a smile back at him, only to make him not turn all emo on me, and I turned back around towards Kakariko Village.

---About half-an-hour later---

I looked around in shock at the burning village and instantly regretted that I didn't run…it wasn't this bad in the game…

Of course, this is real life now…so I should have realized that in the first place. Pah, Link could actually talk, unlike in the games –unfortunately.

I ran up towards where the well was. I saw Shiek standing in front of it and she ermm…_he_ seemed mildly surprised that Link wasn't there. This…shadow monster thing suddenly came out of the well and swatted Sheik aside. I froze in sudden fear, I so wasn't going to do what Link did in the game…I wasn't that idiotic…

Nevertheless though, the shadow obviously seemed to sense me as a threat, so it came barreling towards me. I despretly tried to get my legs to work, but they were planted tightly on the ground. I could only watch in horror as the shadow approached me quickly. I didn't even have time to scream before everything went black.

I awoke with Shiek's face dangerously close to mine. He had my chin tilted back and it looked like he was about to give me CPR…ugh…

He must of noticed I was awake, because he jumped back. I couldn't help but notice that a small blush was forming on his cheeks and I slightly raised an eyebrow at her. Is Zelda a lesbo, or what?

"Ahem, I was starting to wonder if you would ever wake up Melissa…" Shiek stated and I nodded distractily. "I can see you're rather…distracted…do you want to talk about it?" I nodded slightly. You know what? For some reason, I actually think Shiek and me will become good friends, but nothing more than that…I can assure you.

I took a deep breath as I explained to what we were planning and that the Goddess Farore spoke to me, and I quoted most of what she said.

"Ah, I see…" Shiek nodded after I finished the…story. "Well, you've got no choice but to go it alone…" He seemed unsure of himself before saying, "I do wish to help you, but I'm afraid I can not sinse I don't want to anger the Goddesses. They obviously planned this. I shall now teach you the Nocturne of Shadow…" He paused for a few seconds before saying something else, "But, before I actually begin…I need to say a riddle and rhyme…and you need an instrument…" Ugh, I hate poems…and I wasn't fond of getting an instrument either.

I remembered playing the flute when I was younger, and I still remember where the notes are and everything. I explained to Shiek that I wanted a flute as an instrument. He seemed to space out for a second before responding…"Well, we don't have any flutes, but we do have ocarinas, which are very similar. Follow me…" Shiek started to walk towards the Baazaar and I followed.

When we entered the place, I could instantly tell that this place freaked me out. I observed that the burly shopkeeper was eyeing me, but a quick glare from me made him look away. Sucker…my glares apparently kick ass.

"Ahem," Shiek started. "I would like to buy an ocarina for my friend over here," he gestered to me. The shopkeeper eyes me for a second before going to the back. He came back a couple of minutes later and gestured me forward with his finger. I glared at him as if to say, 'If you try anything, I'll split you in two' He slowly spproached him as he rougly shoved an ocarina into my hand. I backed away from the counter as I examined it. The ocarina obviously wasn't as nice as the Ocarina of Time, but I expected that. The instrument was mostly black, but it slowly changed colours to a dark red, depending on the light. I squeeled in excitement, somebody obviously knew my favourite colour combination. Too bad Link gave me a bow that had sapphires all around it. Now then, I knew he was trying to get me to like him. Fat chance…

Shiek motioned me to follow him out of the shop and I wondered why he didn't have to pay. Shiek merely responded with a slight edge to his voice, "The keeper said that there was no charge since he was 'blessed' with the opportunity of being in your presense…" I scoffed, hell…I wasn't royalty for crying out loud!

I cleared my throat as I asked the Shiekah, "Shiek, teach me the song. I think I already know how to play…" I trailed off as Shiek already began his ritual of poems: "This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbseven time..." He paused to think of something more to say. It struck me that in the game, this was the only part that Shiek didn't speak in riddles and rhymes…wow. He continued, in a rather panicked voice, "Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!!"

He took out his harp as he started strumming the tune. He waited for me to repeat it. I messed up a few times, but eventually got it right and we were playing. The song made me want to cry…seriously. It was so sad, like someone made it after a long battle that they had lost…

I snapped out of my thoughts as Shiek said yet again, "Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Melissa! We're counting on you!"

I started after him as instead of throwing down a deku nut…he just walked away. Odd, that never happened in the game either. I rolled my eyes slightly. Ha, I wasn't even going to help with the village anyways…

I played the Nocturne of Shadow again as I felt purple sparkles surround me.

I landed on the warp pad as I continued down into the Shadow Temple.

I arrived in a room with torches arranged in a circle. I cursed repeatily out loud, "Oh, damn it! Why does this have to be so freakin' hard! I mean, I'm not even in the temple yet…and I'm already freaking out! I need damn fire!" I stopped suddenly as a bright glow surrounded me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked all around and the torches were lit. The fact freaked me out just a little bit, that I could create fire when I was pissed off. Maybe this meant that I could do that with ice as well when I was sad?

I took a deep breath before entered the now opened door.

**AN: Wait! There's another chapter coming up! I decided to do the Shadow Temple right now, but in a separate chapter, because I already have the walkthrough and the quotes open on GameFAQs…XD**

**Note: Fanfiction is being stupid again with the uploading...so it might take longer than usual for the chapter to show up...**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. Previous chapters…**

_**Chapter 6**_

THE SHADOW TEMPLE

I rounded the first corner, only to swear again. There was a huge gap; with only the hookshot- wait…I've got the clawshot! Awesome!

I positioned the clawshot on the target and fired. The claw came ripping out and slammed into the target across the room. I pressed a button to reverse the gears as I came flying towards the target. Unlike the last time, as I didn't want to fall down the never-ending hole, I grabbed the edge of the ledge and pulled myself up. I detached the clawshot as I continued on into the next room.

When I took out the Lens of Truth, it made a few beeping noises as it turned into two contact lenses. Oh hell no. I so didn't want to take them in and out when I didn't want to 'see the truth' anymore…

I sighed as I placed them into my eyes. You know when they say that putting contacts in your eyes don't hurt? They hurt like hell! Never listen to those people; they will only make your life full of pain.

I blinked my eyes rapidly to make them adjust. I saw that a wall disappeared on the left side, of the room, so I went towards it. I cautiously looked around the room for enemies, especially wallmasters. There was no Navi to help me out, unlike in the game…

I kept on going straight until I came to a little hole on the right side. It must have been hidden, so I crawled through the hole. It was full of cobwebs…but at least there wasn't any wallmasters…

When I was finally out of the hole, I spotted a chest innocently sitting there. I narrowed my eyes at it before looking around the room. I stayed still for a few seconds before glancing at my shadow. Whew, at least there weren't any enemies in this room…

I approached the chest and opened it. I was actually disappointed for there not to be any of that 'opening-the-chest' music, the glowing coming out of the chest and then the 'you got an item!' chime. I pulled out the dungeon map. That will actually be helpful, unlike in the game….

I crawled back through the hole and I looked around the room. I was surprised that a chest actually fell down right in front of my face. It was a big chest, so it probably wasn't a fake one. I cringed at the thought for -40 degree winds coming out of the chest, but shrugged it off.

I opened the chest and pulled out the hover boots. I grinned; these were my favourite boots in the game.

I went back to the first room that I was in and I put on the hover boots. I didn't know where to put my shoes, so I just shoved them in my endless pocket that Link gave me when we met.

I heard the spirits and the freaky ghosts whisper out to me; "Only one who has sacred feet can cross the valley of the dead" I shuddered at the cliché name. It was so…comforting that I might become another valley of the dead if the Hover Boots didn't decide to work.

I stared at the other side for a moment before backing up. I took a running start at this 'valley of the dead' and just as I suspected, a white light appeared under my feet and I could actually walk on air! That was cool…

I cross the gap and I entered into the next room.

---Time Lapse. One day and Fifteen minutes.---

Too avoid boring you and possibly freaking you out by filling you in on my adventure in the Shadow Temple, I'll just again skip to the chase. I was currently in front of Bongo Bongo's room. I had already had a few encounters with Stalfos, floormaster and wallmasters. There was only 2 floormasters in the entire temple though; I was surprised and relieved at the same time.

I actually wish Link were here with me, so that I wouldn't freak out every time I heard something…

I can't believe I actually said that. Here I am, at the end of the temple and just in front of the boss door and I'm getting all teary eyed. Oh brother…

I had acuminated many wounds throughout my temple-crawling experience, but those were taken care of some red potion that Shiek must have sneaked in my pocket when I was unconscious. Thank god too, if it weren't for that…I would have been dead by now.

I checked my fairy supply. I only had one fairy, but no potions. I found the glowing ball of pinkness in the temple hiding in a pot. Poor guy, too bad he's in a bottle now.

I took a deep breath and opened the door with a boss key I found around half an hour ago.

I took out my bow and arrow, ready to fire. I looked around the room, only to find a huge hole in the middle. Oh right, I have to jump down onto a drum. I forgot about that…

I ran out into the middle of the hole, and waited a few seconds for the hover boots to 'run out of power' The hover boots shut off as I fell towards the drum, screaming my head off.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Oh great, Bongo Bongo…

I groaned, only to duck when one of the hands tried to pin me down. I nocked an arrow and fired it at the first hand and watched it as it turned blue and went limp. I quickly aimed for the second one and I 'turned on' the 'Contacts of Truth' as I liked to call them. I quickly put the bow on my back as I unsheathed my sword. I charged at Bongo Bongo as I started slashing up his eye. I could only get in a few slashes until he got up however…

I repeated the process a few more times, but he was still up and trying to squish me like a bug! He pounded once on the drum with his non-paralyzed hand and I lost my footing. This time though, I didn't have the strength to get up again. I watched helplessly as the dark purple hand slowly approached me, in a grab position.

I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting my death.

I waited.

I waited.

And then I waited some more.

I didn't feel any pain, so I couldn't of died. I saw a bright flash of blue and the blue portal along with a heart piece was just…there?

I looked around the room and noticed that Bongo Bongo was still alive. What gives?

"Welcome!" It spoke in a booming voice. I yelped slightly as I frantically looked around the room for the voice.

The voice chuckled a little bit before identifying itself, "My name is Bongo Bongo. Welcome, Messenger of the Sages. You successfully rid the evil being inside of me and now I can finally see who you truly are"

I looked to where the voice was coming from, and there Bongo Bongo was…his one red bulging eye staring at me.

I stared back, but I had a horrified expression on my face.

"Don't be alarmed, Messenger. I do not wish to hurt you. Step in the blue portal, The Shadow Sage wants to speak to you" I rolled my eyes, aw man…

"Hurry up! I sense that the Hero of Time is going to be there too!"

I looked towards the portal, and I suddenly felt drawn to it. It was the weirdest thing. Too bad I couldn't _move_ though. I was so exhausted from running around in an evil-infested temple for a day and a bit, my body refused to move.

Bongo Bongo blinked his one huge eye at me and asked, "What's the problem, Messenger? You can't move?"

I nodded my head slightly and I could hear him sigh. He used one of his purple rotting hands to pick me up- rather gently for a monster- and plop me down on the heart piece. I picked it up, but it still didn't help all that much. I managed to crawl to the blue portal before everything went black.

---Time Lapse. One day, Three Hours and Forty-Three Minutes.---

Ugh…where am I? I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my area. I noticed I was in the chamber of sages and apparently, all of them were there. That was convienent, sinse I didn't know that Link told me that he beat the water temple.

Or, maybe he did. I might not of been paying attention.

Nabooru was the first one to notice that I had awaken. They had apparently been talking to each other and I was actually surprised to see that Link was there as well. How long was I out for, anyways?

As if to answer my unspoken question, Nabooru replied. "You've been out for quite a while kid. If my internal clock serves me correctly, you've been unconscious for one day, three hours, and forty-seven minutes" I stared at her, but my stared quickly turned into a glare.

"We were worried about you messenger…if you would ever wake up at all…" Mumbled Ruto, the Sage of Water. I winced, that title was really getting on my nerves.

"What…what happened?" I spoke in a rather weak voice. Nabooru seemed to smirk as she held up a hand to her ear. She's doing this on purpose…

One glare from me fixed that however.

Impa answered my question, "You arrived here unconscious. Bongo Bongo had apparently taken a lot out of you…" I stared at her. No, correction…I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well actually…" I started out, my voice slightly stronger now. "The whole temple just wore me out, not the actual boss…"

Impa seemed to nod in understanding, "Ah, I see…" She seemed uncertain when she asked the next question, "What kind of horrors were _actually_ in there?"

Oh man, this is going to take awhile…

I named and said how many monsters I had fought in the Temple of Shadows. All with a bow and arrow and only using my sword once when the enemies got close. Not bad, huh?

Link gasped sharply when he saw my wounds. Ah yes, my wounds. They were still there, I guess. I had one long gash from my left shoulder to my right hip, a deep cut was on my right cheek and I thought I had broken at least a couple of bones.

"Messenger…are you all right?" asked Saria, the forest sage. I glared at her, does it look like I'm friggin' all right!?

Link decided to add, "Well, I've got the Spirit Medallion. Compliments Nabooru over here…"

I narrowed my eyes at 'Nabooru' I didn't know why I hated her, but I just did.

A female booming voice suddenly shook the Chamber of Sages, "Ha! Would you look at that,Nayru? Melissa actually beat the Shadow Temple with only a bow and arrow! Can you believe that?"

"Din! Quiet, they can hear us!"

"Oops, sorry!"

You see, this is why I don't like the so-called Goddesses. They're retarded.

Three balls of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. One red. One green. And one blue.

The Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru come out of their respective balls of light as they stared expectanly at me. I just glared back at them.

Din chuckled a bit and said loudly, "Ha! Would you look at that! This twerp actually has the nerve to glare at us, the Goddesses!"

I could feel my teeth grinding together as I reached for my bow, ever so slowly. I couldn't hear anything else around me. I reached for an arrow in the quiver and nocked it. I didn't even notice that the arrow had caught fire! In one fluid motion, I let go of the arrow and watched at it went soaring towards Din, the Goddess of Power.

I thought she would move, do _something._ But, she just stood there. Man, what a ditz.

The arrow just sort of hit her and disappeared. Din just stared at me for a second, wide eyed before exclaiming, "When the hell did _she_ learn magic?"

Huh, magic. I'd prefer it to be called my mood meter. When I'm angry, I make fire. When I'm sad, I make ice.

"I don't know magic," I started, sneering at the Goddesses. Man, do I have nerve or what? "I know that when you piss me off, I can make fire"

"Huh, well…you're a feisty little bugger aren't cha?" Din challenged back. Oh man, she so asked for it. I didn't notice the top triangle seem to grow brighter as I got more angry. Din seemed to notice however, as she abruptly stopped in her stupid ranting to stare at my hand in shock.

I glanced down on my hand. Was that the…Triforce of Power glowing? No shit, I thought Ganondork had it…

"That I do…and I still do, _Melissa!_" Ugh, I so know what's going to happen now. The voice obviously belonged to Ganondorf, the 'King of Evil'

"I'm just…how do I put this, using you! I've been using your anger to fuel me, to make me stronger! I will make you my slave and together we will-"

Ugh, I hate these stupid speeches…

It's like I'm part of a war or something.

Well, technically I am…but it's not my war.

It's Hyrule's and I want out.

But you already know that.

Man, when is this idiot going to _shut up_?

I don't think he knows that I'm ignoring him…

I paused in my thinking to listen to him slightly. He was talking about me and him become one or something. And also something about me and him getting married. Gross dude, just gross. I cringed and shuddered at the thought.

Oh well, time for me to tune out again.

"AND WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH MELISSA AT MY SIDE!" Screamed Ganondorf. Damn him.

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at him. When he saw my eyes, he froze in fear. Ha! I actually made the King of Evil freeze in fear! Beat that, evil guys!

"Melissa, you may have won this battle," I blinked, what battle? "But, when the time is right…I shall strike you down where you will stand!"

Wait- first he talks about marrying me and then killing me? What's this guy on, crack?

I turned back towards the crowd of sages and Hero. Humph, serves him right. Link was staring at me with this…weird expression on his face. I only raised an eyebrow slightly before collapsing on a bed that conviently appeared out of nowhere.

Oh man, I was tired.

And the war wasn't even over yet.

**AN: Not really a cliffhanger, and a longer than usual chapter. As you may have noticed, I 'chickened-out' and skipped most of the temple…again…XD**

**Read and review though! I love reviews! A big thanks goes to all of my reviewers and readers so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I've got nothing to say…wow.**

**Disclaimer: No. Previous chapters.**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Melissa…"

Ugh.

"Melissa."

Go away…

"MELISSA! WAKE UP!"

I bolted upright to see a smirking Zelda and a flustered Link. Wait a second- Zelda? Where the hell did she come in the picture? And beside her was…Shiek? What the hell?

Okay man, I think I'm going to faint. Shiek and Zelda are supposed to be the same person…what gives?

"Ugh…whaddya want?" I spoke in a groggy voice at the Princess.

"Melissa, it is time for you to face Ganondorf" She paused before adding, "Alone." Ha Ganondorf…he can kiss my- What? I can't fight him alone!!!

"What? But I thought- what the hell is- what's Link going to do!?" I stuttered out. I've never stuttered too much in my life…

"Link is going to…be busy for awhile" I glared at the Princess, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Oh! I get it…

"Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that, I can assure you!" Zelda exclaimed blushing. Ha, someone's got a _cruuush! _Wait- she can…

"Read your thoughts? Yeah…"

How?

"Quite easily actually…"

…Damn you.

"What do you _mean_ by Link's going to 'be busy for awhile'?"

"Uhm," she seemed nervous. "Actually, I was just trying to freak you out…" She trailed off, obviously embarrassed. I fought off the urge to laugh in her face. Stupid Princess…Trix are for Kids!

"What is this 'Trix' that you speak of?"

I smirked and said in a dramatic voice, "Trix is a special type of…of weapon! It is run off of a mysterious black chemical that can shoot magic and other projectiles…" I trailed off before adding, "The people where I come from use one…" Of course, I was talking about guns…but they didn't' know that…did they?

"What's a gun?"

Oh damn, I forgot about that. Damn her and damn the magic of mind reading!

"…Quit damning stuff. That's Din's job…"

"Ahem! If I may interrupt this…session." Zelda and Me oh sorry…Zelda and _I_ looked towards the voice. Ugh, Rauru.

"I would like to point out that we are running out of…time" I narrowed my eyes. Who the hell cares about time? Link can just shove his sword into the hole in the temple and- oh god…that totally does _not_ sound right…

I didn't notice the slight blush that tinted my cheeks and I saw that Link slightly raised an eyebrow. Damn him.

Rauru stared at me oddly before continuing…ugh. Don't tell me everyone else heard that.

'Nope. Only me, Rauru and the Goddesses. Oh, and Darunia too'

I jumped slightly. Now, who the _fuck_ said that?

'It's me, Zelda.'

Oh.

So, how's Shiek doing?

'Shut up and listen to Rauru. He stopped again and is now glaring at you'

Pah, I could care less about what that _fat old geezer_ thinks and does.

Rauru's glare intensified. I knew he could tell what I was thinking and I used that to my advantage.

"MELISSA! QUIT FUCKING AROUND!" Screamed Din. Don't fucking swear!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE SWEARING!" I rolled my eyes, stupid damn Goddesses. I should get God to pwn her ass to Pluto or something.

"Wow, you really like raising shit…don't cha?" Ruto-the fish-whispered in my ear. I smiled slightly and nodded. Heh, raising shit was my specialty.

"Melissa…I DEMAND you shut the fuck up and listen for once!" …Exclaimed Rauru.

"See what the hell I mean?" Shut up, you're freaking me out…

"Why you little…" you're worse than the shadow temple…

"ARGH!" I smirked; I officially made Rauru go insane. Cool.

Link blinked, heh, and whispered in my ear to which I flinched at, "You know, it's not nice to piss off the sages…"

They didn't swear before…maybe I'm rubbing off on them? That isn't necessarily a good thing…

"Melissa…we are running out of time. I know Link can just…put the Master Sword in the pedestal in the Temple of Time and revert the time…but let's just try to hurry up…" Muttered Darunia. I glared at him, screw that shit.

"Argh, I told you…she's hopeless. Why did Farore had to choose her to be the Chosen One"

Oh sure, blame it on the retarded one.

I heard a 'hey!' from Farore and I smirked inwardly. Man, this was going to be a looong day!

"Messenger…" Was that just Sheik's voice? I turned towards him and he had a slightly annoyed look on his face. Yep, it was him.

"What?" I muttered.

"Just…listen. This is important…you might not get to…." He hesitated. "…Return…" Oh shit, that so isn't good.

After this is over, I am so going postal.

"Messenger of the Sages! Listen up!" Zelda started. I looked up to listen at her while I heard Rauru mutter something incoherent.

"The following is very important! Due to Ganondorf being an ass, you might not be able to return to the 'United States of America' as you call it."

Ah, home…Wait- What?

She blinked, "You heard me. Now, the way I see it, you have two choices. You can either fight with us or…betray us and fight for Ganondorf. You're choice"

I weighed the choices in my head. Hmm…what are the pros and cons?

The pros of sticking with the 'good guys' are: I can probably piss off the sages more. I don't get labeled as a traitor. Uhm…they won't try to kill me and…

I couldn't think of anything else, but something in the back of my mind was screaming a name.

I just ignored it.

The cons of the good side are: Link. Yep, defiantly him. The sages bugging me every second. Shiek and Link _both _hitting on me…

I rolled my eyes at the last one. Where the hell did that one come from?

Let's see now, the pros and cons of joining Ganondorf…

The pros: Uhm…ermm….grmm….nothing? Power? Yeah…that's it.

The cons: Oh god, where do I start? Marriage is one. Ganondorf. Uhm…

You know what? I'll just stick to the obvious answer…

"I'll stick with you guys…" I muttered and Zelda seemed to be relieved. So did Link and Shiek, obviously.

---Time Lapse. Ten Minutes. Fifty- Seven Seconds. One Millisecond.---

Ten minutes later and we were back in Hyrule. Thank god too. Maybe that wasn't that great though, because Zelda was currently n the Chamber of Sages and I was in the middle of Hyrule Field with two hormonal teenage males looking at my every move. Stupid Link and Sheik…

And guess what else? You know in the game where Ganondorf captures Zelda to lure in Link? Guess what? I'm probably going to be the replacement…

Couldn't Zelda revel herself in front of him or something where I couldn't be in danger of being captured? Apparently not. Zelda said that, 'Sheik and Link would be more than enough' Pah…

I glanced over at the two, who were currently sleeping by the fire- that I made. Wow, some bodyguards they are…

I poked Link awake, not judging myself to stay awake all night.

"What?" he asked me.

"Link, I need you to do something…"

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in a rather worried tone.

"Nothing's wrong. I need you to…stay up and keep watch. Wake Sheik up when you feel like you're about to pass out or something. I'll take the last shift. I'm tired…night!"

Link sighed slightly as I curled up into a ball on the other side of the fire. Away from Shiek. I didn't trust that guy.

I could feel two pairs of eyes stare at me as I tried to sleep. If Link doesn't stop that…

---Time Lapse. Five Minutes.---

I still couldn't sleep as I still felt those same two pairs of eyes on me. I heard another sigh that I assumed came from Link and I felt his body warmth from here. Either he was imitating an oven and radiating heat from feet away or he was close. I didn't move, so he must of. Wow, he really likes me…doesn't he? I felt him caressed my hair and I felt a pair of lips on my forehead as he kissed me softly. Oh great…just _great_.

I couldn't help the small shudder that went up my spine. Link must have noticed me shiver because he pulled me closer to him.

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and I could feel his heartbeat. Man, that was freaky.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long until I was lost in the world of dreams.

---

_Twitter. Twitter. Tweet!_

_Twitter. Tweet. Trit-trit-Tweet!_

Ugh…stupid birds. Shut up!

I groaned as I rolled over, trying to get the birds to stop making noise. It was in vain though, because the birds kept on trying to wake me up…

Damn them!

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was the only one awake. I looked up in the sky, trying to tell what time it was.

The sun wasn't up yet, so I figured it was my turn to keep watch.

Link had fallen asleep probably sometime ago and during the night he must of fell towards the side.

Both of the boys' faces were close to each other. I chuckled at the sight of them waking up like that.

I slowly got up and stretched my tired and aching muscles.

The fire was just a pile of glowing embers, so I figured I would…light it up a little bit.

I trudged off in search of firewood, not really knowing where I was going.

---Time Lapse. One Hour. Six Minutes. ---

Sometime later, I found myself at Lon Lon ranch. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. I looked around the corral to see Malon in the middle of the field singing to Epona.

I sighed slightly as I approached her. She seemed to jump slightly in my presence, but she said nothing.

"Malon…" I calmly started. She turned to look at me, "I know we didn't get off on the right foot…but I really need a horse for a few days. It really is urgent and if I don't return the horse within a few days, I give you permission to beat me with anything…that doesn't have an edge on it"

Malon stopped singing quietly and turned to look at me. She smiled slightly as she nodded in understanding. She led me over to the stable…

Wow, there are a lot of horses in here…man!

I saw the one that I stole before, and I wanted to ride him again. He was the black stallion with the white star on his forehead.

I voiced this to Malon and she said, "Oh, Melissa…I'm afraid you can't have that one. Well, you _can_ but I doubt you would have enough money to pay to buy it…"

"How much?" I asked

"Hrm…since you're a friend of Link's…. 1000 rupees."

"Oh, okay. Can't I just rent it though? I promise to give it back…." I gave her the puppy dog eyes and she looked at me for a few moments before seeming to give in.

"Do you need a saddle or…"

"No, I can ride bareback. I used to do it almost all of the time at home…"

"I see…" Malon trailed off. I had a sudden urge to hug her, but I just smiled.

I mounted the black stallion and quietly rode him off towards the camp, where Link and Shiek were hopefully still sleeping.

Man…so much for that firewood.

---Time Lapse. Half-an-hour.---

I arrived back at the camp about 30 minutes later and the boys were still sleeping. I sat down on the plush grass as the black stallion just stood there and started to graze.

What should I name you?

I thought for a few moments before coming up with the perfect name, "Nightfire…"

"Your name is now Nightfire…"

---Time Lapse. Ten Minutes ---

"Melissa? What's with the horse…?" Grumbled a voice. I instinctively reached for my bow, but when I turned around…it was only Link woken up with a groggy voice.

"I'll explain when you get Sheik up…"

Link grumbled something I couldn't understand and shook the Shiekah awake.

"What's with the horse, Melissa?"

I turned around to face both of them, while petting Nightfire on the nose. He had laid down a few minutes ago.

I got him from Malon. I only rented him for a few days, so I'm going to have to give him back but…" I trailed off. "I named him Nightfire…"

There was silence for a few minutes. Either they were talking by means of thoughts, or they just wanted to make me feel like they didn't really care about me.

"Nice…horse." Mumbled Sheik. "Too bad I don't have one…" I smirked, he was jealous!

Another awkward silence. It wasn't really awkward for me, but for Sheik it obviously was.

I wonder if Sheik saw Link silently…flirting…. at me last night?

I hope not, or all hell's going to break loose.

I stared at Sheik with a raised eyebrow while he stayed silent. Link was currently waiting for Epona to come- he had played her song a few minutes ago.

"Melissa…who do you like more?" Sheik asked me out of the blue. Link seemed to perk up at this question. Heh, won't he be disappointed…

I didn't answer; I didn't want _both_ of them to go emo on me.

"Melissa…if you don't like me, I won't try to kill myself or anything…" Sheik mumbled.

No, you won't…you will only go in a depression for a month.

Link would probably kill himself, just what we need when we're going to fight Ganondorf soon…greeeaat.

I still stayed silent.

"Just say…one word. One name. Sheik or Link…" The Shiekah said, somewhat desperately.

"I don't…" I started. I took a deep breath before continuing, " I don't like-"

I couldn't say it. I don't know why…I just _couldn't_!

Navi, who I haven't mentioned at all…but she was always there, must have noticed my panic as she interrupted, trying to change the topic. Heh, thanks…

Sheik wasn't fooled that easily though. He started quietly, "I saw what happened last night…"

Link perked up at that sentence. He obviously suspected we were both asleep. Hah, sucker.

"I saw that you were awake too, Melissa…"

Wait- how the hell could he _see_ that?

"I knew you were still awake, Melissa, because your breathing slowly became ragged…"

Ugh, Link _better not _get the wrong idea from this.

Damn it, Sheik!

"So, who do you like better? Me or Link?"

I looked over to Link, who was _still _waiting for Epona.

I heard a voice behind me, "She doesn't like either of you! She likes me! Heh, Heh, Heh!"

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Ganondorf. Every muscle in my body tensed as I prepared to quickly mount Nightfire, who had gotten up just now.

Panic started to well up inside of me and it must of shown in my eyes for Link drew his sword.

Stupid Hero…that will only provoke him. You're supposed to ignore him for Heaven's sake!

"Muwhahahahahaahahahaha! Come, my love!" I flinched as the King of Evil rested one of his hands on my shoulder. Ugh, gross dude…

"Let. Her. Go." Both Sheik and Link growled out at the same time. My eye twitched again, as Ganondorf whispered in my ear, "Come, and I shall give you power…you want power, don't you?"

Uh, no. I'm fine with no power…_thanks_.

I somehow felt that Ganondorf was charging for a magic attack, so I rolled forward a couple of times and quickly mounted Nightfire. I didn't even _think_ of the boys, I just wanted to get the hell out of there! I kicked Nightfire's flanks hard and he whinnied before bolting away from them all. Good, I needed some time to think.

…

…

…Ganondorf has a horse too…crap!

**AN: Somewhat of a cliffhanger. There was some fluffiness in here, but the fluff all covered Sheik and Link…Melissa still doesn't like either of them. Will it stay that way?**

**I know if it will or not, only you guys will be left in the dark...until I decide to reveal…Muwhahahahahahaha! XD**

**Just a quick little note that no one would probably care about: Today's not **_**my**_** birthday…but a very close friend of mine…so there will be no updates for a day or two. **

**That is all…except…**

**Read and Review:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Nothing to say really. Just read.**

**No disclaimer. STAY BACK!**

_**Chapter 8**_

I started to panic a little bit. I tried to reassure myself that Ganondorf's horse wasn't there when adult link-

Oh, to hell with the comparison! 'Game' Hyrule and 'Real' Hyrule are two completely different places! Sheik and Zelda are two people for crying out loud!

I continued to ride Nightfire until I came at the edge of the Lost Woods. I started to hear voices at this point so I moved Nightfire away form the entrance. I heard a frantic whinny as I saw Link galloping on Epona towards me.

It wasn't long until Link and Epona were beside me.

"…Where's Sheik?" I asked, rather absentmindly.

"He's…I don't think…." He hesitated. This has got to be bad for it to make the 'Hero' stutter…

Link took a deep breath and continued, "I don't think he made it…"

I raised an eyebrow in his direction and he explained, "He covered for you while you were escaping on horseback. As soon as I got Epona, Sheik told me to follow you and to not look back. I heard a scream a few minutes later…"

Oh damn, this isn't good…

This _so_ does not bode well…

"So he must be close…" I muttered, half out of confusion and half out of fear. This place was so…weird!

"…Yeah" came the tired reply.

I stared at the Hero who was currently trying to stay awake. He was nodding off slightly though and I could help but smile a little…

He _did_ look cute when he was ¾ asleep…

Ugh. Gross. Come on, Melissa. This is Link we're talking about here…

I continued to stare at him, trying to ignore the heat rising to my cheeks.

This is hopeless…

"You're damn straight this is hopeless!" A male voice came from behind me. I knew who it was. Ganondorf. Argh!

I looked over in Link's general direction to find him in a defense position in front of me.

…How cute.

No. Not really though. I'm being sarcastic here.

I hope.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, bean head?" I practically wanted to tackle Ganondorf to the ground and rip that smirk off of his face. Seriously.

"Why 'bean head'? Why not something like, 'lover' or 'King'" I growled at him and his smirk only grew wider.

Jerk.

"Now, now…Melissa. That's not the way to treat your future king and…husband" Fuck. I forgot about that.

Damn Zelda and her perfect timing of 'having to stay in the Chamber for important matters'

Pfft. Important matters, my ass. More like poker...

I hoped to dear God it wasn't strip poker.

"What do you want from her? Get away!" Link yelled, who had stayed quiet throughout this whole…ordeal so far.

Ganondorf merely stared at him for a second, laughed and then turned back to me.

Just what the hell was so funny?

I seriously think this guy is under the influence of illegal substances…

"Ha…very funny, _Messenger_!" If possible, Ganondorf's smirk only grew wider at my blushed expression. He probably thought I liked him.

Oh, but he was so wrong.

I was blushing in anger. I shall use my…funky powers as a messenger to…pwn his ass!

…I don't have any powers, don't I? Damn the friggin' gay system of Triforce bearers…

I want one!

Ganondorf seemed to look at me, a calculating look in his cruel eyes, before throwing down something that looked suspiciously like a Deku Nut.

_Flash_. Oh wait- it was a Deku Nut. My bad.

Ouch, my eyes. I think I'm bliiind!

I'm Bliiiiiinnnnd!

_Bump_. Ouch, what the hell is that squishy thing?

My vision suddenly cleared and I realized, to my utter horror, that I've been poking Link in the face.

I recoiled and jumped back as if Link was the embodiment of the devil- a feat that seemed possible right about now.

"Boo!"

I yelped as jumped at least a few feet into the air. I turned around sharply and glared at the laughing Shiekah before the thought registered, "Didn't you, you know…die?"

Shiek, who was surprised at the bluntness of my question, didn't seem to be fazed any more than that. He just shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"That scream that Link heard…that was actually me faking my death. I didn't want Ganondorf to hurt me anymore…"

I only stared at him, while he fought the urge to laugh his ass off.

My stare turned into a fierce glare in about 2.5 seconds and Link had to restrain me from gutting poor Shieky.

Stupid Shiek. Oh, how I wanted to beat him with an object _so_ bad! I didn't know what it was going to be though…hmm…

Suddenly, Link yelped as he jumped away from me…his hand tightly clutching his left one.

He turned it up and I saw that already- a fierce looking burn had already began to blister. Puss started coming out of one of the blisters. Thank god I have a strong stomach…"

Ugh. I don't feel very well…

"Ouch! Melissa! You're hot!"

I swear, my face temperature must have risen a few degrees. Sheik noticed my…slight blush, however. Thank god he didn't mention it though, or I would have to follow through with my beating.

I don't think and hope he meant it in that way though…

I blinked and regained my composure before answering, somewhat smugly, "Well, _Hero._ Don't try to retrain me when I'm mad. You know what I said. When I'm mad, I make fire. When I'm sad, I make ice"

The Hero of Time glared at me before motioning to Sheik to move over somewhere…

He said that he and Sheik had to talk in privacy and I was immedietly suspicious.

---

Link sighed, for the tenth time that day. " Sheik! I don't get it! First she acts like a…royal bitch and then she blushes when I say something that has a double meaning…I don't really know if she has the hots for me or not…"

---

Sheik, of course, said something in response. But I moved around and petted Nightfire to make it look like I wasn't listening.

Damn Link and his damn Y chromosome urges…

A part of me wanted to leave, despite Ganondorf's numerous threats. But another part of me, my instinct, told me to stick around with the boys. I learned to trust it in the past…

But it was my instinct that told me to let myself be sucked into the damn hole! Urgh…

I managed to catch a little bit more of the conversation,

"But, it still seems like she's bitter from being forced into here…Besides, Link…she might even be able to-" A pause. "Yes, I know you want her to stay but-" Wow, Link certainly enjoys cutting people off, doesn't he? "Yes. That could be a problem. Sure. Yep. I'll try to talk to her, but I doubt it would do any good. Oh…yeah! No problem, man!" He spoke lower, but I could somehow still hear him, "She's a looker. Don't let her get away"

I tuned back to Nightfire. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach and I inwardly groaned. Ugh. Curse those stupid male horomones…

I rolled my eyes slightly before patting Nightfire again. I couldn't, and didn't, want to listen to anymore of the conversation as I was sure it would scar me for life.

If it hadn't already.

Gross dude! I act like a bitch, only to realize that Link is somehow attracted to bitches. I paused before smirking a little, that would certainly explain Ruto then…

Ha, I'm so evil.

Actually, on second thought. I'm not. I don't want Ganondork to get a wrong idea or something…

I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey! Melissa! You cold?" Link randomly stated out of nowhere.

"No!" I snapped. Link looked slightly hurt, but he shook it off.

Heh, smooth Melissa…real smooth. Way to let him know that you've just listened to half of the conversation…

---Time Lapse. Two Hours and Twelve Minutes.---

I was still hanging around with the boys- unfortunately- and now Link was asking me every five seconds what was wrong.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Shut up."

"You're acting weird…"

"What did I just say, Link?"

"I don't think you're okay…something's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Sure it is. You've been acting weird for a while now. It's like you've been…avoiding me or something"

I couldn't help but scoff at that. Yeah- the reason I was avoiding him was that he was a perverted jerk.

As if I didn't know that all ready though.

A thought decided to push its way into my brain and I stopped in mid-retort and shuddered at the horror. If Sheik could still read my thoughts…

No, he wouldn't. If he friggin' told Link…

I would personally go up to Ganondorf's doorstep, knock on that stupid huge door and ask to join him.

I thought it over. Nah, too risky. Besides, Zelda would go all ape-shit and try to cut my head off anyways…

As if it was magic, when I thought her name…she randomly appeared out of nowhere and stared at Link grumbling under his breath, me in deep thought and Sheik staring at us both with an amused expression on his face.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Zelda and Sheik look at me and then burst into a fit of giggles. I hated the word 'giggles' It sounded retarded and homosexual.

I narrowed my eyes at them. Apparently, Sheik had spilled the beans that he could read my thoughts and had just filled Zelda in what has been going on for the past few hours.

Ugh…

Sheik slightly nudged Link's shoulder and I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, point at me and whisper something in his ear. The Hero's eyes went wide and he started laughing. I hate being reticuled. Somebody was so going to find a something in their throat when I'm done with them.

Another burst of laughter. I had a feeling that Sheik was repeating everything I was thinking just to spite me.

Wait a second!

I put on a feral grin as I started thinking random things, letting my mind wander.

Link is gaay!

His face smells of…haaay!

I think he lives in the…baaay!

More laughs. I smirked as I thought the last one out,

And he's going to diiieee at the end of the daay!

They immedietly shut up. Heh, they'll chew on that for a while.

But, to my upmost amazement, started laughing again. Probably at me.

I was practically fuming at them now. Why the hell would they randomly make fun of me? Unless they wanted to be introduced to a new definition of pain…

I smirked slightly at the thought.

My smirk however, quickly turned into a terrified shudder as I noticed that Ganondorf was right in front of me. The Trio of Asshats behind me apparently just noticed him too, because they stopped laughing and looked up at the King of Evil.

Good God, I really hate Ganondorf right now.

Wait- why didn't I beat the living crap out of the Asshats behind me yet?

'Cause you _love_ us too much!' Ugh. Sheik. Goddesses damn him.

This sucks! I'm even swearing like them too…

ARGH!

More laughter. I groaned in frustration. What friggin' day is this? Push Melissa to the point of insanity and suicide or what?

Well, not really suicide…but they got my point as they prompty shut up. Heh, it doesn't look like they want their precious 'Messenger of the Sages' to die so soon.

"Too bad it has to be that way though!" Ganondorf did his trademark 'heh, heh heh' laugh before encasing me in a…multi-coloured crystal! Cool! I've got a-

Wait- this isn't good. Damn it!

I despretly tried to fight the magic bringing me higher into the air.

Oh shit, oh shit. Oh shiiit! Why couldn't he kill one of the other ones, why meee?

"Because…you're the most powerful"

Oh, now you're just bullshitting me, shitface.

"What kind of nickname is that?"

It suits you, asshat. Release me or I shall…errr

Damn it, I think I've finally ran out of witty comebacks and insults…

A voice penetrated my thoughts, "Let her go!" Oh, now he acts all Hero. I see how it is…

"Yeah! Leave the Messenger alone!" Asshat…

"Six Sages, now!" Zelda screamed out into the air.

Wait- what?

A blinding light suddenly engulfed me and I felt myself being pulled away from this world. It was a very weird feeling. But nevertheless… Argh! Thank God!

I felt myself being lifted further away as I deceneded into darkness.

---

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BE-BE-BEEEP!_

Ugh. Why did I even buy that annoying alarm clock anyways?

I got out of bed and stretched my tired limbs.

It was then that everything from my 'dream' hit me with full force.

But, it felt so real…how could it be a dream?

I don't think I smoked anything illegal, so that isn't it.

Hmm…

My pondering was immedietly disturbed by a frantic voice coming from the TV. Ganondorf's face appeared on the screen and he was looking fiercely at me.

"ARGH! YOU SHALL PAY, MESSENGER!" What? What did I do? It was all Zelda's fault…

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

I smirked at the TV before shutting it off. I unplugged my Gamecube and Wii. The face still kept on glaring at me though, even though I pressed the power off button.

I stared at the screen before a familiar blue portal came up. Oh, hell no! Not again!

I immedietly ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

All in 10 seconds, I think that's a world record.

Without stopping to look back, I ran down my street before stopping, panting slightly. The portal seemed to be…following me? I gulped and I continued to run down the street. Ugh, I should have brought my bug.

Wait- my bug! That's it! My car would hopefully be sucked into the portal and then I can smear Ganondorf all over my windshield! Woo!

I did a U-turn as I barely dodged the whirling vortex. I reached my lime green VW New Beetle, thanking God that I still had my keys with me. I started up the engine and drove down the street.

---

The stupid vortex was still keeping up with me, even when I was doing 100km/hr on the highway.

Stupid thing. Why won't it just…give up?

I glared at it in my rearview mirror for a second before turning my eyes on the road again.

Big mistake. Bad mistake. HUUGE mistake.

A ginormous blue portal suddenly appeared like, right in front of me. I slammed on my breaks, but it was no use.

I was being sucked into Hyrule again. But this time, with my car. Woot!

Can anybody say, Road Kill?

**AN: Whew! XD**

**I've got nothing to say really…(for once…) :D**

**Read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I've got a DeviantArt account, finally. My username on there is CanuckZD, so check out my stuff if you want...**

** I'm thinking of putting a weekly blog up there or something...**

** Anyway, as I type this...I have six signatures currently uploaded on there. They are really cool and are all made in Photoshop 7.0 for a few forums I used to belong too. I highly suggest checking it out...XD**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: No. See previous chapters.  
**

_**Chapter 9**_

Ugh. Bright. Go away. Mmmph.

Wait. Car. Ganondorf. Link. Zelda. Sheik. Kill.

Tuuuna fiiish.

Wait- where did that one come from?

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and to my horror, my car apparently had not followed me through.

I looked around the room and noticed that I was in a castle-thingy. At least, it looked like I was. I heard a small yelp to my right and saw that Zelda was in a pink crystal while I was still in my multi-coloured one. She flashed me a sad smile and I couldn't help but glare slightly at her.

"Heh, heh, heh. The sleeping beauty is finally awake, it seems!" I groaned out loud. Mph, I hate Ganondooorf!

I whimpered slightly as Ganondorf stared at me straight for a whole hour. Ugh…

"LET THEM GO!" Uh-oh. Hero-boy's to the rescue.

"YEAH, OR…or I'll get Melissa to beat you over the head with…with something blunt! Yeah!" Stupid Sheik.

Too bad I don't need rescuing. They are the ones that are going to be need rescuing when _i'm_ through with them…

"Heh, heh, heh. These toys are-"

"Too strong for you…" I murmured. Ha! I beat Ganondorf so many times in that game, I had his pre-battle speech memorized.

"I command you-"

"Give them to me!"

Navi suddenly flew out of Link's hat and looked around wildly, "I can't get any closer Link! The dark waves are too strong! I'm sorry!"

She didn't look very sorry though; she looked relieved to be as far away as the Evil King as possible.

"Heh, heh, heh. If you resist…" The evil lord glanced at me. Oh crap, I know where this is going…

"The _girl_ dies! Muwhahahahaaha!"

Urgh. Link, whatever you fucking do…do not let him have your stinking Triforce piece, or else we are all screwed to Hell and back again.

I noticed something else and I glared at the Evil King's back. He just called me a _girl_! I'm friggin' sixteen, I'll have you know! Friggin' old…ass…

Link glanced at me and hesitated. I just glared back at him a look that plainly said, 'Don't be retarded!'

---Time Lapse. One Hour Later---

Aw, man! I can't believe that _Link_ and _Ganondorf _are still playing a game of cards- over me no doubt. And Shiek is just watching as if they're pals. It's just plain retarded, I tell you! Damn it all! Can't I just like…break out of this thing?

I heard a voice- it sounded like a Goddesses or something.

"Listen, Melissa! I am the Goddesses Nayru and-" Oh that would explain that then…

"Shut up! You can escape from that cell! You just have to focus on your inner power!" I blinked. Way to be vague, oh great Goddesses of Wisdom. Enlighten me.

Silence. Urgh…stupid idiotic beings…

I tried to focus on 'my inner power' whatever the hell that meant. I think Nayru's on crack, seriously.

I don't have any power…I think?

I glared down at the three who were apparently 'having a good time' Link seemed to be losing at a game of poker though. Once again, I hoped to dear God that it was NOT strip poker. Ugh…

I felt my eye twitch slightly at the thought. Gross, dude. And too think Link _liked_ me after I purposely tried to be a snotty bitch- and passed with flying colours I'd bet.

"Best two out of three?" I heard Link ask hopefully. He had apparently lost, damn him…

Not that I wanted to be even close to him anymore…not that I wanted to in the first place.

'Oooh, looks like someone has mixed feelings! Wanna talk about it?' Ugh. Sheik. Hell no. Get away from me, you perv.

The Shiekah seemed to smile slightly, but it was hard to tell due to the extremely tight clothes he was wearing. My eye twitched at that, too.

Screw off, Sheik. I know that you know that I know that you told Link that you would talk to me. Now you did.

'Now, how would you know that?' Shiek asked innocently. I simply glared at him while I continued to watch the 'fight' between man and beast.

With Link of course, being the beast.

'Ooooh! I know what cha thinkin'!'

Oh, go muck a foose.

'Will do.' A pause. 'Wait, what does that mean?'

I smirked slightly.

It's magic.

'I thought you didn't know-'

Shut up. Make Link cheat or something so he doesn't lose...

'Oh so now you wanna-'

I'm going to find a way out of here, even if it kills me.

'I don't think either of them would like that' Another pause. 'Me neither. Or Zelda. You know, we were just trying to piss you off when-' Shiek again got cut off by me. Go me!

Oh, shut up. The damage has already been done.

I focused my energy on my 'inner power' as I felt something inside me changing. No, correct that. I felt everything on me changing.

I practically screamed in agony when the first wave of pain hit me like a transport truck going three million kilometers an hour.

If that were even possible, that is.

I didn't know what was happening, but for the first time (besides the Shadow Temple of course…) I felt truly scared. Ugh. That sounded so…cheesy.

Thankfully, no retarded response from the Shiekah followed.

The boys were rudely interrupted in their game of poker when I screamed the second time, this time however…my scream sounded rougher. Almost feral…

Everyone was horrified when I seemed to slowly transform into something…

Oh man, how I wanted a damn reflective surface right now!

As if someone was answering my prayers, a mirror magically appeared in front of me.

For the first time in my life, I think I fainted.

I had turned into a fierce black wolf with red eyes.

**(AN: Must…not...end…chapter…here! looks at word count Argh! I'm not even close to my wanted word count for this chapter…sigh. Read on guys…XD)**

I didn't really remember much because everything was in a giant blur. I remember somehow breaking out of the colourful cage that Ganondorf had so cruelly trapped me in. I remembered biting someone…no, three people before I started my escape out of the castle. Out to freedom.

---Time Lapse. Forty-Five Minutes---

I had been running for at least forty minutes straight as my muscles were threatening to go on strike right then and there. I promptly plopped down on the soft grass and I snorted as the nice green grass tickled my muzzle.

Wait- muzzle? I went over to the stream I was by and realized, with horror, that I had turned into a wolf that was black. I had soul-piercing red eyes and it even freaked me out. If this is my inner beast…wow. Cool! I love wolves!

I suddenly got up, as I was hungry. I set off towards the scent of food. Cow. Beef. Chicken. Pork. Steak that was 'rare' cooked and smothered in BBQ sauce…

Ugh, I knew I was drooling.

But, I didn't care. I followed my nose towards my food, cows. The location: Lon Lon Ranch.

---Time Lapse. Fifty-Five Minutes---

Mmmm…that steak was good! I licked my chops in satisfaction as I chewed the last of the meat on the beefy cow. Ha, get it? Beefy. Cause cows are beef…

Ugh, I feel like an ass or something. I couldn't help but feel like I did something horribly wrong.

Then I remembered. I remembered that I bit three people. The people, I assumed, were Ganondorf, Link and Sheik. Since Zelda was still in her pink crystal. I hate pink.

I felt bad about it, but I quickly shook the feeling off as I sensed someone run up to me. I growled out of instinct as I turned around to face the intruder.

It was Link and Sheik. Ugh…

Both had extremely scared expression on their faces as I growled furiously at them. My eyes wandered over to the bite marks and instantly stopped. I grimaced when I spotted some puss ooze out from Link's wound. Gross dude. Really gross.

I whined slightly in pity and shame before resuming my normal (bitchy) self again.

"N-nice wolfy. G-Goood wolfy. P-P-Pretty w-w-w-wolfy. S-" Link was abruptly cut off from his nervous ranting from Sheik as he put a hand over his mouth and firmly shook his head 'no' I winced at the possible thoughts floating around the twisted male brains of theirs.

"Melissa…are you okay?" Sheik cautiously asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; at least he had enough common sense to not blurt out a possible phrase that would make me bite his head off. Quite literally.

I really didn't know how to respond, and I didn't want them to know that I could actually understand what they were saying.

I just tilted my head to the side as if saying, 'What are you on?'

Link just sighed slightly and opened his mouth to ask something else but thought better of it and shut his trap. Good, cause I was about to rip his face off.

"Melissa…can you understand what we are saaayyyiiiinnnngggg?" Shiek purposely drawled out the last word, as if challenging me to do something incredibly daring or stupid.

Ha, as if I'd do something daring.

I just tilted my head to the side again and I heard Link sigh in relief.

"Well now," he started with a simple smirk to me. "I guess we can talk about her without her trying to kill us, eh?"

Sheik was still staring at me. He noticed that I flinched slightly at the words that came out of the Hero of Stupid's mouth.

"Uh, Hero? We have a problem…"

"Spill it"

"I think she can understand us"

"How so?"

"She flinched when you said-"

"Ah" he smirked slightly at me and I looked away from him, about ready to pummel him with something blunt. Or, if I couldn't do that…I could always sink my teeth into in jugular or something.

A quick silence and then,

"You think she likes me?"

"I don't know? Do you feel utterly daring and possibly stupid to ask her while she is in this form?"

A pause and then a quick, "No"

Sheik grinned slightly, his lips curling upwards "Good"

Wait- isn't Sheik supposed to have like…things…wrapped around him or something?

Whatever…he's retarded anyways.

Both of the boys were staring at me and I started to get uncomfortable under their gaze. I growled softly to get them to back off. No good. I barked. Nope. I glared furiously at them with my back hunched in an attacking position with my teeth bared fiercely.

Yep. That did it.

I smirked to myself, as they seemed to cower away from me. I wonder how long this form'll last? I liked it a lot better this way.

I had a feeling though, that it was just calm before the storm. The storm possibly being me and the calm being Sheik. He was almost always calm. Except now, I had him scared out of his witts.

"Melissa! I know you can understand us!" Sheik said happily in a sing-song voice.

I really hate that upbeat attitude of his. I really do.

"Tell me! Would you go out with Link on a…hot daaate?" He was still in that damn voice of his that he knew I hated, and what he was saying didn't exactly help his situation.

Also the fact that Link was as red as a tomato right about now.

"No response means yeees!" More sing-song voice from the annoying Sheikah.

"Oooh! She likes-" He was cut off when I pounced on him. He was practically two inches from his face as I glared into his crappy eyes of his.

Wait- his were red too. Damn it!

Sheik suddenly blushed as red as his eyes, but I didn't notice…or cared for that matter.

I was about to rip his lungs out when I felt strong arms practically lift me- a strong and powerful wolf- off of my 'prey' and I glared at the retreating figure in blue.

I expected the hands to be Link's…but no. To my extreme horror and grief, the arms belonged to Ganondorf. Does he ever give up?

Apparently not.

**AN: Ugh. XD**

**Some inside jokes here, which I'm sure 99 percent of you won't even catch on where the jokes are. Heh… :D**

** Next chapter will be much better, as I finally found a plot. Where was it? Oh, under a pile of papers and whatnot.**

**  
I know next chapter will be better, because I already have up to and including chapter 10 out on paper. It's just a matter of typing it up...  
**

**Anyway though, **

**Read and review:D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: …Just read the friggin' story :D**

**Disclaimer: No. Previous chapters. I do however; own Melissa and her transformation form…thing. :/**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Heh, heh, heh. It looks like we've got a run-away on our hands, huh?" Ganondorf lifted me up high enough so that my muzzle was two inches in front of his face.

He must of did that on purpose, because I saw this massive bloody…thing on the side of his face! It was starting to ooze puss though, just like Link's was. Gross.

"You did that. You…bit me"

Oh, ha ha sucker.

I bit him…In the Face!

'You mean in your face…' Sheik thought out to me, and I couldn't help but snicker.

Ganondorf narrowed his glowing red eyes at me, seeing that the bite I made didn't horrify me one bit. Heh.

That only caused Ganondorf to throw me towards the boys though. I yelped slightly as the action caught me by surprise. Heh, sucks to be the boys...i'm gonna land on 'em!

_Crash! Snap!_

Oh snap…what was that snapping sound?

Ouch, that would be my _bone_!

I landed on top of Link's right leg. I would of broken his neck his he wouldn't have moved. Thank the Goddesses he did…

That was my last thought before I blacked out from the pain.

---Time Lapse. Twelve Hours and Thirteen Minutes---

Ugh. My head.

I lifted my hands to hold onto my forehead.

Wait- hands? Since when did I turn into a human? I don't remember…

"Sheik…I think she's waking up…" Whispered a voice. I immediately recognized it. Link.

I groaned as the pain from before shot up through my whole body.

"Melissa…" Link again. Wow, he actually sounds concerned…

"Ugh", I groaned. "What…what happened?" I slowly fluttered my eyes open to look around.

Right in front of me was Link, a few feet away from me. He was currently sitting down and looking at me with pity and concern. Right across from him was Sheik…doing almost the exact same thing.

"It's a…long story. Wait until you get better and then we'll explain" Sheik informed me and I couldn't help but nod.

I was actually co-operating for once! Isn't that…amazing?

I slowly looked around my area. There was a campfire blazing a few meters away from me and I noticed I was under a tree. Oh, how sweet of them…

"Link…" I muttered softly. Surprise, Link actually heard it and 'hmmed'

"Er…what time is it?" My voice was barely above a whisper…

A pause and then, "It's about 2:30 during the day"

"Oh…"

I could feel my eyes drooping as laid there. Oh god, was I tired…

"Melissa…you should rest. I don't think you're fully recovered yet…" Sheik muttered from beside Link. The Shiekah was now facing the fire, his back facing me.

I would of glared at him, but my face muscles didn't want to work.

I nodded quietly as I closed my eyes completely. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

---Time Lapse. Two Hours and Six Minutes---

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sheik staring at me.

I glared at him and he blushed before looking away.

Ugh. Idiot.

I noticed that Link was gone and-

"Before you ask…he went to get…firewood"

Pfft. Firewood, my ass!

I sat up slowly, trying to get up and stretch or something.

Sheik saw this and frantically asked, "Um…you should sit back down…"

I rolled my eyes before bluntly asking, "Why?"

"Err…."

"That's what I thought"

"You need more rest!"

"Pfft. Nice try. I'm going to stretch or something…"

Before Sheik could stop me, I got up on my feet.

My bones cracked from lying down so long as I stretched tiredly.

I felt a draft all over my body and when I looked down…

I was only in my undergarments.

I growled before glaring at Sheik in the eye, with an expression that screeched, 'Explain, before I rip out your organs!'

"Uhm…you see. Err…you were wounded by Ganondorf before and umm…we had to er….treat it?"

Wow, Sheik is _really_ bad at lying.

Just then, Link just had to show up with a pile of firewood in his hands. When he saw me, he dropped his firewood rather quickly and put on a slightly panicked face.

Grr. Someone better explain this…

I glared at the two as I slowly sat back down.

I looked around quickly for my clothes before biting out one word, "Clothes"

"Huh?" Both of them dumbly asked.

I could and would have punched them both square in the nose…if it wasn't for my _slight_ problem of my clothes…

"Oh! They're over here…I'll g-g-g-et 'em" Sheik stuttered on the last word as he got up and walked swiftly away.

While he was doing that, I turned my glare towards Link who was slowly backing away. Good idea…

"Why. The. Fuck. Do. I. Have. Almost. No. Clothes. On? You. Fucking. Pervert!"

"You were wounded and we had to clean you up" Link responded, rather calmly might I add.

"Bullshit," I spat. "What's the real reason?"

"That's the real reason. Look at your body and see for yourself…"

I looked down and I saw a gi-normous scar running from my right shoulder down to my hip. Wasn't that there before?

"No. It wasn't-" I glared at the stupid Shiekah for interrupting my thoughts. Now was really not the time…

I looked more closely as I searched my body for this 'fatal wound'

I found what I was looking for. And you know what?

It was on my leg, running from the bottom of my calf to my kneecap. Of course, it was covered by bandages and stuff that I assumed came from Sheik's costume.

Pah! I glared back up at them and they flinched slightly.

"Why, out of all things, did you guys have to take off my fucking clothes for a damn leg wound?" I venomously spat out at them.

"We wanted to check if you had any other wounds that we should take care of"

Hm, odd. Link said this thing calmly too.

I didn't believe them though. They seemed like the type who would do that for fun…

"You see- Melissa. We aren't the…" I glared at Link for to shut up, but he just glared back and continued, "We aren't the type to do that. Get that through your damn thick skull of yours. We would have dressed you back up…but we just couldn't. It already felt really weird mostly undressing you…"

Wait- mostly? They-

"That was a bad choice of words, Link" Sheik mumbled under his breath.

"Melissa. Listen. Why would we do that for fun?" Sheik asked.

Ugh. "Because you guys are perverts, that's why. Also…"

Hmm…

Sheik smirked slightly but Link remained impassive. What was with that kid? Shouldn't he be like…blushing all over now?

"For your info, I'm not a kid. You said you were sixteen. I'm seventeen"

Oh shut up, green elf boy.

I could practically hear my teeth grinding against each other as I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. They were watching, probably with blushes, but I didn't really give a damn right now.

I would kill them later.

I grabbed my bow and quiver that we lying down on the ground and strapped them onto my back.

"Melissa! Where are you going?"

I didn't look back as I answered gruffly, "Away from you two"

---Time Lapse. A few minutes. Yes. That's all---

I continued to stomp away from the two. I was furious. No, I was a lot worse than furious.

Ugh. My head hurts! All of this glaring, screaming and yelling as got to damage my health somehow…

A growl came from a Stalfos that randomly decided to pop out of the ground in the middle of the daytime. I growled back though, as I reached for my bow before stopping. I grinned like a cat facing a mouse as I powered up my fire move that only work when I was mad…

"Wait! He's a friend!" Zelda dashed out in front of me and put out the fireball that was forming in my hands. Damn her.

Wait- this thing is a friend?

"Yes. He is. He is actually a human, but was cursed to a Stalfos. I don't know what his name is…but he's cool"

Wait- Zelda!? How the hell did she-

"Escape? I really don't know…when you dashed off as a wolf…that seemed to weaken Ganondorf's powers so I could easily break out of the crystal. You were already gone though." She added as an afterthought.

Zelda glanced around, "Where's Link and Sheik?"

"At the camp…"

She sighed slightly before asking, "What's the matter?"

I grumbled in response and Zelda groaned. "Ugh. Those two are idiots. I'll have a chat with them. Take care of this Stalfos for me!"

She left. Just like that. Weird.

The Stalfos and I just continued to glare at each other. I had a feeling this would turn into a _wonderful_ friendship.

No, not really.

I continued to walk away…wanting to get Nightfire, my horse, to come here. I growled in my throat, as I had to resort to walking. After all, walking is for suckers.

---Meanwhile…with Zelda, Link and Sheik---

Link and Sheik watched as Zelda walked up to them, looking rather distraught.

"Listen you guys, she's really ticked off. Go and get her before she does something stupid…"

Link opened his mouth to protest, but got cut off by Sheik.

"Ha! Like she said, 'she doesn't need our help!' Let her die for all I care!"

"But she's our Messenger!"

"Who the hell cares? She's a bitch. Nothing but it. I don't see how you could possibly like her, Link…"

---With Melissa…---

It was nighttime. Ugh. I hate nighttime. I could hear the creatures of the night make noises that made me paranoid.

I knew they wouldn't go looking for me. I mean, I was acting...badly.

And I still am.

I still couldn't believe they took off nearly all of my clothes though. I mean, they must have a lot of nerve to do that…

Especially with me.

I looked behind me to see the Stalfos stopped following me and I rolled my eyes. Thank the Goddesses it did, because I was about to boot it across Hyrule Field.

When I turned back around, I suddenly wished that the Stalfos were here. There stood at least 100 moblin, staring at me. I probably looked like a panicked deer trapped in headlights and I slowly backed away.

For each step I took backwards, the moblin army of 100 took one step forwards. Towards me. Damn them!

I started backing up faster this time but they wouldn't-

Oh, screw this!

I whipped back around and I started running. With the moblin army of 100 chasing after me, weapons raised.

---With Zelda, Link and Sheik---

Zelda turned around as she met her 'pet' Stalfos. The creature just came around a minute or two ago, and Link was still having trouble adjusting to its presence.

The Stalfos spoke in a dry voice, "Melissa. She's in danger. Army of 100 moblin. Chasing after her"

Link bit his lip and he knew that she wouldn't go running to them for help. Not after what happened.

"Link and Sheik, let's go save us a Messenger!" Zelda said, rather enthusiastically.

"But Zelda…she won't go running to us for help. Not after that…I just know it!" Link informed angrily.

"Well, it just so happens I have a trick up my sleeve…" Muttered Zelda. She explained her plan to the Hero and the Shiekah.

---With Melissa---

I turned back around now, my muscles screaming for me to stop. I did, but I whirled around on my heel. If I was going down, I'd might as well take a few moblin with me, eh?

I drew my bow and quickly nocked an arrow and fired it off randomly into the crowd of 100 moblins still chasing me. I started to back up instinctively as they came closer. The arrow slammed into a moblin's chest, knocking back a few behind it.

I continued to fire arrows as fast as I could, not noticing the edge of the cliff behind me.

I remembered stepping backwards onto air and I lost my balance. I remembered my leg nearly snapping in two and I fell backwards and down. I still kept a tight hold on my bow though…if I were to survive this.

I looked down where I was going to land very soon. Jagged rocks. For the second time in this world, I screamed.

---With the crew---

"Wait- what? We can't-"

Sheik was cut off as a high-pitched scream echoed towards us.

"Melissa!" Link yelled after the scream as he picked up his sword and bolted towards the sound.

Zelda and Sheik had no choice but to follow.

---With Melissa---

_Splash!_

Wait- water? Wasn't I supposed to…die?

I swam up to the surface, only to get caught in something. I couldn't see what it was, as I instinctively shut my eyes from the water. That was one of the worst things I could of done.

I winced as I opened my eyes and they immedietly began to sting. I saw that I was caught in some sort of net…and there were several sinkers on the end. A fishing net. A huge mother-

Something bumped against me and I turned around quickly. I was running out of air, and fast.

Behind me, was a shipwreck. That must be the fishing boat. But what bumped into me?

My question was soon answered as I narrowed my eyes to see through the water. A skeleton was there, on the ground. Flesh was still around him and his eyeballs looked like he was staring at me. Freaky.

That would have been tame- compared to the shadow temple- if it didn't move.

The skeleton blinked once, twice and three times as it looked at me.

My lungs started to ache and I tried to swim to the surface.

I was stopped by that stupid net though.

I was drowning, and I couldn't save myself.

I started to lose unconciousness when I heard a voice.

"Melissa…don't give up. I will give you extra air to help you escape and live. Please forgive Link and Sheik…they didn't know."

They didn't know-what?

Whatever though…

I felt my lungs getting air as I fought frantically to get out of the net. I seemed to get myself in more tangles though. I glared at it before I felt a boney hand touch my shoulder.

I whipped around to see the skeleton talking to other skeletons and then pointing to me.

My vision started to go all blurry again and I blacked out.

---Time Lapse. Unknown time length---

Ugh. What happened? Am I dead?

I opened my eyes slowly as I coughed up water. Nope, I'm defiantly not dead.

I looked up, with horror, to find that I was in some kind of cell. All around me were skeletons, but they were moving around. At least I wasn't in the water anymore…

A big skeleton approached me as he roughly grabbed my shoulders and dragged me out of the cell before dropping me in front of an even bigger one. I realized that he was the King, hince the crown and such.

"Who are you?" A deathly voice echoed all around me and I looked up to face the Skeleton King. "How did you get in the Water of Death?"

"Uhm…I fell in when I was being chased my a pack of 100 moblins" I informed.

The Skeleton eyed me up and down before walking around me.

"How old are you, and what is your name?"

I would of hit him for being an ass if it wasn't for he was practically all bones. That would not be a smart idea.

"My name is Melissa and I am sixteen years old"

"Melissa" he tested out my name before asking yet another question, "You are the Messenger of the Sages, correct?"

"Yes"

"Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

The Skeleton King tilted my head up with his boney hands. I had no choice but to look into his eye holes. My eyes widened as I saw me, on earth, being sucked into a portal not once…but twice.

"That was you, correct?"

"Yes, it was"

"Since you are indeed the Messenger of the Sages, we will keep you here for a few days before letting you go"

The Skeleton King flicked on wrist as I felt myself being dragged away towards my cell.

I was roughly thrown in and the door was locked behind me.

I groaned and I looked at my leg.

I pushed myself towards one of the corners that were not bone-infested and for the first time since I turned into a teenager, I cried.

I cried out in pity and pain. I cried that I might die here and I cried out of fear.

---With Link, Sheik and Zelda---

"Link. We have something urgent to tell you!" Whispered a voice in Link's ear. He stopped his frantic running as he listened.

"This is the Goddesses Farore. Melissa fell off a cliff and into the Water of Death," Sheik's eyes widened slightly because everyone could hear what was being said.

"She ended up a prisoner there of the Skeleton race and they are planning on killing her, no matter what they say. You need to get her out of there, as she has a broken leg among other things. Hurry. She does not have much time left"

**AN: Ha! Cruel cliffhanger…**

**I had to stop it somewhere though…XD**

** Again, there's a few inside jokes in here and I won't tell you what they are. You gotta guess! XD **

**  
Just a reminder, check out my deviantart account. My account name is CanuckZD and I have a few signatures on there that I made with photoshop 7.0 and CS.  
**

**Please check that out and read and review this!**

**Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There's nothing much to say really (again)… :D**

**This chapter starts from Melissa's POV thing. You know what I mean…XD**

**Disclaimer: No. Previous chapters.**

_**Chapter 11**_

I stared as the skeletons built a huge bonfire. I doubt they were just doing that for fun…

The skeletons gazed at me hungrily and I realized, with utter horror, that they were most likely to roast me alive and then eat me while I was still alive…

Ugh. I hate this!

---With Link, Zelda and Sheik---

"Come on guys, this is the place!"

"But Lii-"

"Shut up, Sheik. I got you both water tunics, so stop complaining. We have to save her."

"We don't have to do anything…" grumbled Sheik.

Link glared at him but didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as he dived off of the cliff.

---Time Lapse. Fifteen Minutes---

Our three current heroes were currently fighting in the cave where the monsters were living in. They already slaughtered the smaller ones, but now there were harder foes.

Once they all killed their Stalfos, Zelda heard a slight whimper.

"Melissa?" she called out.

"No…it's just me. I was a guard at Hyrule Castle. I saw them take her though, over there. She was pretty beat up with a broken leg and a few deep cuts"

"Oh umm…"

"Don't worry about me, Princess…just save…her"

Link shivered slightly as the guard died in front of them. They hurried off to where the solider pointed.

---With Melissa---

I screamed as the skeletons lifted me up out of the cage. They were apparently planning to burn me now.

I struggled against them as I kicked one in the shin. The skeleton hissed in pain as it dropped me and held onto its shin. I punched the other one in the jaw with my free hand.

No one was holding me, and it was my chance to escape!

I knew Link, Sheik and Zelda weren't going to go after me. I mean, they probably wanted me dead. I'm a bad person…

I dashed (more like limped) off towards the only exit, only to have two heavily armed Stalfos block my way. I growled as I rammed one over with my shoulder and dodged around the other one's sword.

I kept on running, even though I had a deep cut on my shoulder and my leg... I wouldn't let that slow me down.

I ran/limped for what seemed like forever. Oddly, there were barely any guards here…

I turned around a corner to see three figures fighting an army of twenty skeletons, all different sizes. One was green. Link. One was blue and white. Sheik. And one was pink. Zelda. Ugh. I hate pink!

Link saw me and paused for a second to look up at me. That was all the Stalfos needed as he jammed its sword into his gut. I hoped to the damn Goddesses he had a fairy.

I was wrong; they actually did try to save me. Huh.

I growled as attracted the attention of three-quarters of the skeleton army. I faintly saw a pink thing rotating around Link and he got up. He'd better have one for me.

My eyes widened when one of the Stalfos tried to stab me the same way Link was stabbed. I rolled to the side and kicked one on the leg, successfully shattering his brittle leg bone.

The rest of the skeleton was still moving towards me though.

I started to back up as the monsters slowly advanced. I tripped over something, I think it was a bone, and I fell on my ass. My butt started to complain about the sudden impact, but my attention snapped to the Stalfos that was walking towards me, sword raise din the air as if to pin me to the ground with it.

I was too scared to move. Things started flashing before my eyes.

Wait- that was magic! I glanced towards the three heroes and I saw Zelda flash a smile at me before charging up another magic attack.

I crawled on my hands and one knee towards the heroes, who were currently fighting off the last of the stupid monsters.

I collapsed a few meters from them and everything started to go all blurry and black. I heard someone yelling my name before everything went black.

---Time Lapse. Six Hours---

Ow…

What happened? Where am I?

Did I die or something?

I opened my eyes up rather quickly as I struggled to get my bearings. Ha! Like that would do anything. All I could see was dark. I'd better not be blind…

"Hey! I think she's awake…"

"Yeah…shh"

I felt someone fooling around with my shoulder and I hissed in pain.

"Sorry…" A female voice muttered. Huh, at least she was taking care of my 'fatal' wounds…

"You can't see, Melissa, because there's a cloth on your forehead. Hold on…" The hands left my shoulder briefly before moving the cloth out of my eyes. Hey, I could see!

I hissed again as something cold was applied to my shoulder. "Sorry again, it's just a potion. The pain should go away quickly. I already took care of your leg"

Ugh. I must look like an idiot or something. Here I am, practically dying from pain, when I clearly stated that I would rather kill myself than stick around with Link or Sheik.

Hah. That's funny. I didn't even have the guts to pop that stupid Skeleton King in the face when I had the chance.

"Now…rest"

My eyes were slowly drooping and I realized that the potion made me drowsy as well. It wasn't long at all before I fell asleep.

---Time Lapse. One Hour---

I groaned when I awoke again.

I opened my eyes slightly and I could see Zelda, Sheik and Link conversing by the fire.

I still had a hard time believing that Zelda and Sheik were two different people.

There was a sudden pain in my gut and a groaned slightly from the pain.

I started to cough a little bit, and then regained my composure.

At least my leg nor my shoulder hurt anymore.

Everyone apparently perked up at my coughing as they all rushed to my aid, offering me food and water.

I pushed them away though as I stood up on my own and I looked down.

Hah. I scoffed slightly. At least I still had my _freaking_ _clothes on_! I glared slightly at the boys before setting off into a limp.

Neither of them dared to speak. That was smart of them.

I sat down by the fire. I had absolutely no intention of running into a random army of 100 moblins ever again.

I noticed that everyone sat down beside me, around the fire.

A few minutes passed, and still no one spoke a word. Everything was silent, save for my random coughing here and there.

"Link…" I started, feeling quite retarded for running away like I did. He 'hmmed' but didn't look my way. I continued, "I'm sorry for running away like I did. I shouldn't have done that. That was immature and extremely retarded of me…" I trailed off as I thought of the Skeleton clan. I couldn't help but shudder.

Wow, I can't believe I actually apologized on my own accord! That's a first!

There was a short pause after that.

"Melissa…" Link started but then stopped for some reason.

I turned my head to look at him and I noticed he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Go figure.

"I-I…" Link started, stuttered and then stopped.

Wow.

"Never mind…" I heard him faintly mutter.

I raised an eyebrow slightly before looking back to the fire.

I heard Zelda and Sheik talking quieting amongst themselves, probably about me.

They suddenly stopped in their chatting and their eyes widened as they looked at me.

I noticed- no- I sensed that something was behind me and I just barely rolled out of the way.

I jumped to me feet as I analyzed the creature: An iron knuckle. Ugh.

The monster roared again as it charged me and I easily dodged. I reached for my bow, only to realize that I must of lost it in the stupid skeleton chambers.

Cursing my 'luck', I unsheathed the Kokiri Sword and dodged another sword swipe from the iron knuckle by doing a back flip.

Cool! I actually did a back flip!

I smirked a bit despite myself, as the huge sword came crashing down just inches where I can before.

Time to show Link what I'm capable of.

The monster glared at me before getting ready to charge. To everyone's surprise, I just stood my ground. I smirked slightly as I repeated Link's moves that he used for Din's fire. I slammed one fist down on the ground and then the other one as I felt the familiar feeling of magic filling my veins.

Something on the back of my hand glowed brightly and rather painfully as Din's Fire suddenly appeared from nowhere and went out in all directions.

Zelda quickly put up Nayru's Love to protect themselves and our stuff (i.e., tent and clothes)

I was surprised when the fire attack had little or no effect against the monster.

I growled deep in my throat as the monster attempted to cleave my head off of my shoulders but I dodged yet again.

Looks like I have to do this without magic.

Damn it…

The 'monster-that-constantly-repeated-attacks' charged at me yet again and I dodged it easily by side jumping out of the way.

With speed I didn't know I had, I side jumped a few more times and I came behind the monster. I did a jump attack that I've seen Link do many times as the armor straps came off.

To my surprise, the monster wasn't dead yet!

The iron knuckle, that now looked like a fine swordsman, threw its huge sword at me with blindly fast speed. I dodged just in time as the offending metal projectile came at my face. I felt the familiar feeling of metal going into my skin as the edge of the blade nicked my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the monster withdrew a black long sword with white runes on it.

I heard the heroes gasp slightly at my slight wound and I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

I glared back at the…well, it wasn't iron anymore.

The normal knuckle flinched when it saw my eyes. Heh, if I didn't know any better…I'd say I was a redead!

I narrowed my eyes at it before running at it with my sword raised.

The creature snapped out of its 'trance' just in time to parry my sword with its own. The sudden change in tactics from the creature surprised me and I briefly forgot to prepare my knees for the impact and the normal knuckle knocked me down.

I heard Link growl and I saw that he got off his ass, finally, with his sword unsheathed.

Oh hell no fairy-boy! You are so _not_ stealing my kill!

I pushed him out of the way and he stumbled back a few feet.

Ha! I actually made the friggin' Hero of Time stumble! How cool is that?

The normal knuckle tried to run me through and I clumsily dodged as I was forced out of my thoughts.

Link once again gasped at the sight of my new wound going down my side and he tried to help in the fight. I just pushed him aside as the sword came down between him and me.

The Hero of Time backed up slightly as if to just watch the battle.

Thank God! He finally laid off!

To my slight surprise, he ran forward about ready to do a jumping attack.

I growled as I put myself between him and the normal knuckle and his eyes widened in surprise. He managed to land on his feet and he was about to yell at me when I whispered in his ear, "My kill. Not yours. Go away and watch. I'll be fine"

He didn't even get a chance to get a word in as I roughly pushed him away before blocking another one of the normal knuckle's sword swipes with my pathetic dagger of mine.

Isn't this thing supposed to, you know, break?

Apparently the word 'break' wasn't in the sword's vocabulary as I started to fill it with magic. If the monster wasn't affected by fire…time to use ice!

I smirked as I let the sword charge to its full extent before spinning around in a circle. This move was also known as the 'magic' spin attack.

The ice that I charged into the sword went directly at the Normal Knuckle.

I glared when I saw that ice didn't affect it either. Ugh…

Link was about to step in again and steal my kill, but I just glared at him and he stood still. The Master Sword was glowing slightly from my gaze. I raised an eyebrow slightly before dodging yet another attack from the enemy.

I growled as this fight was starting to get tedious.

With strength I didn't even know that I had, I did a move equivalent of the back slice as I rolled around the normal knuckle and slashed it across the back.

It screeched before it fell to the ground, obviously dead.

I smirked before wiping my sword on the grass as I walked over to the embers that used to be the fire.

I felt unnerved because everybody was staring at me as if I was a hero or something.

I was panting heavily and I sat by the fire to cool down.

Navi came out of Link's hat when I wasn't looking and she said something that made his eyes widen slightly. He also blushed a bit. How did I know this? I just did…

Argh. Screw sitting! I'm going to bed…

Sheik chuckled slightly, but didn't say anything.

I glared at him before lying down by the fire. The last thing I heard was, "Take care of her hero, she will need you more than ever"

**AN: Ha! Fluffiness! Cheesiness! Mmm….cheese. XD Again, nothing by Melissa…even though it might seem like it! **

**Right now, Melissa is having an internal battle between her pride and hormones. Yep. You read that right:D**

**Link and Sheik still like her though. Sheik, not so much anymore.**

**But I think that much is obvious.**

**The relationship(s) won't develop though. Maybe. I might decide to torture Melissa just a little bit more. (This may be good news or bad news depending on how you look at it…)**

**cackles I'm so evil:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: In this chapter, Melissa is a bit 'direct' with the readers (you guys, in case you didn't know! XD) by sharing secrets or thoughts. I would just like to point out though, that my readers and reviewers are some of the best people I've ever had contact with over the interweb. No seriously! I know that sounds cheesy and that a lot of authors say that a lot…but it's true! I feel…**

**Whatever though.**

**Oh, news! There's a super early sequel to this, entitled 'Awakening to Hyrule' it's with a different character, but I think you guys'll like it! . **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. START THE STORY ALREADY! **

_**Chapter 12**_

"Melissa…" A male voice called my name softly.

Mmmph.

"Melissa." The same male voice, a bit sterner now though.

Go away.

"Get up!" The voice was getting frustrated.

No.

"Must you always be this stubborn?" The voice huffed.

Yes.

"Sheik! I can't get her up! You wake her up somehow…"

Ugh. Stupid Link. If I could I would-

Oh wait- Sheik can probably hear my thoughts right now…so that wouldn't be good. At all. Nope.

I heard Sheik chuckle slightly and I groaned. I didn't want to be woken up!

Who didn't though, after they only got three hours of sleep?

I couldn't get a good night's rest, much to my annoyance. I kept on dreaming something…but I couldn't remember what. All I really remember is a bunch of words that would not be suitable for children.

Ew, not those kind of words…you perv!

Anyway, I kept on having dreams…dreams of me dying, or anyone else that I know dying a horrible death. It's actually quite disturbing, no wonder Zelda's paranoid all the time. She apparently has those dreams all the time.

"Melissa! Get up! It's really urgent! We need to talk, now!" Zelda's voice. Probably about the dream. Let me guess, she had the same dream which means that It's a part of my destiny or something cliché like that and then I have to bust my ass for the next few months or so trying to defeat an overlord who is corrupted and evil.

"It's about your dream!"

Ugh. You know, I hate it when I'm right.

I groaned again before opening my eyes. I instantly sat up when I saw everyone's panicked faces. Crap…

"Tell me about your dream" Zelda demands as she stares me down. Pfft, what nerve.

"My dream…well," I start, beginning to panic. I mean, you would too if you just had a dream of you dying a horrible and gruesome death. "I don't remember much of it…"

That was a complete lie. I remembered it vividly, but they didn't have to know that…right?

"Wrong. Tell us"

Oh snap. Stupid retarded Shiekah can 'hear' what I'm thinking. I forgot.

I didn't want to tell them of my dream, but it seemed like I had no choice.

---Time Lapse. Ten Minutes---

"Holy crap! That's the exact same dream I had last night!" Zelda exclaims rather loudly in my ear. I wince at the loudness and she says a quiet apology.

I couldn't help but notice that Link seemed a bit…tense. He was staring off into space and I raised an eyebrow.

He must have noticed me staring at him, for he quickly put on a lopsided grin and winked. I blushed slightly.

Damn hormones…this better not give Link the wrong idea.

"I actually had the same dream too…but mine was a bit different in the beginning" I narrowed my eyes; I didn't like how he presented the second part.

"How was it different?" Zelda asked. Probably to get me all riled up, for I was sure she already knew.

"Oh, nothing much really" The Hero of Time glanced my way again and gave Zelda a look that I couldn't really place.

Ugh. I hate this, man.

Despite my non-verbalized protests, much to Sheik's delight, Link continued.

I purposely zoned him out though. I didn't like how he glanced at me and it just plain freaked me out. I have a feeling that this isn't going to go good.

I noticed that Link glanced at me again and a faint grin crept onto his lips. I managed to avoid blushing my face off (stupid hormones!) and I scowled.

He seemed slightly taken aback, but didn't say anything. Ha, that's what you get you perverted-

Shiek burst out in laughter from my internal bickering with myself and I just glared at him.

Link and Zelda raised an eyebrow, but seemed amused. Maybe they could read my thoughts too?

…

Nah. I doubt it. Unless…

No. It would be too risky.

I let a smirk slowly go onto my lips and Link seemed to turn nervous. Ha!

Just between you and me, I actually wasn't thinking of any evil plotting- yet. But I just wanted to freak Link and Zelda out.

Which I did. So, I know they can read my thoughts. Just freakin' peachy.

"Anyway Melissa…ermm…about your dream," Zelda started, as if trying to ignore my 'evil plotting' "Are there any details you _might _be _missing?_" She put more stress on 'might' and 'missing' as if they would help me remember.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, thinking through my dream. I don't think so…

Actually, I did _miss _a lot of detail that I'd rather not go into…but I lied anyways. I don't think they know the difference. Or care for that matter.

Besides Link, but he doesn't count as a person.

"Oooh, harsh!" Sheik beamed at me while I just rolled my eyes. I glanced over at Link to see that he was in deep thought, as if trying to think up a comeback.

I smirked. Good luck. They don't call me the 'Teh Queen of Sarcasm and Wittiness' for nothing you know!

I hoped that didn't have a double meaning. Apparently Link thought of something because his frown flipped into a triumphant smirk, "You don't look really smart to me, woman!"

My eye twitched. Ouch, my poor inflated ego is permanently damaged by this quick blow.

Ha. Fat chance.

"As a matter of fact, I don't even know why Ganondorf wants you anyways…" He trailed off as he saw my horror-stricken face and smirked at me again. He found my weak spot. He knew I was sensitive about Ganondorf wanting to marry me…even if it does make him jealous.

"You're not pretty," he paused as if to collect his thoughts. "You're beautiful"

Ugh. I can practically taste the cheese he's radiating off right now. He just said that to make me blush, which I totally did not do.

I glared at him and was about to open my mouth to berate him some more if Link didn't shut me up with a glare of his own. Oh man, it's so on now.

"And besides…Ganondorf's obviously desperate"

Ha! So are you, dorkface. I grinned slightly, but that only made Link's smirk turn into a frown. Ha.

I knew I hit the weak spot and he cringed. Serves him right. I just flipped the battle over like a verbal ninja.

"Ouch. Melissa! How the hell do you manage to be so harsh like that?" Sheik exclaimed, trying to not laugh his ass off.

I snickered, to which Link glared at, and I boasted, "Well. It's not that hard after all. I mean, he is supposed to be the _legendary Hero of Time_! I'm actually surprised that he's mentally wounded after that" I paused to see what Link would think and he was glaring at me as if I just announced that he died. Sucker.

Despite Link's unspoken threat for me to stop, I only smirked and continued, "I mean…even with the Master Sword and the help of the sages…he doesn't even have the guts to face Ganondorf yet!"

"Neither do you…" I heard Link grumble. I narrowed my eyes and him before finishing up, "I'm hurt Link, I really am. But really, there's nothing better than-"

"Me?" A dark voice spoke from behind me and my eyes widened in absolute horror. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

"You know, I had a dream last night too" Ganondorf sounded like he was smirking and he whispered in my ear, "And it was about you…" I flinched, wanting to get away from his perverted and desperate ass. Good God, Link wasn't kidding…was he?

Ha, I can't believe he set himself up for that one!

I could see that Link flinched and looked pissed off that Ganondorf leaned in close to me. I swore that I would kick them both where it hurts if they try anything. And I mean anything, even if it's a simple as flirting.

I tried to get out of the way, but Ganondorf had he arms practically wrapped around me…preventing me to go anywhere. I looked pleadingly at Link for help, and he seemed to smirk slightly before waving his hand as if he didn't care. "Go ahead and take her. There's plenty to go around"

Bastard. I am so going to follow through with my plan on making him infertile once I'm free.

"If your free…" Ganondorf harshly whispered in my ear. I scowled as I instinctively elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over from the sudden impact and his eyes were wide in surprise. I grinned in victory before sprinting away from him. I didn't get five steps away though, when Link pushed me back towards Ganondorf. It's like…

What a fucking asshole! That damn traitor, I'd outta…

"You outta do what? You naughty girl…" Ganondorf hissed into my ear and I felt my face go red. I cursed the existence of hormones at this point, silently wishing for me to get a pair of steeled toed boots and follow througth with my threat.

I smirked slightly at the thought. I couldn't help but feeling betrayed though. I mean, Link did practically shove me over to Ganondorf. That's what so confusing though…

Wait a second- something's fishy around here.

I glanced at the three 'heroes' in front of me in suspicion. I tensed when Sheik wasn't there, where the hell did he go?

Wait. I think I understand it now. If that was the real Ganondorf…he would of…and then I wouldn't…

Oh, what a bastard. I scowled as I flipped him over my shoulder, a move that I learned back on earth from one of my friends who was a black belt. I grinned in triumph when 'Ganondorf' slammed on the ground and transformed into Sheik. I glared at the stupid-

"Oh. Where'd Ganondorf go?" Sheik nervously asked as he looked around.

I want those steel-toed boots now.

"Up your fucking perverted ass, you damn…" I trailed off in my incoherent grumbling to see that Link was fighting to not laugh. His shoulders were shaking up and down though, as if he was laughing silently. I glared at him, but that didn't make him stop.

He doesn't know what he's gotten into now. I smirked a bit, trying to ignore my embarrassment and utter stupidity.

Obviously, Link paid Sheik off or something so that our relationship can deepen. I scoffed at the idea. If anything, it got them both further up shit's creek if you take my drift.

Hah, I actually made a pun! And it wasn't even intended too! Awesome!

Zelda started to smile at me, as if she knew all along. Bitch.

She seems taken aback by this insult though. And damn right she should be.

I feel like I can't trust them anymore.

Hey, you know what might be good or bad depending on how you look at it? This exact same thing happened in my dream. Except I eventually died from my own self-pity, I think. Either it's a badly timed coincedence or they're just trying to freak me out by the fact that it's eerily similar.

I knew for a fact that Link would be practically on his knees, begging Ganondorf to let me go if that situation was actually serious. Or he would be fighting for his ego or something equally pointless like that. Stupid Testosterone.

They don't know how paranoid they just made me.

I was actually starting to trust them- but they just turned around and stabbed me in the back with a dagger they said that they weren't going to use against me.

I smirked a little, as if it would ease my sudden paranoia. Just to make Link feel like a dumb ass and to make him emo for the next few days, I made up a blantant lie.

Link didn't seem to realize that though, because he was cursing himself outloud about how much of an idiot he was. Ha! How right he is…

Just between you and me though, my fib was that I was actually starting to warm up to Link, but that situation just 'tore my heart into fragile pieces.'

I found it amusing when Link kept on cursing himself. Ha. He'll chew on that for a bit. I liked the wording I used too, for it made Link all the more emo.

I couldn't help but feeling bitter though as I turned around of Link's disses. After all, there's a lot of men to go around. Link expression of self-hatred quickly turned into one that wanted to strangle any male that I came across. Oh yeah, he's so jealous right now.

I smirked in triumpth as Link continued to berate himself. It was actually extremely funny to know that the Hero of Time, who was supposed to be powerful and couragous, would have a weakness like that. Ha, I would laugh in his face…but that wouldn't end up too well for me, I'm sure.

No one dared say a word as Link was muttered about suicide. My eyes widened slightly before turning into a suspicious frown. Ha, he's not going to trick me that easily.

He continued to mutter incoherently though as I was staring at him. I had an my left eyebrow slightly raised and a contented smirk on my face as if to say, 'You totally just dug your own grave'

Which he did. Not literally of course.

Hopefully not literally.

He was still muttering about suicide and him slitting his wrists in Lake Hylia or something equally as 'horrifying' as that. If he wanted my pity though, he would have to work for it. He wouldn't get on my good side that easily.

Especially not now.

Oh yes…I should explain where we are now, eh? We are currently under a shaded tree, courtesty of Sheik finding and I had the best spot with the most shade. I assumed this was Sheik's attempt on trying to get me to not throttle him.

Ha.

I scowled as I angrily approached Sheik and slugged him in the arm. I felt a bone or two crack, and I winced slightly from the pain. It apparently wasn't as bad as Sheik's pain was though. He blurt out several 'colourful' curses at me and even vowed one day that he would break my arm, to which Link flinched at. Hah, this amuses me. Too see that Link actually cared about me had a weird feeling hanging around with the fact that Link's probably smitten with me. I scoffed slighty. Poor kid, he'll be disappointed to know that I'm going back as soon as this is over.

But then I remembered that I possibly couldn't go back. That I'd by stuck here with Link forever! I would die of misery knowing that he would try to impress me every minute of the day. I rolled my eyes. The only thing that would impress me is…

I paused to see Link's reaction. To my extreme amusement, he perked up, as if to find out my answer.

Ha! He actually took the bait!

I had to stifle some laughter before continuing my train of thought.

The only thing that would impress me is an Aero Chocolate Cone sprinkled in fluorescent yellow sprinkles with a rose or something through the cone.

Heh, that outta get him confused and frustrated for the rest of the week.

Link raised en eyebrow at me, but I just rolled my eyes. Idiot.

**AN: This chapter didn't really serve that much purpose. It was more like a filler chapter. A long filler chapter. Yeah. XD**

**I had fun writing this one though! I love torturing Melissa! O.o**

**Read and Review:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yay! Only two more reviews and then I reach the 50 reviews mark! I feel so happy! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! SQUEE!!!**

** XD**

** Anyways, yeah...this is another chapter of 'Rebel'**

**  
Just a reminder to anyone who has just tuned in now...that I have a super-early sequel to this called, "Awakening to Hyrule" I think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own LoZ. I do however, own Melissa and whatever changes I make to the plot.  
**

_**Chapter 13**_

"One of those? You're certainly easy to impress, cause you can buy them at the cheapest store in Kakariko" Link said smugly, to my amazement.

Holy crap! They actually had those! I want one!

I was actually impressed now. Not by him, of course, but by the fact that they would have something crazy and retarded such as that.

Although, this is Hyrule…so everything is retarded here.

"You want one? I can get cha one…" He trailed off to smirk at me. Not to mention that stupid wink that always sends shivers up my spine. I hoped it was a bad shiver. I mean, what was with that guy?

"Nah, I'm fine…" I answered after a brief silence.

"Are you sure?" Damn it…Link still had that cocky smirk on his face that he knows I blush over. Damn him and his observation skills.

"Yes. I'm sure…" I mutter under my breath.

I hear Zelda chuckle in the background and Sheik moan in pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Melissa! That punch freakin' hurt! You punches are like iron, man! I betcha you could fist-fight with Link. And beat him too!" Sheik added as an afterthought.

I raised an eyebrow at the last comment and looked at Link. He was _still_ smirking. What a jerk.

"Nah. He's probably slug my ass easily anyways…" I mutter quietly.

"What's this I hear about your ass?" Grr. That kid doesn't know when to quit, doesn't he?

I glared at the hero and to my dismay, that stupid smirk of his was still on his face.

I grumbled as I decided not to answer. He was probably thinking of something overally perverted anyways.

Like he always does.

"Wait erm…Link? Aren't you supposed to be saving Hyrule? You know, fighting Ganondorf?"

Link blinked at me before answering, "I already fought Ganondorf…"

Yes, you idiot. In a game of poker. Poker! No doubt trying to impress me…

Retard.

Link smirked a little and winked at me before continuing, "And besides, I think Hyrule can wait…"

I didn't like that look in his eyes. That damned perverted bastard.

"Ugh. Get away from me. Get a girl or something"

Oh wait, that last part wasn't the right thing to say…wasn't it?

Well, damn it.

Link's smirk only grew wider and he flexed his biceps, as if it would make me bow and worship the ground he walks on like a crazy fan girl. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Ha. Yeah right.

I heard Sheik's stifled laughter from behind me. Grr.

I turned around to slug him in the face, but he wasn't there. Zelda was in his place though. That didn't really discourage me from still making my punch connect. I mean, she did betray me too.

"I didn't betray you, Melissa. We were just messing with your head. Like now."

The 'Zelda' in front of me flickered and disappeared, leaving my punch connect nothing but air.

The momentium from the punch- I had obviously made sure to knock Sheik out- made me fall down to the ground. In a puddle of mud. Great.

I got up slowly, humiliated. I whirled around on one heel to glare at the three. I don't think I could survive another day.

I grimiced at the sight of my muddy modern clothes. I didn't want to give them up, for when Link opened his mouth to possibly suggest me getting new clothes…and then him trying to peek in somehow, I sent a glare his way and he seemed to flinch. Ha, I caught ya.

As I thought and assumed, the mud wasn't real. It was just another plot. Zelda had a guity face on as she glanced at me. Hmm…I wonder if Link's blackmailing?

I wouldn't put it past him.

Link's face slowly twisted into that damn smirk again. I knew that stupid wink would come next though as I looked away from him, disgusted.

Ha, what did I tell ya? That was his plan.

I mentally put Link on the top of my 'Things to Kill list'

'You mean, your 'to do' list? '

Hm. Who was that? Oh well, must be the wind or something. Go away, you stupid voice.

I glared at the Sheikah, to which he beamed at. Apparently, my glares were attractive to him…so I promptly brought my face blank at the realization. His grin grew wider-if that was possible.

I don't think I'm that awesome to be smiled at…

Oh damn, Link'll probably turn that into something sick and twisted. I hate the way his mind works.

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I hate him in general.

I knew I was being harsh but hell, he deserved it.

I saw Link flinch out of the corner of my eye and I held back from laughing in his face.

Zelda, as if something possessed her, hit me hard on the shoulder and stated, rather calmly, "Come with me, Melisa. I need to tell you something"

I rolled my eyes as I had no choice but to follow her. It was no doubt another sneaky trick of Link's…I could tell somehow.

Or, maybe that was just me being paranoid again? I don't know.

Zelda stopped when we were far enough from the boys. They were looking at us intently though.

She stepped in front of me though, so I couldn't look at their faces anymore. "Forget about them. Link likes you, ya know…"

I scoffed, "Yeah, I know. It's friggin' obvious. Too bad I hate his guts, huh?"

Zelda rolled her eyes before stating, "He's actually a great guy, once you get to know him"

Pfft. Yeah sure. And I'm the friggin' queen…

Give me a break…

"Um, yeah sure…" I nervously started, eager to get off the subject of Link. Seriously, that guy freaks me out.

"And…he's also good at fighting, you'd be right he'd probably would of defeated you. Although, I think his mind made a perverted thing out of the way you worded it"

"Yeah, " I scoff, "Tell me about it. Damn ass is friggin' desperate dude. Same with Ganondorf. I mean, I don't get them. They play a game of poker when they're supposed to be at each other's throats…" I trailed off.

Zelda seemed amused though for she added, "Yeah. But Link obviously thinks your more important than Hyrule…"

No shit, really? Like I didn't know…

He only was flirting with me every chance he got.

Damn ass.

"You gotta admit though, he is cute…" Zelda trailed off when she saw my suspicious glare. Hah, I knew it. Another one of Link's retarded schemes that keep on failing.

"Pfft, I've seen a lot better. Besides, " I add with a slight frown, "He did shove me into Sheik's face…which is worse than Ganondorf. Much worse"

Zelda rolled her eyes before looking at me in the eyes, "It doesn't matter what Sheik looks like. We're talking about Link here…" she glanced in Link's direction before turning back to me.

"Heh. If you and him actually think that I'd be stupid to fall for this 'information getting' thing, you're mistaken."

Zelda frowned, as if it annoyed her that I figured out her evil plans.

Hah, evil isn't the word. More like torturous.

"You know, he can still hear us…" Zelda's face grew into a smirk. I only rolled my eyes though, "I know that. I'm not that dense. Besides, it's not like I'd want to pick a fight with him anyways. He'd probably…" I let the sentence hang in mid-air as my face contorted into a disgusted expression. Gross, man.

"I mean, look at his muscles. He could squash you. So I would do what he wants…"

I glare at her, as if me glaring would somehow make her turn into a pile of dust. I wish that were true.

She really was a bitch.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious death threat. Hah, so Link's planning on blackmailing me?

I almost burst out laughing at the thought of Link actually-

Wait no. Bad thoughts Melissa…very bad thoughts. Restricted thoughts. Ugh…

I groaned inwardly, before having a sudden urge to ditch them again. That wouldn't go so well though, since Link has a horse and all…

Well, shit. This royally sucks.

I hear the boys calmly approach me as Zelda still stood there with her arms crossed smugly. Damn her.

Couldn't Ganondorf just capture her or something? Seriously. She's like the bane of my existence.

I instinctively back away as I see Link's face come into view. I didn't bother trying to figure out what that look on his face meant. I didn't want to know.

I was starting to think that the damn Skeleton King was better than him…

He paused slightly in his confident stride towards me and I smirked. Ha, he wouldn't know what was coming.

I let him walk right up to me and as soon as he was in kicking range, my foot shot up and I would of nailed him right in the sensitive spot if Link's hands didn't catch my leg first.

I glared at him and he smirked. Ugh…

We stood there for a few seconds until Link broke the pause with twisting my leg. Oh hell no. I'm so not going to be undone in this…

I remembered my black belt training with my best friend, and I started mentally kicking myself in the ass by doing a move like that. He obviously saw it coming.

I wasn't far enough in my training to learn how to get out of this however. So, I did the only logical thing I could do at the moment. I kicked up with my other foot and hit his sensitive spot with that foot. Of course, that would make me fall too…but who cares? I got my long needed avenge. I still wanted those still toed boots though.

Link's eyes widened when my other foot hit him in the groin and Sheik whimpered slightly. When I landed on the ground, I slid away from him as he was on the ground, currently writhing in pain.

Ha. And I thought the Hero of Time was all hot for not being in pain at all…

I knew that didn't make much sense, since he knows that I hate him and all, but he immediently stops his groaning and moaning in pain and looks up at me with hopeful eyes. I only glare at him again as I turn on my heel. Sucker. You got rejected, bitch.

And rather painfully, might I add.

Too bad he got up rather quickly and with a swift kick to the legs, I got knocked down.

I hit the ground with an 'oomfph' as I struggled to comprehend what just happened.

"Like you said, I'm hot because I'm immune to pain…"

I rolled my eyes, I think I got his hopes up a bit too much.

I felt myself get turned over, as me face was currently planted in the ground.

My painful expression quickly turned into a glare when I saw his face. That really hurt, I'll be lucky if he didn't friggin' snap my leg in two.

He looked slightly relieved that he didn't hurt me much- or so he thought. I was secretly trying to stop tears from showing…as it felt like someone just tore off my leg slowly.

Sheik kicked my leg gently, as if too tease me. I groaned, ow…the friggin' pain! It hurts!

"What's wrong…?" Zelda trailed off only to gasp when she saw my pained face.

"You hurt her, Link! Now you're definetly not going to-" she stopped in mid-sentense from her fierce glare. Despite my extreme pain, I couldn't help but scoff slightly. Link's retarded. Seriously.

"She deserved it. She kicked me in the balls."

Zelda turned on him and glared, "No Link, you're the one that really deserved it. She'll be lucky if you didn't break her leg. That was a hard kick, I don't think you know your own strength"

No shit, you fucking think?

Link thought I was faking it. I mean, who wouldn't? I couldn't blame him? I have a reputation of being a cocky and sarcastic girl, who randomly fakes injuries and sickness from time to time.

And I do a pretty good job at it too, but except I really think my leg's broken. Well, damn him.

I saw Link's gaze soften sharply and was about to ask how I was doing when I spat in his face.

Yeah. Jackass.

"Bitch" He hissed at me. I grinned inwardly. Awesome! Maybe he'll leave me alone!

"I don't even know what I loved you in the first place. You arecold and heartless asshole!"

Whoa. Link knows swear words? And- wait….did he say love?

Ha. That's funny.

"Come on guys, we're leaving her to die" He spat out venomously and I raised a suspicious eyebrow from his actions.

"But-" Zelda tried to protest but got cut off.

"NOW!"

"Link, don't be a-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

They both sighed and followed after Link.

Great. It's getting close to dark and everyone just left me out here to die with a broken leg.

Well, damn it. I need my bow.

**AN: Some more random fluffiness inserted by me here. Link's acting a bit strange, isn't he? Well, wouldn't you act like a complete ass if **_**you**_** got hit where it hurts…?**

**That is just my excuse for more Melissa torturing though. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of plot…but…the plan will pick up soon. Promise. But damn, I somehow find joy in torturing Melissa in ways that I wouldn't of thought possible. First mentally, than emotionally now physically! cackles darkly Yes, I am so evil. XD**

**Read and review:D **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: There's nothing much to say here…really. Just read the story. Yeah. And review too.**

**Oh: For anyone who hasn't checked out my Deviantart gallery, please do! I just drew a picture of Volvagia (the boss of the Fire Temple in OoT) and I could appriciate it if you could either:**

**a) comment on the picture(s) on Deviantart**

**b) PM me about my picture(s)**

**c) Leave a review for this story and about my picture(s)  
**

**The link is in my profile. It's at the top, so its not hard to find. Thanks! .  
**

**A huge special thanks goes to everyone who's reviewed so far! I hit and surpassed the 50 reviews milestone, and boy…do I feel good! Hands out virtual treats of readers' choice**

**Disclaimer: No. I do own the plot though, and anything else I had mentioned in previous chapters…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 14**_

Ugh...

I can't believe they actually left me to die? I mean, isn't Link supposed to be this heartless and handsome hero?

…

Well, I admit he has the handsome part down pat…but I'd never tell him that. It's bad for my sarcastic image, you see.

I groaned in pain when I shifted my weight onto my butt. I still couldn't feel my leg when Link kicked it. Although, that was only a few hours ago.

I knew those moblins would come back and they would deliver me to Ganondorf. Who knew what that man would do to me when I can't defend myself?

I shuddered at the thought. Man, it was freezing out here!

I wrapped my own arms around myself to try and gather warmth.

I never liked cold weather, mainly because I was sensitive to it.

My teeth started to chatter from the cold and I looked around me.

It was sill pitch black, and I was still alone. I half expected Link's cocky ass to jump out of the shadows and say that it's all right and it was just another stupid scheme of his…

But I knew that wasn't true.

I scoffed and huddled up to the tree for warmth. Hey, at least I wasn't completely in the open, right?

I shuddered as another cold wind blew past. I knew I had to get away so that I didn't freeze to death, but it's kind of hard to move when your friggin' leg is broken.

I never knew Hylian nights could be this bad.

I just hope it won't snow…

I shivered again as the cold wind bit my cheek and attempted to freeze me alive.

Link's an ass. Link's an ass. Link's an ass. Link's an ass.

I kept on repeating the same thing over in my head again, so if it would make him magically appear.

Which it obviously didn't?

---Zelda, Link and Sheik---

"You WHAT?" the sages screeched at him when they found out the news.

"We left her there to wallow in her self pity" answered Link, rather calm.

"Did you know, that it's -15 degrees out there, and she'll freeze to death?"

"Thanks, Mr. Weathervane…but I don't need an update. And yes, I'm aware she'll freeze to death."

"Link. You're not thinking straight. Just because she kicked you in the err…sensitive spot doesn't need a kick like that from you, or she doesn't deserve death either. You can't punish her just because she doesn't love you back…" Saria reasoned with the Hero of Time.

Link just scoffed, "Yeah well, she doesn't know how crazy I am about her. I still am, but I have no clue why…"

---With Melissa---

C-c-c-cold!

I was still hugging the tree for warmth.

I could tell that my lips were probably blue from the cold.

I wasn't wearing a coat you see, and I was only in a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of worn shorts…that were still muddy from when I fell in the mud.

I noticed that the mud was helping me keep a bit of warmth around there and I couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

Heh, if it's a war Link wants….its a war he'll fucking get.

I shivered once again when the cold air bit my body all over and made me numb for a few seconds.

And then it finally hit me.

I'm going to die.

I started coughing suddenly and I realized in horror that I was coughing up blood. A lot of blood.

I felt myself lose energy suddenly as I struggled to keep awake. If you fall asleep when you're in a situation like this, you will freeze to death.

"Melissa!" I didn't bother trying to get up. Stupid Ganondorf.

Ganondorf offered me lots of things, such as blankets, towels, and even power. He said that I could get revenge over Link. I just scoffed and told him to go away.

He did. A few minutes later, he was gone.

I didn't accept a blanket or anything, because if Link wanted to find my body in an ice cube if he ever came back, that was what he was going to see.

I didn't really know why I was thinking that way, but I was.

Nevertheless, I wish I could of gotten a blanket…

Damn boy's affecting my brain, I swear. It's like he friggin' took over my brain.

I couldn't hold up my arms anymore, as if that was surprising. I let them fall limply to my sides and I pulled them in for warmth again.

That stupid tree made my arms colder than they were before.

I still used the tree for back support though, so I didn't move very far.

I groaned when I could feel my broken leg again.

Fuck man, the pain was intense.

I would of broken down and cried my stupid little eyes out just from the physical pain, if I didn't have a reputation to uphold.

I shut my eyes tightly as the pain shot throughout my whole body.

I knew I would fall unconscious soon, and then it would only be a matter of time until I would freeze to death in that state. At least I won't suffer after this.

I hope.

---With Link, Zelda and Sheik---

"Sheik…convince Link that Melissa's going to fall unconscious soon…and then it's only a matter of time until he freezes to death" Saria explained, rather nervously

Sheik sighed and attempted to explain the situation to Link-yet again. He wouldn't hear any of it though.

HE couldn't just let her die out there. No, he had to do something. He explain to Saria, the Forest Sage, that he was going to save her…

She naturally didn't let him leave, but she knew that he didn't have a choice.

---With Melissa---

I was drifted in and out of unconsciousness and consciousness. I could faintly see a dark image before me and I growled at it instinctively.

That was all I could do until I finally gave up and gave in to the cold.

---Sheik---

I approached Melissa, who I knew wouldn't bite back at me yet…she was too weak.

I glanced at her leg and took in a sharp intake of breath when I realized it was swollen severly. I picked her up bridal style (she would kill me if she ever found out) and I could feel my face heat up.

I shook myself from any thoughts of me and Melissa…Link has already claimed her as his.

I muttered the spell that would take us back to the Chamber of Sages.

When I arrived back in the chamber, there was a gasp from Saria when she saw Melissa.

She groaned and shifted from the sudden warmth of people around her. Link's eyes slowly opened and gasped on how messed up Melissa was.

Her breathing was coming in quick and short ragged gasps and I knew she was unconscious, so she couldn't hear us.

It was eerily quiet inside the Chamber, until Zelda saw Melissa. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she turned towards the Hero of Time. "Link! Are you on crack! Look at her! She's suffering!"

"I…I didn't know It would be that bad. I-I-I don't actually want her to die…but I'm still…"

"Link, it doesn't matter. You told her that you wanted her to die, remember?"

Link closed his eyes and squinted, as if reliving a painful memory.

"Yes, I did. I don't know why I was such a bastard…"

---Melissa---

Warm.

Wait- warm? Where did the sudden warmth come from?

In my semi-concious state, I could hear people rapidly talking…but I only managed to pick out one word. Link.

I felt my blood boil, even though it practically froze, at the mention of him.

I felt a blanket being wrapped around me. I somehow knew these hands were Sheik's. Ah, bless his friggin' soul. Atleast someone cares about my pathetic existence.

I shuddered from the feeling of the cold being moved around my body. I instinctively rolled up in a ball and attempted to fight off…something. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it couldn't be good.

I instincivly flinched when I felt a pair of warm warms wrapped around me. I faintly heard a voice, as if it was in the distance. "I'm sorry, Melissa. Please come back. I don't want you to die…" Grr. Link. Must Kill Asshole.

I tried to move away from him, but damn…he was like a friggin' oven dude! I snuggled in his warmth and I could feel conciousness returning to me.

I groaned when a bright light reached my shut eyelids. I tried to roll over, but the warm arms were keeping me up against his chest. Damn you, Link. I swear, when I get out of here…you're dead.

I felt Link's hands go up hesitantly from my back as he started to rub my back in a circular motion.

I couldn't help the small whimper that I made as Link's rough hands moved around my back, but that only made Link pause in his actions before continuing. I didn't try to push him away though, he probably thought I was still unconscious.

Hell, I didn't even know if I was still alive, screw conscious.. For all I knew, that warmth could just be fire in Hell or something…

But I somehow knew I was still alive. I groaned quietly as my leg started to throb. I flinched when someone wrapped my leg up in a gauze like material and they muttered something. I couldn't figure out who it was, but the next words from the Hero made sure that I knew. "Zelda…be careful with her. I know she'll want to try and kill me when she wakes up…but…."

"Link, you've been nothing but a cruel heartless bastard. So shut the fuck up" Zelda scowled at him and Link daringly kissed my forehead. I fought hard to keep the blush as low as possible. That's all I needed for them to know that I was conscious.

And Lin was right…I was going to kill him. Brutally.

I flinched again when I hot cloth was applied to my forehead. Link must have went away, for his heat vanished. I whimpered slightly, but that didn't stop him from leaving.

Unfortunately, I heard Sheik whisper just so that I could hear. "Melissa…are you alright?"

I realized with a start that Shiek was probably whispering in my ear, but he actually deserved to get close to me. He did save my pitiful life after all.

I groaned and shifted so that I was cuddling closer to his warmth. "No Melissa…that's Link's job…is to give you warmth"

At least he still thought I was unconscious. But damn, did they have to give the most important job to a heartless asshole? Apparently…

'Melissa…are you all right?'

Ugh. Who the fuck are you? Stay the hell out of my mind.

'Oh, you're conscious. How long have you been?'

Grrrr…..

'Sorry. You know, Link feels upset that he would do sucha thing to you'

Oh, I'm glad. I hipe he fucking slits his wrists in his fucking misery then. He's a fucking heartless bastard who wanted me to freeze my ass to death.

'Melissa…he said he-'

I heard. I groaned and curled myself as much as I could go into a ball. I still couldn't move my broken leg though, that much was expected.

'How long have you been conscious?'

Enough to notice that Link had the damn balls to rub my back and then kiss my damn forehead.

I heard Sheik chuckle slightly in my mind, 'Melissa…you apparently don't know Link. He's both nice and mean when he needs to be. He doesn't just like you anymore…he loves you. Doesn't that mean anything-'

No. I knew I was being blunt. But come on, this was Sheik.

'No?'

No. I hope he fucking rots in hell…

'Melissa…'

Oh…just go away. Oh…wait. Could you get me a warm food? Like a soup or something? That would be awesome.

'Oh…sure. I'll be back and I'll wake you up when its time to eat'

Ugh. Fine.

"Sheik…is she conscious?" Link asked from the other side of me. Grrr…….

"No. It took me awhile to get through the wall she built up. She's stronger now you know…much stronger"

"Oh…"

Hey- wait a minute! Sheik actually defended me for once! Holy crap, that's a miracle!

A few minutes later, I felt a someone gently nudging me awake. "Melissa…Melissa…I brought you some nice hot soup…."

Ugh…

I slowly opened my eyes, not all the way though. I could only lift them half way up before giving up. My eyelids felt like they were made of iron.

But I was hungry, darn it!

I whimpered as I shifted slightly before trying to open my eyes again.

It worked.

I blinked slowly a few times before noticing that Link was above my face. I just glared at him as I prepared myself to kick his ass. Right here. Right now.

Too bad I couldn't move.

I continued to glare up at the Hero of Time, wishing that my glare would just make him die right now.

Link recoiled slightly from my glare before putting on a blank expression on his stupid face.

Ha. Good try. I already knew he felt like shit. And damn right he should be.

We glared daggers at each other until Zelda interrupted me with a harsh cough. I growled and turned towards my soup. Holy crap, I was starving!

I started to gobble down my soup and I sensed that Sheik was watching in slight amusement.

The Chamber was quiet besides the sounds of me chugging down my soup. I had given up on the spoon- it was too slow- and I took the bowl with my aching fingers and I put it up to my chapped lips.

A minute or two later, when I was done my soup, Sheik asked, "You want more?"

"No…that's fine. Thanks." I mumbled under my breath. Sheik nodded in understanding before brining the bowl away.

Link started to move closer to me and I had to resist the urge to srangle him right then and there. Bastard.

"Melissa…I'm sorry"

Oh, sure. Sure you're 'sorry', you piece of shit. I should of joined Ganondorf when I had the chance…

Wait- that isn't really a good idea. I'll just be a 'lone wolf' yeah….

Truth be told, I had no clue what I was talking about. Did I care? Nope. Not one bit.

I glared at Link for a few seconds before getting up and stretching. Wait- isn't my leg…

"We healed it using magic…." Zelda stated rather quietly. I snorted, more like she healed it.

I rolled my eyes before starting to limp around the Chamber. Link didn't dare try to help me...good boy.

"Hey, Melissa…you gonna be all right, kid?" Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, worryidly asking me.

"Oh yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." I said as convincingly as possible.

I hope…

Besides, no one really cares about me anyways.

Damn Link, I swear he'll be dead as soon as I find something either sharp and pointy or something blunt so I can smash his fucking skull in…

I slowly did laps around the circular chamber, while Zelda followed me slowly, as if to not attract attention that she was following me.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked to myself. I beat a temple by myself- the Shadow Temple- I know when things are following or stalking me. I'm not that retarded, Zelda.

Princess Zelda stopped in her tracks and she shook her head a little before meeting up with Link. I glared at the two only to bump into Sheik. My expression softened, and I had a feeling that I owed him something since he did save my life…

"Melissa…we need to talk. About that dream you had." Sheik paused to see if I was listening. I was. So he continued, "About that dream/nightmare you had…Me, Zelda and Link all had it too. We think it's some kind of…prophecy.

Oh yeah…here we go. "And…you have to travel…with Link…to complete this prophecy" he seemed to hesititate when I glared feriously at the floor. There was no way in hell I would even looking at that asshole again without glaring.

"and…you have to…"

I looked up at him, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicioin.

Sheik saw the look in my eyes and sighed, "You remember when Ganondorf said he wanted you to marry him"

Ugh. How could I not? I nodded my head slowly.

"Okay, well…in order for you to not die and this prochecy to come true…you have to…." Sheik paused again and hesititated.

This isn't good.

He took a deep breath, "You have to marry him…Link, I mean"

My heart sank. Fuck, I knew it.

"The prophecy is an ancient tale passed down through-out centuries. It spoke about a hero garbed in green, which is Link, and a girl dresses in clothes like yours carrying some sort of powerful instrument. Weapon" he clarified as he saw the brief confusion in my eyes.

Wait- I've got an ocarina! I forgot about that thing! I could of easily warped out of here…

Shit! I'm so retarded!

"This weapon," he continued "is a sacred bow known as the Fire Bird Bow." I perked up at the mention of fire, "and, it can only be used by you. The Messenger of the Sages. Now," he pulled out a map…damn, this shit's serious…isn't it?

"Yes…it is serious, we've been delaying this information for some time now." Sheik paused, as if to recollect his thoughts and continued, "Here's a map of the surrounding countries of Hyrule. Holodrum, Ciradill, and Canada" I took the map from Sheik's hand, only to raise an eyebrow in part confusion, part horror.

Canada? That's a country on Earth…where I come from…Earth…

What the hell?

Sheik seemed to smile and explained, "Yes…Canada is part of your world. Earth, as you call it…is in danger of this new evil as well. Worse than Ganondorf. We actually need Ganondorf, since he's got the Triforce of Power, so that we can defeat the greater evil slowly seeping into your world" he paused to let this sink in.

Gah. I hate evil.

Sheik beamed at me, "Good. We want to hate evil. We believe there is a portal in Canada that leads to the country in your world…although, we aren't sure"

Cool. Portal.

"Yes…cool, portal" Sheik rolled his eyes and glanced at Link. I glared at the ground again.

"You will have to travel to Canada, and take Link to your world. The evil is there in its dormant form. Soon though, it will burst through the person's chest and take over the world." Another pause, "You don't have magic in your world…don't you?"

I shook my head no.

Sheik smiled slightly at that, "Good. You see, he travels by magic. He will have a harder time with his take over if you speak the truth"

Ugh. Here we go. Rhymes and riddles…

I heard a snort of laughter from behind me. Zelda. Figures…

I blinked before asking slowly, "Okay. So, what does this have to do with…_Link_?" I scowled as I mentioned his name.

"It has everything to do with him. He's got the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf's got the Triforce of Power. Zelda will hand her Triforce of Wisdom to you for the time being, so that you can use the power of the Triforce to distinquish the evil power"

Ugh. "Can't I just like…take his Triforce piece from him?"

Sheik's mouth twisted upwards slowly, "Yes…you can. But you have to kill him to do it"

Oh, goody. Two birds with one stone. Awesome!

"But, he'll fight back"

I stared at him. Of course he would.

"He's got a sword"

I raised an eyebrow, so?

"Wait…can I get something from my world first? I'll be quick and I'll come back as soon as I get it"

"What is it?" Zelda asked from behind me.

I smiled, "A gun"

"Hmm, the gun sounds dangerous. But, whatever. We'll bring you to your world briefly, and then we'll send you back…right here"

Right. Beam me there.

I heard a few chuckles around me and Zelda muttered something incorherent before everything went blue.

**AN: Wow, a longer than usual chapter. I think I finally have a plot! Isn't that awesome? There's a couple in inside jokes here too, but I doubt you would care that much…XD**

**Oh, while we're at it…there will only be one shift to the modern world in the rest of this story. The rest will be in Hyrule. **

**About Melissa's attitude towards Link…well, she's a bit pissed right now. But I plan to make her calm down.**

**Heh. Snickers Torturing Melissa is so awesome! Now, she has to put up with two perverted freaks instead of just one! O.o**

**Read and Review, peeps! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ah…yes. Here's chapter 15! .**

**This one took more thinking on my part to put it out. I got stuck halfway through, but I pushed through it. I think I'm making the story hard for myself…**

**Any suggestions on what should happen next are welcome! (I'm out of ideas…)**

**Disclaimer: No. I do own the plot though…**

_**Chapter 15**_

I grinned when I touched down at home, in my room. Not wanting to waste anytime, I pulled out a few doors in my dresser, only to panic a bit. I looked out my window, to see that my car…my precious bug…was still there.

Good. I pulled out a black handgun and put all the ammo I had in my pockets. My parents didn't know that I owned a gun, even though they wouldn't really care. This is America after all, and you have to defend yourselves appropriately.

I took the holster out from my T-shirt door and I fastened it to my left side. I put the gun in the holder and I flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to digest all of the information that Sheik had given me.

Hmm….

I apparently have to marry one of the two…either Link or Ganondorf.

Grr.

Both of them are equally bad…and both tried to kill me at least once. Hm…

Both are perverts, but yet Link seems to understand when I'm about to snap, so he backs off.

Hmm…a very difficult situation indeed.

I lay there on my bed for a few more minutes, letting my mind wander.

I wonder what'll happen next when I get back to Hyrule? I mean, isn't Link supposed to kill Ganondorf? Apparently not, since he's traveling with us. I'm getting the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda temporarily. Bah! I've always hated that piece; it's a rip-off you see.

I jumped slightly as the T.V flickered on.

"Melissa? Hurry up!" Zelda voice frantically called out to me. I only rolled my eyes as the familiar blue portal came out of the T.V again. I felt myself getting sucked in…for the third time.

---Time Lapse. 1 hour---

"Okay…I still don't get it. What's that black thing?" Link asked, poking at my gun.

I only smirked as I ignored him again. He'd been bugging me for the past half an hour on showing him how the gun worked.

Heh.

"I need a target," I stated bluntly.

In a matter of a few minutes, a target was set up and I could see that it was mad out of straw. I smirked, this would be simple.

I cocked the gun and I looked down the sight of it. I aimed for the centre of the target, and fired.

My arm recoiled as the blast almost sent the gun out of my hands. I looked in smug satisfaction that the bullet had gone through the straw cleanly.

I smirked in triumph and glanced at Link. He was looking between the bullet and me with his mouth agape. "Holy shit!"

Yeah.

I blew the tip of the gun before twirling it around in my fingers and shoving it back in the holster.

"What's that thing called again?" Sheik asked.

"A gun. A handgun. There's a lot more advanced stuff where I come from"

Link shot me a deadpanned look, "No shit, really?"

Heh, it looks like he's been learning that language of me.

"What kind of other stuff do you have there?"

I thought about it before answering, "Cars. Roads. Skyscrapers. Boats. Planes. Guns. Missiles. Nukes. Weapons of Mass Destruction"

I smirked inwardly at the last one. The WoMD thing was a load of bullshit; the U.S was just in Iraq for the oil and nothing more.

Zelda blinked, "Is that all?"

I scoffed, "Hardly. There's trains, lights, TV's, microwaves, fridges, freezers, computers, video games, oh…and pollution. Lots of it too" I added as an after thought.

Sheik snorted, "You guys have all that, and yet you have no magic?"

"Nope. Whoever believes in magic where I come from either belongs in an insane asylum or they're just retarded. Magic doesn't exist…or at least where I come from anyways" I responded.

Truth be told, I still wanted to kill Link for trying to kill me…but I kind of felt sorry for him. I mean, he was at my mercy for as long as I had enough bullets in this thing.

And I don't do mercy. Heh.

I smirked when Link's face turned white. Hah, sucker.

"Now…we have to get Ganondorf to agree. We need to use someone as bait…" Zelda trailed off and looked at me. No wait- everyone looked at me and I scowled. Ugh…

I hate being bait.

No really, I do.

I whimpered under my breath as I stood in the middle of Hyrule Field. The sages were still up in the Chamber, with Zelda. But Sheik and Link were down here, with me. Too bad they were hiding behind I few bushes…

I flinched when I heard the neigh of Ganondorf's black stallion. The King of Evil came galloping towards me and I could of cried. But I didn't, I had to stay in character.

Ganondorf slowed down his steed and it came trotting up to me. I glared at Ganondorf but he smirked, "Why are you out here all by yourself, girl?" My eye twitched. Come on Link, get your ass out here and kick his bloody ass back to hell…_please_!

Ganondorf reached a crusty hand towards me and I backed away, absolutely terrified.

He got off his horse and confidently stomped towards me, I continued to back up.

"Why resist your fate, Melissa? This is your destiny…" Ganondorf sneered at my horror-struck face. Come one you pathetic excuse for a hero. Get your sorry ass out of here!

Nothing. Damn it!

I backed up a few more steps, and was delighted to see that Link had finally burst out of the bushes, with Sheik in tow.

"Ganondorf, we have a proposal for you…" Sheik started, looking Ganondorf in the eyes. I shuddered, couldn't they do this _without_ torturing me?

Apparently not.

"What is it?" The Evil King asked in curiosity.

"We will allow you to…" Sheik glanced at me before continuing, "We will allow you to marry Melissa if you join us temporarily…we have to save Melissa's world from havoc…"

Wait. What the hell did that kid just say?

Oh hell no! I totally did not agree to this!

I growled in my throat and Link nervously gazed at me, I glared at him and he looked away.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked, "Okay…how do I know if this is legit?"

Link smirked and spoke up, "Because…Mel didn't agree to this part. She didn't even know about it!"

Shit man. I knew there was a catch.

I ground my teeth together in

I glanced at the three men, but they were just staring at the Poe. I don't think they knew what was happening either.

I held out a hand, keeping my face unreadable. "Uh…hey? My name's Melissa…" fury, while I tried to keep a calm expression on my face.

Ganondorf glanced at me for a brief second before turning around to the boys, "Where's the danger in Melissa's world"

"Earth…" I growled out, trying to avoid ripping the boys to shreds.

"What?"

"It's called 'Earth' Not 'Melissa's world' Earth. You'd better remember the name…"

I turned my glare to the ground.

I could feel the stares of the three men on me, but I concentrated on keeping my anger under control.

Ganondorf sighed slightly, "Okay. I accept. Only if I can certainly get Melissa's hand in marriage"

I grumbled under my breath, "You may get my damn hand in marriage…but nothing else because my foot'll be up your ass"

"What did she say?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"No…I'd rather not."

Sheik glanced at me worriedly before sealing the deal- and my stupid fate at the same time, "Yes. Deal sealed"

I felt something move behind me and ducked. A wicked laugh that sounded like a Poe sounded behind me and I whirled around on one heel.

Yes. It was a Poe. The same one that knocked me out when I first came here.

I growled deep in my throat and stared it down. It looked into my eyes and shuddered in fear. Damn straight. You'd better fear me.

The Poe squeaked, "Forgive me, Master! I did not know it was you!" I raised an eyebrow. What the hell?

I heard someone stifle laughter and I narrowed my eyes.

The Poe slowly put out a shriveled hand out to meet mine.

I yelped and pulled my hand away, the boys burst out in laughter behind me. I growled at them.

The Poe blinked and sheepishly smiled, "Sorry…My name's Hermes…but you can call me whatever you want. I used to be a famous solider in the Great War"

I blinked, what the hell was he talking about?

Link spoke from behind me, excitement in his voice, "…you're Hermes? Like, _the _Hermes? The one who single handedly destroyed the Dark Army?"

What? What dark army? Where?

The Poe nodded, "Yes. That is correct. I have come here to warn Melissa of danger…"

I stared at the Poe like it was smoking something illegal. Of course I'm in friggin' danger! I'm in another world, you stupid...

"Melissa…listen to me and listen well," The Poe looked back at me again. "You must not go back to Earth. If you do, magic will be introduced and the Evil One will be able to spread further…"

I blinked and the Poe continued, "What I mean is, that if you go back to Earth. You and everyone else in both worlds will die!"

Cool, so I could kill everyone if I wanted?

"Uh…. nice. So err…go away?" I said rather nervously towards the Poe. It shook its head, 'no'. "No, Melissa. I'm not going away. I was sent back down by the Goddesses Farore to look after you"

Ugh. Not this Goddesses crap again.

The boys behind me were eerily silent- for once. I resisted the urge to turn around and see if they were still there.

"I don't need any protection. I'm fine the way I am. I just can't run into any Skeleton Kings, and I'll be fine…" I said the last part mostly to myself, but the Poe heard me and chuckled. "Melissa…I don't think you understand. They are searching for you at this moment-"

I cut off the Poe by bursting out in laughter. I waved my gun in its face and boasted, "Who cares if they find me? I'll just blow their bones off with my gun! It's simple."

The Poe looked at my gun and muttered, "No. It's not that simple. That race can only be destroyed by magic. The Master Sword already has magic in it and-"

"Muwhahahahaha! We've finally found you, meat!"

I recognized that raspy voice. It was the Skeleton King. I nervously spun around, looking for the source of the voice. I whimpered when I saw a whole army of skeletons on top of a hill. They were staring at me hungrily.

I am NOT food! How many times do I have to shove it in their face to _understand_?

I cocked my gun and aimed at the head of the King. I fired and a resounding 'boom' echoed from the gun. The bullet went speeding towards its target. And found it.

The bullet slammed through the head of the Skeleton King and I smirked. Hah!

To my utter horror, the King growled at me and raised his sword at me. "Foolish girl! Your world's weapons cannot harm us!"

Damn it. They weren't lying.

I grinned when I thought of a nuke going off at my command. They couldn't withstand that…

"What are you smiling at, meat? We've come to gather you?"

That didn't make any sense. I doubled over in laughter, obviously not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"GIRL! Aren't you scared of us?" I stopped in my laughter to look at the Skeleton King again. I shook my head 'no' and started laughing again.

Holy crap. I'm so dead.

I stopped immediately in my laughter when the Skeleton King came charging towards me.

I back flipped the slice that Skelly sent my way, for it would of surely split me in half like a watermelon. Or something similar.

I took out my sword and parried another attack from my opponent. Skelly circled around me before emitting a shriek similar to that of a redead. Oddly, I didn't freeze in fear. Everyone else did though.

"You stupid girl! You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into…do you?"

I continued to stare at Skelly, waiting for him to make a move.

He still didn't.

My eyes lit up when I thought of magic. Why didn't I think of that before? I glanced at Link and hissed, "Hey! Faggot boy! Get me something magic, will ya?"

Link glared at me for calling him a faggot but tossed me Din's Fire.

"More!" I hissed.

"He handed me Nayru's Love"

"No! Gimmie the Master Sword, you dimwit!"

"But the Master Sword will only respond to The Hero of-"

"I don't care! It's worth a shot, huh?"

Link sighed in defeat and tossed me the Master Sword. I caught it easily and dropped the banged up Kokiri sword that Link lent me.

I whipped back around to face Skelly, but he wasn't there. I heard a gasp come from behind me and a 'Watch out!'

Instinctively, I dropped myself to the ground. I pounded on the hard ground with a 'thump' I ignored it, mostly because all of my attention was diverted to Skelly with his sword above my chest. Damn it!

He smirked, "Now. You will do what I say."

I huffed, "No"

Skelly narrowed his…eye sockets at me, "What did you just say…?"

"NO!" I rolled to the side when the sword came down where my chest was moments ago. When I was out of range, I bolted up to my feet and held the Master Sword in a defensive position.

The Skeleton roared and charged me.

**AN: Muhahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! :)**

**There are a few important plot points in this chapter, so try to remember 'em! There are also again…a few inside jokes, which I severally doubt any of you will get…**

**Melissa's really between a pile of dung and a raging river, isn't she? XD**

**Review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: With some help and inspiration from Peach the Hedgehog, I have been able to write this chapter sooner! Many thanks to you, Peach! .**

**Disclaimer: See Previous chapters! P: (******** 'eyelick')**

_**Chapter 16**_

I stood my ground as the Skeleton King charged towards me, both anger and hunger in his eyes.

He practically tried to pounce on me, but I danced away from the attack that would of split me in two. Skelly growled and ran at me again?

Does he ever give up?

Skelly roared and tried to run me through, but I jumped and delivered a flying kick to his face.

Apparently not.

The Master Sword sang as it ripped through the air, tearing a would across the back of Skelly.

I smirked and turned around, only to wipe the smirk off of my face.

Skelly punched me in the stomach and I reflexively buckled over in pain. He kneed me in the face and grabbed my neck, lifting my up in the air.

I couldn't breath, and I started to panic. I thrashed and kicked, but to no avail.

I noticed with dread, that Sheik, Link and Ganondorf were all busy fighting off their own monsters…and couldn't save me.

My lungs were begging for air, but I couldn't get air to them. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, and eventually by limbs fell limp.

Skelly smirked and continued to choke the life out of me.

It was only when I faintly heard a screech that seemed to come from Skelly and the sounds of voices before everything went black.

---Time Lapse. Unknown…---

I coughed when I opened my eyes and punched the air, expecting the Skeleton King to be still there. I snapped my eyes open, when my punch connected with nothing…fearing that I'd been captured.

I only found out though, that I almost pegged Ganondorf in that huge nose of his.

I groaned and rubbed my throat. It felt like somebody tore my throat open and tossed in a few rabid cockroaches that tore my throat apart.

"Mel…you all right?"

I turned slowly to my right, and I saw Link looking at me with worry. I weakly nodded before erupting into another coughing fit.

I felt somebody place something hot up against my lips, "Drink…it will soothe your throat" Sheik whispered to me. I only nodded and chugged back the warm fluid.

"I meant drink it slowly…" Sheik sighed and I smiled sheepishly.

Hey, I'm actually obeying! Isn't that a miracle? And they aren't interrupting my thoughts! Awesome!

I grinned inwardly.

"How are you feeling? Better?" It was Sheik again. I grinned up at him and nodded.

He smiled back, "Good"

I bit my lip and got up slowly, feeling blood rush back to my limbs. How long was I out?

"Mel, let me help you up…yeah?" Link supported half my weight as I limped over to the fire.

I smiled thankfully at him and plopped down on the lush grass by the fire.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, only about a day or two. We fought back the Skeleton King for ya-" Link started before getting cut off with a snort.

"You mean _I_ fought them back! All you two did was drag Melissa to safety!" Ganondorf…Ugh. Why is that baffoon still here?

Hermes – the poe – come literally out of no where and added his two cents, "Yeah well, if it weren't for Link and Sheik…she'd be dead already!"

I rolled my eyes as they continued to fight back and forth like I wasn't even here.

I got up slowly and was sneaking away, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was. Ganondorf! Ugh, how I hate that man. I growled and he promptly backed off, "Melissa…where do you think you're going?"

"Bathe" I responded simply before walking away.

In truth, I wasn't actually going to bathe, even though I wanted too. I smelt bad. I knew that would be a good excuse to get away from them though.

I smirked and chuckled when I realized it worked. They're so dense!

I felt their eyes all on me and I rolled my eyes. Wow. Perverts.

I went behind a tree to 'change' and I could hear slow footsteps approaching the tree. Smirking despite myself, I slowly inched my way up the tree, while keeping a low profile.

I admit I almost fell a few times, but hey…who doesn't almost kill themselves while climbing a tree?

"Melissa? You there?" Sheik called from below. "I know you're not going to bathe…I read your thoughts…"

I snickered when he just walked away. Sucker…

"Ganondorf's coming…for you" he whispered quietly and my eyes widened. Oh crap, he knows I hate that guy!

Hermes practically appeared in front of my face and I instinctively jumped back. The only problem was, I was standing on a branch…so I actually jumped out of the tree. But whatever.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap….

"I'll get you, Melissa!" Ganondorf, oddly, started running heroically to catch me and I glared. Wait- why aren't I dead again?

"You're stuck on a branch…" Hermes whispered in my ear.

Oh. Right.

"Ahem. On to more important matter, Chosen One" Hermes started and I glared at the poe. I was stuck in a tree and it wanted to talk? Pfft…

Hermes blinked before smiling, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing."

Damn it! Why can every single living thing read my thoughts!?

"As I was saying…I am here to lead you to an item. This item is a magical weapon like the Master Sword, but except a lot more powerful. You need to venture into the Lost Woods, alone…and I will lead you there. I'm afraid I can't lead you back though…"

I glared at the floating evil ghost in front of me.

"I don't wanna go into the stupid woods. You can't make me…" I muttered, stubbornly. The poe smirked and whispered into my ear, "No, I can't make you. But they can." He pointed down to the ground where everyone was chilling out, they seemed amused for some reason. I scowled.

With a resounding snap, the branch I was hanging off of suddenly snapped and I fell towards the ground below.

"Oof!" I grunted from the impact of Link's arms saving me from a bloody death. I squirmed out of his grip and shuddered. Ugh. Remind me to shoot him if he catches me again.

I pulled out my gun and twirled it threatenly while Link eyed it warily. Hah! Loser…

"So…about this item. Lead me to it" I raised an eyebrow at the poe and it nodded.

Green sparkles appeared around me and I grinned, I was teleporting! Sweetness!

It wasn't long until I found myself in the Lost Woods, by the Forest Temple.

The poe ran off, with me in tow. Along the way, I had to dodge a couple of rabid turtles and a few wolfos…but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Finally, the poe lead me to a misty clearing. The atmosphere freaked me out a bit, so I shakily withdrew the Kikori sword. I don't even know what I still have that stupid thing.

The poe snorted in front of me, "You still have it, cause it used to belong to Link"

I raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Melissa, you can't deny your feelings for Link. I mean, it's plainly obvious…"

This time I was the one who snorted, ignoring the commentary from the ghost.

As the ghost was pestering me about my 'feelings' towards one of the boys, I started to walk up to the pedestral. Except…nothing was there?

Huh? I'm confused.

I narrowed my eyes and continued to stare at the empty stone where a sword was obviously supposed to be. I noticed a faint shimmer in the air and thought of an idea. I turned my head to the side, but I looked at the pedestral with the corner of my eye. I grinned. I could see it! It was just a trick.

I cautiously approached it, every instinct in me begging me to flee.

I reached out a hand towards it, and I touched the cold hilt of the sword. I shuddered from the bitterness of the cold that reached my fingertips and pulled away quickly.

I glared at the sword, and it pulsed red. I recoiled, woah.

"This sword, called the Sacred River, is an ancient sword in the Zora race. It is in tune with the Chosen One's feelings. If you're angry, it will glow red. If you're sad it'll glow blue. If you're feeling happy, the sword will glow white and silver. If you're embarrassed, it will glow green and if you're in love…it'll glow pink"

Ugh. I hate pink.

To test it out, I thought of happy thoughts. Sacred River shimmered and hummed in response before sending out silver sparkles. Sweet! I grinned, and pulled the sword from the pedestral.

A boom a thunder roared out as soon as the sword left the stone, and I felt power seep into my body. I beamed. Awesome! Is this how Link felt when he pulled the Master Sword?

I looked at the sword closely, and I found that it has a engraved symbol of the Spiritual Stone of Water in the middle of the hilt. The hilt design was basically the Master Sword's but except backwards. The hilt was a combination of different hues of blue and I could see my reflection on the polished silver for the blade.

Beautiful sword! It glowed pink.

"You love the sword?" I grinned and looked up at the poe, "Yeah, it's friggin' awesome, man!"

The poe shook it's head and said, "Now, it's time for you to find your way back…good luck!"

It vanished and I cursed, to which the sword turned red in response. Damn it! I forgot about that!

---Time Lapse. 10 Hours---

Ugh. How long has it been? I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm cold. I'm tired...

I whimpered and huddled up against a tree. "I don't like this…"

I've been wandering through the woods for some time now, trying to find an exit. I swear I tried every single combination, but I always end up back at the forest temple!

The sword hummed in response and I smiled. At least I had someone with me though…

I shuddered from the cold, but kept the sword out. I haven't found a sheath yet…maybe Link knows where it is?

---With Link, Sheik and Ganondorf---

"But why can't we look for her? I mean, it has been like 12 hours!" Link complained for the tenth time.

Hermes sighed and repeated, "I told you. We can't. It's her job. Let her be independent"

"But- but she's going to die out there! You don't know what horrors are in those woods!" Link protested.

Ganondorf muttered, "I do…I created them originally."

Link glanced at the King of Evil and nodded, "Yeah. And- Sheik…what do you think of this?"

Sheik snapped out his revere and stared at Link before calmly stating, "I think she can handle it. You also don't know how powerful she is…"

Hermes spoke up, "If she doesn't come back in a few hours, I'll check on her. Sound good guys?"

There was a corus of 'yes'es from the boys.

---With Melissa---

The wind played with my hair as I continued to sit there by the tree. I didn't want to move…

Not wanting to appear weak, I slowly got up and let out a frustrated sigh. I picked a random log to go through, only to find myself back at the forest temple again! Argh!

My eyes lit up. Wait. Forest Temple. Song. Ocarina. Sheik.

Yeah! There's songs to go to each of the temples, and Shiek gave me an Ocarina before I left for the Shadow Temple.

I took out my Ocarina and played the first tune that came to mind.

The Nocturne of Shadow.

**AN: Yay! Melissa gets an actual weapon! .**

**The Sacred River is kind of like a mood meter for Melissa, and it won't be mentioned every time she feels a feeling. **

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to stab me with sporks? Go right ahead (except for the last one…) **

**Review:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Writing two stories at once is hard, ya know. Especially when they are so far apart from each other in the timeline. You have to switch gears all the time…**

**This chapter was hard to write…due to me being lazy, OoT, Twilight Princess, and Windwaker. Enough said, I think. Oh, and school. -.-**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. But, I've got something to add. I do own Sacred River, and if somebody has already named a sword that…it was purely coincidental. Besides, I'm sure that's a common name…considering the Zoras and all. **

**Anyway…**

_**Chapter 17**_

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I weaved my way through the graveyard. Why, oh why did I have to play that tune?

It wasn't that I was scared of ghosts; I just didn't like the idea of dead bodies being around my vicinity. Dead rotting bodies that had flesh still half on their face.

Okay, I'm freaking myself out here.

I nervously gripped Sacred River and it hummed gently in response. I think that sword has a brain, cause that hum calms me down.

When I finally made it out of the graveyard, I cursed inwardly.

I didn't like this.

Link and Sheik were currently talking with the townspeople, apparently trying to find out where I was. I snickered and hid behind a wall. Suckers…

"Where could she be? Hermes said he already searched through the lost woods!" Sheik frantically yelled. I snickered. Hah.

"I don't know! Did you check the graveyard?"

"No! Why would she be there? She hates dead stuff!"

"I don't know…" I didn't recognize the second voice. Who the hell was that?

Sacred River buzzed quietly and I grinned. This sword's awesome! It sparkled silver in response.

"Hey…what was that sparkle? It was silver…" Link trailed off. Damn that elf with his acute vision.

I heard his footsteps walk around the wall, and I slipped away…apparently not noticed by anyone. I grinned again, these guys suck…

Besides, it's not everyday when you get to fool Hero of Time and Co.

I finally found myself in the middle of Hyrule Field after basically running a marathon. When I was hiding behind that tree at the enterance of the town, I basically ran like a bat out of hell towards Hyrule Field. I don't think they saw me.

"Hey, Melissa." A gruff and somewhat annoying voice spoke from beside me. My eye twitched and Sacred River glowed red in response. Ganondorf.

"That's a nice sword you've got there…"

I heard a shout and I turned. Link and Sheik along with some other dude were approaching at high speed and I cursed inwardly again. Damn it, I didn't think they noticed me.

"Mel! You all right?"

"Uh…and you are?" I asked the new guy, ignoring Link.

"I'm Hermes. Don't cha recognize me?"

I raised an eyebrow, huh?

"Oh, you didn't know? While you were looking for the sword," he pointed at Sacred River, "I possessed this one dude…so now I have a body! Isn't that cool?"

I stared at the former ghost, silently fuming. I knew the sword was glowing red at this point, but I didn't really…care.

"Yes. Very. Cool." I bit out. I didn't know why I was being such a-

"Hey! I finally got out of that stupid spell!" A voice came from Sacred River and I promptly dropped him on the ground, while backing up slowly. It chuckled, "What? You didn't know? The Master Sword can talk to. It just doesn't want too…"

I stared at it. Am I on crack or something? Objects can't speak.

A voice came from the Master Sword at this point, "Yeah!" Link jumped slightly too, but still kept a firm grip on his sword. Damn that boy and his awesome sword skills…

I continued to stare, rather spooked, at the revelation that the two swords could talk. What's next? A flying freakin' cow?

"Mel…you all right?" Link asked.

"Yes. Perfectly. Fine"

Sacred River chuckled and hummed, "Nah she's not. She's angry at something. I can feel it…"

Okay, now that the sword can talk and can read my feelings…I am thoroughly freaked out.

"I know she's angry. At what though?"

"Why don't you ask her, Hero?"

A pause.

"Nah. Let her wallow in her own misery…" he trailed off with an amused tone and I rolled my eyes slightly. Wow.

"Why are you angry, Melissa?"

Ganondorf. Again. Uuugh…

In truth, I didn't even know why I was angry. I just…was.

"Well, she's going to have to need that anger soon. Because trouble approaching" Sheik butted in and pointed. I looked to where he was looking and groaned out loud. Skelly was approaching angrily, probably wanting to spit me in two and spill my guts all over Hyrule or something…

"Girl! You've come too far! Today is the day that you die!" the harsh and raspy voice of the Skeleton echoed in my ears and I cringed. Damn, that guy was loud.

I picked up Sacred River and it hummed in response but didn't say anything. Atleast it didn't talk while we were you know, fighting.

Skelly charged at me, but I jumped to the side…avoiding the blow.

I growled and slashed at Skelly. Magic ripped through Sacred River and tore into Skelly, slicing one of his bones in half. It screamed.

"AAARGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!"

Wow…quit using caps lock.

Skelly emitted an ear-piercing screech that once again froze everybody except for me. What's up with that?

I dodged a swipe from Skelly's sword that would of tore me into two equal chucks and parried the next.

This dance of death seemed to go on for a few minutes, until a sword busted out of Skelly's stomach and almost into mine! I yelped and backflipped away.

The Skeleton's eyes glazed over and then it went limp.

I grinned out of exhaustion and relief. Thank god that thing's finally dead!

I saw Link yank the Master Sword from Skelly's corpse (he was already a corpse…wasn't he?) and smiled tiredly at me. I panted and smiled back.

"Wow…good job, Melissa. Now, if you look behind you…" Sheik trailed off and motioned me to turn around.

I did, and I gaped in horror.

Oh. My. God.

There was an army of atleast 50 skeleton dudes, and they didn't look too happy that we killed their king.

Damn it.

"You shall pay for what you've done, Messenger of the _Sages_! Feel our wrath! We will blot out the sun with our arrows!"

He, of course, said more…but I was slightly ticked at what he said. That skeleton dude had enough nerve to steal a line from the movie 300!

He continued talking as if I was still listening. I rolled my eyes, "ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION, BITCH?"

I growled and narrowed my eyes. True, I was a bitch…but still.

No one gets away after randomly calling me one.

Sheik winced and said slowly from behind me, "You shouldn't have said that. I think she's in a killing spree mode now…"

"I DON'T CARE! BRING IT ON, YOU FATASS!" The same skeleton dude with apparently a lot of guts, screamed at me again in a raspy voice.

I gripped Sacred River tightly and stood my ground. If he wanted me to charge…

There was no way in hell I was going to charge into an army of 50 billion angry monsters!

The mouthy and somewhat annoying skeleton warrior beat me to it though. He raised his crudly made scimtar and shouted, "CHARGE!"

I gulped and stare in utter horror as atleast fifty angry monsters came barreling towards me.

Let me tell you this. I usually don't run away from a fight…but that wasn't the case this time. Hell…I ran like the wind, man!

…Until I tripped over a rock and fell on my ass, that is.

I glanced back just in time to see Link stab one approaching me with the Master Sword, Sheik piercing one with his needles, and Ganondorf squishing one with his hands.

Seriously. Ganny needs to find more ways to kill stuff.

Something screeched from beside me and I swung Sacred River around in a wide arc, successfully cutting off the head of the problem. I grimiced as the head of the screeching redead fell beside me and I heard the body hit the ground with a dull thump.

I sprang up and whirled around on one heel, my ass was still hurting…damn it!

I ignored the pain though, as I zipped through the air towards another enemy running towards Sheik with its mutated hands in the air.

I kicked the monster where it would of hurt if there was anything there, and I stabbed it through the head with Sacred River.

Sheik muttered his thanks and the four of us continued to fight monsters, and ironically protecting each other's backs.

Ganondorf punched one in the face that was just about to gnaw on my head, and Sheik saved Link from being impaled by a spear, while Link took a sword from an skeleton warrior that was going to chop Ganondorf's head off and stabbed it with its own spear before whipping around and stabbing one through the gut thus saving me from a very possible shitty death.

Pah. Show-off.

---

It took awhile, but finally the army of skeleton warriors were finally defeated. Woot.

I winced at my injures which consisted of a broken leg, a twisted ankle, and a deep gash across my chest.

There were a whole bunch of little scratches too, of course…but, those weren't really life threatening.

I glanced at the guys, and noticed that they weren't doing much better. Sheik was complaining about his back, Ganondorf was moaning and rubbing his hands, and Link was just sitting on a log trying to disguise the extreme pain he must have been in.

Hell, that boy almost got killed fifty friggin' times in the past few minutes!

I stared at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised while he was trying to not cry out in pain.

I came to a conclusion having to do with testosterone and male egos. Oh yeah…I hate those. They always want to impress people and-

I stopped. I didn't know where I was going with that, so I sat down on my butt by the fire that Sheik made.

I swear, that kid's awesome! You should see his needles in between his fingers, its like SWAT style or FBI style, man!

Ganondorf and Sheik started to converse quietly, most likely about me. I sighed and laied down on my back…this was going to be a long night.

I winced as the throbbing pain from my chest – I had a deep wound there, remember? – when my skin stretch as I laid down.

Sheik saw my obvious pain and asked, "What's up, Mel? You have a wound that you don't plan on telling us about?"

I stared at him and slowly shook my head 'no'

Sacred River glowed green, which meant I was apparently embarrassed. But I wasn't! IS that sword on crack or something?

Shiek blinked and a slow smile crept onto his lips when he saw the sword glow, "You embarrassed? About what? That wound that you're not telling us about?" He pointed at my chest, and I was about to rip his head off…but I looked down. Yep, there was blood. A lot of frickin' blood.

Holy crap, just how deep was that thing?

I did not want them to be er…'examining' my wound, though. So I just lied, "Oh that blood? Heh," I laughed somewhat nervously, "That isn't mine…"

"Well, who's is it?" Link was looking at me with humour in his eyes and I narrowed my eyes at the ground. He had a good point there.

The enemies – who were skeletons- didn't have blood so that wouldn't be good for an explination…

"Er…it's uh….I got it from..." My eye twitched, damn it!

"Hah I was right! She does have a wound there! It's probably deep too…" Ganondorf laughed only to trail off when he noticed me cough up blood.

Man, having a deep cut in your chest sucks ass!

"Sinse it's in your er…chest region…you probably wouldn't want us checking out the wound…" Sheik trailed off and I sent him a 'no shit' look.

"So we're going to get Navi to look at it! Let's give 'em some privacy, guys!" The boys got up and suspiciously walked/limped away.

Navi flew in my face at this point and screamed, "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! LET ME SEE THAT WOUND OF YOURS!"

I glared at the fairy who could and probably would blow my eardrums off.

"SO! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE THAT WOUND? WHAT IF IT IS REALLY DEEP AND IT GETS INFECTED? YOU'LL DIE!'

I blinked. It is deep and it's probably already infected.

So, why aren't I dead yet?

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? DO YOU EVEN CARE, MELISSA? IF YOU DIE…THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT LINK WOULD DO! HE LOVES YOU!"

I heard Link groan from the bushes- probably spying no doubt.

Hah. I already knew that. Retards. Too bad I don't share the same feelings…

"LET ME SEE THAT WOUND! WE CAN'T LET YOU DIE! WHY, I BELIEVE SHEIK LIKES YOU TOO! AND MAYBE GANONDORF?"

I blinked again. Oh yeah. Ganondorf. Right. HE wants me to marry him. Hah. Fat chance that'll happen-

My eyes instinctively widened and I coughed up some more blood.

I just noticed now that it was hard and it hurt to breathe. I wonder if that thing hit a lung?

Navi gasped and said in her annoying voice of her's, "ARE YOU OKAY, MELISSA? HURRY UP AND LET ME SEE THAT WOUND SO I CAN HEAL IT!"

I narrowed my eyes at the glowing ball of blue light. That thing had a lot of nerve you-

I coughed. Again. But this time, it was worse.

I recovered quickly though, only to have Navi scream at me again. "GIRL! YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN SHIRT OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!"

Okay. That's it. The fairy dies.

That was my last thought before I coughed up a lot of blood. Everything was getting hazy and I couldn't hear everything. The last thing I heard before I died was, "HOLY SHIT! NO!!!"

**AN: Muwhahahahahahaha! I might have killed my own character! I might have killed my own character! does a little dance**

**But you don't know if I did or not until I put up the next chapter! Ha! XD**

**I'd admit, that was a mean cliffie. But hey, I didn't want to write anymore. Expect the next chapters to be up on the weekends (or I'm going to write them on the weekends) for now on. Why? I've got one word for you, school.**

**My school starts on Sept. 4****th**** so, I've only got a few days left of summer…**

**I was lucky that I actually finished this chapter before school started!**

**Anyway, review or I'll make Melissa die! evil laugh**

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: uh….yeah. XD**

**School has started, unfortunately, and luckily I found some extra time writing somewhere. I was also encouraged that you guys reveiwed so...quickly:D  
**

**A thanks goes to Peach the Hedgehog for suggesting what I could do to Melissa! After you guys clearly stated that you didn't want her to die (I didn't really want her to die either…) Peachy gave me an alternative…thing…XD**

**I was going to originally make the last few days a dream (before Ganondorf joined the 'group') But I decided not too. **

**A thanks also goes to all of my readers and reviewers so far! This is my most popular story yet! (in reviews…but in hits it is still F.F.F…) Once again, Thanks guys! I probably wouldn't be able to continue on without you guys! .**

**Anyway though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ. I do however; own Melissa and her wolf form and such. (You thought I forgot about that, didn't ja? XD)**

_**Chapter 18**_

Ugh…

My body…

My poor aching body…

Everything hurts!

The PAIN!

Wait- am I dead?

I think I am.

But then again, if I was dead then I can't think that I am dead because when you're dead you can't think so…

I'm not dead?

"Melissa…" A female voice echoed around me.

"Melissa…do not be afraid. This is the Goddess of Courage, Farore. I have come to warn you about the future and to bring you back alive…" The Goddess of Courage stated.

So I was right! I did die.

"But first…you must go through a test of bravery"

Damn it. I knew there was a catch.

"Step through this door, Messenger of the Sages, and Sacred River will be by your side…Good Luck!"

Farore's voice faded out and I stepped through the door that randomly appeared out of nowhere. Everywhere I looked was just…black…empty. It's hard to explain, really.

I opened the door and winced when it made a loud creaking sound. Sacred River suddenly appeared in my hand. I expected it to talk, but it didn't.

"Don't worry. The sword does not have the ability to talk in this world, the Sacred Realm. Continue on." The voice faded away again and I was left alone.

I felt the world change and shift all around me and I shut my eyes. When everything stopped moving, I slowly opened them again.

I was on a narrow catwalk and there were bloody spikes blocking my exit. Up ahead, the catwalk continued until it came to another floating platform only to start up again and reach another platform.

I took a deep breath and made my way across the narrow bridge. I hoped to dear God (or Goddesses…) that it wouldn't break.

When I reached the first platform, spikes came up from the ground and tried to impale me. I dodged them though and I nearly screamed when I ran into a darknut. Oh damn it! I hate these things! Especially in close quarters!

The Darknut grunted and swung the huge sword down at me. I rolled to the right, dodging it, and dished out an attack of my own. The monster roared as it pushed my sword away.

Slash. Parry. Block. Block. Parry. Slash. Block. Block. Block. Block. Block. Slash. Parry. Dodge. Dodge. Parry. Block. Slash. Slash. Hit! Success! Muhahahaha!

I cackled at the dying Iron Knuckle (or darknut…same thing…) and stepped onto the next catwalk.

During the fight with the Iron Knuckle, I acquired few scratches, scrapes, and bruises…but not much else.

When I reached the next platform, I heard a deep rumble from above. I looked up and gasped when I saw huge boulders falling from the sky! Wah!

I managed to dodge all of them, but the last one. It hit me on the left leg. I lost my balance and fell over the ledge.

As quick as lightening, my right hand shot out and grabbed the edge of the platform.

Panting, I looked down to where I would have fallen. These…ghost things…were floating around me…whispering evil thoughts into my brain. I shook them away though and pulled myself up. Or tried to anyways.

After a few minutes of grunts, groans and a lot of pain…I finally heaved my ass over the ledge and on to the platform.

I sat there, panting. The same rumble came again from above me. I groaned, jumped to my feet, and bolted towards the next catwalk.

This catwalk though, was curved. And by curved, I mean it goes in circles twists, turns and I thought I saw a loop?

I squinted my eyes in order to see what was on the next platform, but the darkness that was slowly surrounding me didn't let me see that far. Wait- darkness? I looked at my shadow, only to realize it was getting bigger…and bigger…and-

Wait! Wallmasters!

I rolled forwards just in time. The wallmaster slammed down on the ground and reared up angrily at me. I rolled my eyes and stabbed it in the palm and it went limp before bursting into purple and black flames. Ugh. I hate disembodied hands…

I walked cautiously forward, waiting for another hand to drop from the ceiling or another monster to jump me. So far though…nothing. And that fact freaked me out.

I reached the part on the bridge where it looped. I gulped, not really wanting to see if gravity works in this place or not.

I felt a tug in my heart, and something urged me forward. I didn't know what it was…but I stepped onto the loop. It was kind of like when Link went through the twisted hallway in the forest temple in Ocarina of Time…I sticked to the catwalk. When I reached the platform, I grinned. Wow, this was easy! I frowned soon after, No…it's too easy.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard an evil chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at the darkness that leaped up and grabbed my throat. I didn't have time to react.

---With Link, Shiek and Ganondorf---

"Sheik…"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't Melissa tell us about that wound?" Link asked the Shiekah sadly as he stared down at Melissa's unmoving body. Her body was cold to the touch…

Sheik paused, hesititating before answering, "I…I don't know. Maybe she didn't want us to crack any…perverted jokes….or…make fun of her for being weak….?"

Ganondorf snorted and shook his head, "I doubt it. She has the self-esteem like a damn mountain…"

Sheik glanced at the King of Evil, "What do you mean?"

Ganondorf sighed, "Nothing. Forget about it. I'm sure she'll be fine…"

"But she's not fine! She's dead! Her body's as cold as Zora's Domain was…and still is!" Link exclaimed.

Ganondorf held up a hand in defense, "What I meant by that is…she probably has the Goddesses on her side. She's probably alive spiritually, going through a test or something…"

---With Melissa---

I couldn't breath. The shadow wrapped itself around my face, preventing any oxygen from getting into my body. I frantically tried to get the shadow off, but to no avail.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Because I couldn't breathe. I was scared.

But then I remembered. Farore said this was a test…a test of my courage. But how can I have courage when a shadow is squeezing the life out of me?

Sacred River glowed red and it moved by itself. With one smooth move, it slashed off the shadow suffocating me and went back into my hand. The shadow retreated, and floated there.

Wait. Shadow. Light. Shadows hate light. Without light…there are no shadows….

Where am I going with this?

The shadow shrieked and charged me. I rolled out of the way and faced the enemy.

The shadow…thing screeched again and tried to latch onto me. But it was in vain as I dodged…again.

My legs were burning, aching and begging me to sit down and rest. I couldn't though. I wouldn't.

The shadow shrieked again, and chanted something. It disappeared? What?

I heard something move behind me and was about to get out of the way when the shadow seeped into my ears. What the hell?

I coughed. What was happening to me? What is this thing doing?

I groaned and collapsed to my knees when I saw images of Link and Sheik both dying by my hand. I was standing over them with an evil smirk and I thought I saw somebody's bleeding heart in my hand.

Weird, man. But also freaky. It reminded me of a horror movie…

The images disappeared as soon as they came and I collapsed on the ground, panting for breath.

I looked up and saw that the shadow wasn't there anymore. I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eyes and turned my head to look at it. There was nothing there…

A green ball appeared out of nowhere, scaring the shit outta me (not literally, of course), and something in my heart was telling me to touch it. I did. All I heard was a delighted laugh followed by a 'well done!' and then everything turned green, red, and blue around me.

---

Ugh. Where am I? Am I still dead? Do I have to go through another test…?

I waited. But, nothing happened. Why?

Maybe I'm still dead?

I cracked an eye open, and I saw Nayru staring at me funny. I cocked an eyebrow, What?

She smiled, "Well done, Melissa. Farore is proud of you for your courage. Now, you must pass my test. The test of wisdom" she flicked her wrist and a series of random questions popped up.

The first one said, "What is your favourite colour?" I blinked, what kind of question was that?

I paused, not because I didn't know the answer…but I was suspicious. There was something fishy about this…

Maybe it was a test?

I shook my head to rid myself of possible thoughts, and focused on the question at hand.

I had all ready thought of my colour a long time ago, so I said it. "Any colour really…I don't have a favourite"

A dinging sound went off like in a game show when you got the correct answer.

"Correct! The key to being righteous is having no favoritism!"

What? This is gay…not literally of course but…

"Next question: What is two plus two?"

I laughed. Wow.

"Four" I rolled my eyes.

"Correct again! Next: I am always hungry, I must always be fed. Touch me not, or you will soon turn red"

Damn it. A riddle. I hate riddles.

I thought about it. He is always hungry, and always must be fed. If I don't touch him, I won't turn red…

It clicked.

"Fire!"

Nayru grinned, "Very good! Next one: Only one color, but not one size, Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain,

Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?"

I sighed. Was this going to be all riddles?

Let's see here…it is only one colour, but it can be any size. It is stuck at the bottom of something, but can easily move around. It is around in the sun, but not in the rain. It doesn't hurt anything, and it doesn't feel any pain. Lucky thing…not feeling any pain.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. This was a hard one.

I repeated the riddle in my head a few times. It didn't help.

Nayru frowned, "Come on! This one is easy!"

I growled, she was distracting me and she knew it!

My head was starting to hurt, but I was determined to get back alive. I would probably need a test from Din too…

Okay, forget about that. I'll go over that hurdle when it comes. Concentrate on this, Melissa…you can do it.

"Wait a sec…" I whispered. I remembered hearing this from one of my friends. I knew that I knew the answer, but I couldn't recall it.

I cursed my lack of a long-term memory.

Wait- it is around in the sun but not in the-

"I've got it! A shadow!" I grinned in triumph and Nayru nodded in approval.

"Good. Just a few more now."

Nayru took a deep breath, "A man was found murdered on Sunday morning. His wife immediately called the police. The police questioned the wife and staff and got these alibis: The Wife said she was sleeping. The Cook was cooking breakfast. The Gardener was picking vegetables. The Maid was getting the mail. The Butler was cleaning the closet the police instantly arrested the murderer. Who did it and how did they know?"

Wait okay…slow down here. It wasn't the wife…because she was sleeping and why would she call the cops on herself? The cook was making breakfast…and the gardener was picking vegetables. And the maid was getting the mail. But-

No. That can't be right…

It was a Sunday, right? And- oh! There is no mail on Sunday!

I grinned and answered, "It was the maid because there is no mail on Sunday!"

Nayru smiled warmly down at me, "Yes! Next one: I am slim and tall; many find me desirable and appealing. They touch me and I give a false good feeling. Once I shine in splendor, but only once and then no more. For many I am "to die for". What am I?"

I frowned. This one was hard. I had to do this though, so even when my brain begged for me to stop thinking…I kept at it.

Okay so…it is thin and tall. A lot find it good and they want it. When they touch it, it gives out a false good feeling. It used to shine, but not anymore. And for many it is to die for…

I cursed inwardly. Damn! I hate hard ones!

I was starting to enjoy the riddles though.

Okay, let's think this through again. Slower this time though. It is thin and tall. That's easy enough.

A lot of people want it and find it good.

When they touch it, it gives out a good feeling that is false.

It used to shine, but not anymore.

For many, it is to die for.

I growled in frustration. Grrr…

I found the last part suspicious about it to die for, as well as the fact that it gives out a false feeling.

It must be something in my world then...

It used to glow but not anymore…and it only glowed once. Huh.

Wait.

I pieced the facts together and smiled.

"It's a cigarette!"

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, smiled and said, "Very good! I thought that one would make you fail. There's just a few more now…"

She paused briefly as if to think and then continued, "If you have three oranges and you take away two, how many will you have?"

Out of habit, I was about to say 'one' but I stopped myself. Why would Nayru give really hard ones but then give one that even a grade one could solve? I didn't get it.

I put a finger to my lip in thought. Wait a minute…If I took-

"I'll have two! Two oranges!"

"Good. Very good!" Nayru laughed and gave me another one, "The following sentence is false. The preceding sentence is true. Are these sentences true or false?"

Wait – what?

"Could you repeat that?"

She did. Ugh. It didn't make any sense! If the following sentence is false…but then the next sentence said that the last sentence was true…

My head hurts.

I bit my lip and threw an answer into the air, "Neither?"

Nayru clapped, "Yes! That's right! There are only two more now! Ahem," she cleared her throat before saying the next one. "What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?"

I chuckled, immediately thinking it was Link.

Err…

What is so fragile that when I say the name I break it?

Heh, Link…

Wait…what is so fragile that when I say something I break it…?

"Silence!" I blurted out and grinned when Nayru nodded in approval again.

"Very good, Melissa! This is the last one! It's going to be hard though…you ready?"

I nodded, a determined look set on my face.

Nayru smiled at me, "Good. Here it is: You are walking down a road and you encounter a fork in the road and you do not know the correct way to go. There are two men standing at the junction and both know the correct road. One man always lies, and the other man always tells the truth, but you do not know who is the liar and who is the one who tells the truth. You can only ask each man one question, but it must be the same question for both. What is the question that would allow you to get the information necessary to choose the correct path? Explain."

I cursed. This one was really hard.

**AN: Can YOU figure it out? XD **

**Melissa isn't dead! Melissa isn't dead! She isn't dead! (Not yet anyways!)**

**A big thanks again goes to Peach the Hedgehog for this idea of the Goddesses testing her. I probably would have made it into a lame dream… -.-**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Since school has started, I will most likely not update every day like I usually do. Not like I wasn't going to update everyday anymore anyways… O.o**

**Review or I'll make something bad happen. :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! XD**

**Sorry if this took so long, I've been…busy. **

**School. **

**The only person who got the riddle right was apparently Dragon of Twilight...sinse he/she already knew the answer. :P**

**Thanks to everyone for trying though! I'd knew you guys would like a challenge!**

**Here's chapter 19 (obviously) The ending to this chapter is my favourite part... **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters…**

_**Chapter 19**_

I took a deep breath, wanting to think long and hard about this one.

Nayru smirked, "Oh, you have a time limit. Five minutes."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and my mouth dropped open. Only five minutes?

Pushing all complaints and swear words aside for later, I thought the riddle over in my head.

Okay. I am walking down a road and I see a fork. I don't know the right way to go. There are two men there and they both know the correct road, but I don't. One man always lies and the other man always tells the truth, but I don't know who is who. I can only ask each man one question, but it has to be the same one for both. Oh, and I gotta explain too. Damn it.

Nayru looked at me and grinned, "Four Minutes"

I growled. She was distracting me again!

Okay. So. I can only ask the same question for the both of them.

Are you gay? I snickered inwardly. No, that isn't the one.

My brain kept on wandering though, and I cursed inwardly.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds"

My eye twitched. Did she have to be so precise?

I thought it over again, but it still didn't make any sense to me. This one was the hardest of them all…

There are two men, one is a liar and the other one tells the truth. I can only ask them the same question. What is the right path? No…that won't work. Because one will lie and the other one would tell the truth. But I wouldn't know which one is lying so…

Damn.

"Two minutes and fourty-nine seconds"

Ugh.

Okay, let's think this over again. I think this is a trick question…riddle…whatever.

What could I ask them?

I thought about it for awhile, each possible solution turning out to be wrong when I thought about it.

"Time's almost up. You have thirty seconds." I could almost feel the smugness in Nayru's voice. It sickened me.

My eyes lit up. I knew the answer! I didn't know how I knew, but I knew!

"I would ask, 'What would your partner say is the correct one?'"

Nayru looked at me expectenly and I explained, "The liar would lie and tell you that the truthful man would say to go down the wrong path. The truthful man would tell the truth and say that the liar would tell you to go down the wrong path. They both point to the wrong path, so then the opposite is the proper path!" The words poured out of my mouth like they weren't mine. In fact, I wasn't sure if they were even mine!

Nayru grinned widely at me and handed me a blue ball. As soon as my fingers brushed against the blue glowing pearl, everything went white.

White? Isn't it supposed to be…red?

---

I heard voices. I didn't know who's voices they were but-

Oh, the voices belong to Link, Sheik and Ganondorf.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, and to my utter regret…I saw Link apparently giving me CPR.

What good'll that do? I died from blood-loss, not of a heart attack. Stupid retard.

I clenched a fist slowly, about to rip one of his pointy ears off, when I stopped. I didn't know why I did, but for some reason I didn't want to kill him anymore.

Just between you and me, I kind of liked it.

I shuddered slightly and shook the weird thought out of my mind. Gross.

Link somehow knew I was alive and smiled, slowly pulling away from me. Damn him. He is so going to die.

And he knows it.

I coughed a couple of times and wiped my mouth on some grass. Sheik gave me a weird look. Atleast grass was better than-

"MELISSA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Zelda randomly standing over me. "We all thought you had died! I forgot to give you the Triforce of Wisdom too…" she trailed off, and I scowled.

I wish I was still dead.

"Gross, dude" I muttered, trying to get the taste of Link's lips off of mine. Seriously, his lips tasted like chocolate or something.

Oh wait- chocolate is good. Erm….they tasted like….crap. Yeah. That.

Ugh. I disgust myself.

I raised an eyebrow as the green and blue pearl that I had collected when I was dead floated up and reached a red one. The red one spoke, amused. "Nicely done, Messenger of the Sages. You are now alive. Now, you can have…one wish. And only one. Use it well."

I cursed. Only one wish? Damn it!

My selfishness was trying to take me over at this point, despretly trying to make me say that I wanted Link to die a horrible death. But at the same time…I wanted peace-

Wait. This is Hyrule. They shouldn't have peace.

Oh, look at me now. I'm talking and thinking like Ganondork.

Shit.

Din's lip quivered. I narrowed my eyes at her. Something didn't seem-

"HA! I GOT CHA! FIIISH! GOT ONE!!! ONLY THE TRIFORCE CAN GRANT A WISH!" Din cried out.

Wow. I thought the Goddesses were supposed to be, you know, _mature_?

She blinked, "I am mature. Not as much as Farore of Nayru…but I am mature. That reminds me, you still need to be tested for your Power…Come with me."

I growled. But I didn't-

"You could stay right here too…" The Goddesses of Power trailed off.

Sheik spoke up, "Er…if I may intrude here. Um….isn't-"

I wasn't listening anymore however. I couldn't. How could you when there was a 10 foot monster running towards you?

A wall of fire instantly sprung up between Link and I, which caused him to gasp and back up several feet.

I wasn't looking at him though. Oh hell no. I was currently occupied by the fact that Sacred River was over _there_. There being on the other side of the wall of fire then I was.

I cursed out loud. Could this day get any worse?

ROOOAAARR!!!

I jumped. Apparently, it could.

I dodged the monster's attacks like a squirril (sp?) on speed. The monster- who I now recognized was a Stalfos – growled in frustration as I dodged one of its deadly swings again.

There was a sudden flash of light coming from…somewhere, startling me. I gasped as I felt myself fall on my ankle, twisting it upwards. I could feel the bones crack and break under my weight and I fell on my side, panting from the extreme pain and trying not to scream or cry my eyes out.

I heard a cry of dismay and horror from the boys, but Din assured them that it was my job to fight the Stalfos that she created. It didn't matter if I lived or if I died.

Well, that's a comforting fact…isn't it?

They argued back and forth. Which I wasn't paying attention to any of it. The Stalfos (who was currently watching Link and Din bicker back and forth) growled at my movement and turned to me, sword raised.

I froze. I don't know if it was out of fear or instinct, but I just stopped moving. The Stalfos cocked its boney head at me before turning back to listen to the two bicker.

Wait- if I don't move…it can't see me.

"But…but….if she doesn't matter then _why_ was she sent to Hyrule?" Link asked for the sixth time.

Din rolled her eyes, "It was just out of chance. We didn't mean to send her, she's not a good example of a warrior…" she trailed off, "but she's pretty smart though. She passed Farore's and Nayru's tests…."

I colourfully cursed Din inside my head using every swear word I knew. What did she mean they didn't mean to send me?

So, me coming here was all a mistake?

And I can be a good example of a warrior if I _wanted_ too.

"But…but….she's funny and-"

"Link" Din snapped, "I don't care. I don't care if she's funny, cute…whatever. I don't care if you love her. If she can't beat this guy…she's dead for good."

That's comforting. Yeah. I could feel the warm fuzzies now…

"She can do it! I know she can, right Sheik?" Link turned to the poor Sheikah who was now dragged into this.

He winced, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever"

Oh. So he thinks I'm going to die too, huh?

Wonderful.

I turned back to the Stalfos, feeling rather disgusted. The Stalfos noticed me move a little bit and growled furiously, trying to decapitate me.

Too bad it missed when I kicked it in the shin with my good foot.

The monster toppled to the ground in sudden pain and I felt a small smirk creep onto my lips. Ha. Eat that!

My victory was short-lived though, because the Stalfos gripped my head with boney fingers and tore it off.

**THE END!**

**Nah, just kidding!!!! Tell me what you think of this 'cruel' joke in your review! Keep reading! XD  
**

That was just wishful thinking though. Too bad, because it could have ended my misery right there if I haven't moved out of instinct.

Sacred River, my friggin' talking sword, somehow to floated over to my right hand and I let an evil smirk slowly form on my face.

That Stalfos. Is going. To get. Pwned.

I managed to get up and stand on my one good foot, which made me look like an idiot. Nevertheless though, whenever the Stalfos tried to kill me…I dodged and landed on my good foot.

The battle basically went like this. With me doing all of the blocking and dodging. That was a feat, considering I only had one working foot.

Slash. Block. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Slash. Block. Dodge. Slash. Slash. Slash. Dodge. Block. Block. Parry.

I pushed the Stalfo's sword away and went into a volley of attacks of my own. It did the blocking and dodging this time around.

Slash. Stab. Dodge. Dodge. Block. Dodge. Horizontal slice. Jump. Jump attack. Backflip.

I growled at the Stalfos who was in turn glaring at me with those…with those….eyesockets. Yeah.

I panted from exhaustion and I tried to keep myself standing. My broken ankle was throbbing terribly in pain at this point, but I did my best to ignore it.

Have you ever tried to ignore extreme pain? It's hard, isn't it?

The boys were eerily silent and so was Din, who were all apparently watching my 'eventual death' battle. Hah.

The Stalfos spoke in a deep and raspy voice, "Messenger of the Sages. You have done well. I may still have to kill you though, under the order of my king."

"And. Who. The. Fuck. Would. Your. King. Be?" I managed to gasp out, boiling in anger. But I was also exhausted.

"My king…he told us to not reveal his name. Only that he is going to destroy Earth if you don't die in forty-two hours"

My eye twitched. Damn it. Stupid king.

I snorted in disgust. Why me?

"What. Do. I. Have. To. Do. With. That?"

"Everything. What is your title?" it asked.

I answered, "The. Messenger. Of. The. Fucking. Sages. So. Fucking. What?"

The Stalfos stared at me, "So what? Do you have any idea what that title means? What you are destined to do?"

"You. Sound. Like. My. Damn. Counsiler. At. School."

It cocked its head, "School?"

"Basically. A. Living. Hell" I paused, trying to think up a comparison for this world. "Atleast. Ten. Times. Worse. Than. Ganondorf. No. Wait" Another pause. "Worse. Than. Link. Yeah. He's. Much. Worse."

"Aren't you supposed to be on his side though?"

"I. Was. Not. Anymore. Though." I could feel my strength leaving me. I didn't want to die again!

"What do you mean?"

I noticed the tension was as thick as a Grade 12 math textbook and I winced slightly.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. I. Mean?"

It was getting harder to speak now. It hurt to breathe…

"I think you mean that you're going to eventually kill Link, Sheik and eventually the sages?"

"You. Forgot. Ganondorf."

A pause. "Oh, sorry. Him too…"

I didn't notice a mark on the back of my hand glow and I collapsed from the task of just holding myself up. I shuddered out of fear than anything else. I could feel everything fade away. First, it was sound. Then, it was sight. And then…feeling.

It was like I was sleeping, except without the dreaming part. I couldn't feel. I couldn't see or hear. I couldn't think.

I was still breathing though, which was surprising. I felt something burn on the back of my right hand, as if someone was branding me. But the feeling was faint. I didn't feel any pain, but I knew it was hurting.

I felt something in my chest. At first, I thought it was a sword…but then I realized it was just my heart, pumping heavily and struggling to keep blood flowing.

I didn't notice the mark on the back of my right hand pulse with my heartbeat. But I knew it was. Somehow.

It felt like I wasn't supposed to die yet. As if fate had something else in store for me to make my life even more miserable.

I barely felt someone roughly shake me back and forth. They might have been calling my name, and telling me to wake up…but I couldn't hear.

My breathing came out in short ragged gasps at this point, and I felt my lungs burn. But only a little. I was, after all, immune to everything now.

My body shook and twitched randomly. I didn't know if I was dead or not.

I could only just feel someone rock me back and forth, as if they were grieving that I had died. It was probably Link.

I didn't know why I was such an ass to him. He hadn't done much to me. Except for being a pervert, which I'm sure he couldn't have helped, he only gave me CPR…which I classified as kissing.

I coughed and I felt my lungs cave in from the effort before being slowly filled up with air.

I guess I deserved to die. I mean, I was being a plain bitch to everybody for no reason. It was like permanent PMS or something…

Ever since I've been transferred to Hyrule, I've been being a bitch to everyone and everything…

I deserved to die.

**AN: I seem to be trying to make Melissa die a lot…XD**

**Dawn of the second day: forty-two hours remain...Mwuahahahahaha:P **

**Okay! I need suggestions from anybody! It can be about anything, such as what mark she has on her hand (I would prefer that it would not be any pieces of the Triforce…and not the middle part of the T-force either) or how you would like this story to end up (I think I'm nearing the end…) or even if you think there should be more…comedy. I mean, I noticed that I barely put any comedy in the past few chapters…and I think I should boost on it a little.**

**You can even scream, yell, and complain to me that you hate it when I make you guys think she's going to die. O.o**

**I don't really know how this chapter turned out so…**

**Review, or I'll-**

**Link: Stop threatening the readers! **

**Sweatdrop Okay okay…just review, eh? XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks to Peach the Hedgehog (again) for suggesting on what I could do next, as well as Cele. Thanks for all of the suggestions, actually! You guys rock! .**

**Now, this chapter goes into the past of Melissa and explains why she is such a…bitch all the time. It will still be in first person, and the writing style will still be the same, but this is a FLASHBACK! Melissa is in a coma right now.**

**At the end of this chapter, she might wake up and it'll go into a dramatic cliffhanger or something…but I might just leave that for next chapter. It depends if I really want to write this part or not…XD**

**But it's on demand for my readers so… O.o**

**Disclaimer: No. See previous chapters. I do however own Melissa, the plot (If there is any…) and her past…as well as her wolf form. Oh, and I don't own any companies that I mention in here either.**

_**Chapter 20**_

"Melissa! Come on, girl! There's a sale on in American Eagle and I want to buy those new pants!" Lindsay called out to me excitedly.

I just rolled my eyes, "No, Lind. You know how I tick…I hate shopping! Can't you just find someone else to go?"

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone. "No, I can't. You know me, Mel…you're my only friend and I-"

There was an awkward pause on the other end, and then a sniffle. Oh boy, here we go. Now she is going to dive into an hour-long session about her boyfriend dumping her and her friends ditching her for no reason. They weren't really her friends though.

You see, Lindsay was the type of girl that would act all…fake. She would dress up in skimpy outfits at school (even though we were supposed to wear a uniform) just to make a statement, and she would brainlessly follow any style that came out. It was like she was possessed or something. 

"You're….you're my only friends ever since my boyfriend dumped me and my friends left me! You can't do this to me, Mel!" Lindsay was crying now.

I told you, didn't I?

Trying to hold back a chuckle, "Okay, okay. I'll go. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Another sniffle and then, "In a few minutes. Thanks a lot, Mel! You're a good friend!"

I grinned on the other end of the line, "Thanks! Bye girl, take it easy!"

I could practically feel her beam on the other end of the line and I groaned inwardly before handing up.

I hated that girl. It would seem that I liked her but I actually hated her guts.

She tried to convert me to be a 'follower of all styles' (a prep) a few months ago, but I didn't let her. I told her off and was about to leave her right then and there when she started crying.

I'm a sucker for anybody who cries, so I calmed down and a 'became' her friend again.

I should have left her. But now, I have to hop in my punchbug and drive to her house to pick her up for shopping. Ugh. I hate shopping!

But here's the real kicker: Nobody has the right to inturrupt me while I'm playing Twilight Princess for the Wii. They just can't. It should be a law or something.

groaned when I pulled up and put my bug into park in front of her house.

Why? Do you ask? Why did I do accept and be so nice to her when I hated her guts?

Well, the sad part is….she's my only friend too…

My other friends thought it was funny for them to ditch me when I was being bullied in a school parking lot. When I say bullied, I don't mean verbally…

I was being physically abused by these assholes in grade 12. I mean really, I was only in grade 10 and they were beating on me for no reason!

Okay, I'll admit that I did something bad which I'm not about to repeat but…that gives them no reason to kill me, right?

Back to the present though.

Lindsay excitely plopped herself in my car and I was forced to drive away while she quizzed me about my favourite clothes designers.

Did I say that I hated shopping?

Hate isn't a strong enough word. I mean, I loath the fact that shopping is allowed to be said in the same…country as me! Seriously!

The only shopping I like though, is videogame shopping. Oh yeah, I could hang out in Best Buy, Future shop or EB Games all day, man!

But no, it's just my luck that Lindsay hates videogames, so I'm stuck shopping for clothes. Ugh.

---A few hours later and when my hands are full of bags---

"Come on! Hurry it up, girl! We're going to miss the sale that is on in the Gap!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I hated this.

When we finally reached The Gap, I couldn't feel my hands.

"Lind!" I whined, "Slow down! I can't feel my hands!"

I heard a chuckle from ahead of me, "No! You speed up! You're the one that wanted to come with me!"

I growled at her. See what I mean? She's a bitch.

---

I sighed and shook my head when Lindsay came out with another hooker-like outfit. I mean, really…I hope she dies of STD's or something.

"Does this make me look fat?" she whines to me, with a pout in her lip.

I growled for the seventeenth time that day, "No. It doesn't. Just get the damn thing so we can high-tail it outta he-"

Lindsay squealed when she saw the price tag, "Holy crap!!!! This is only 20 bucks for the whole outfit! I want to wear it out!" She frantically ripped off all of the tags while I slowly backed away from her, leaving her bags where they were.

"Lind- you….you can't do that there's a-"

Splash!

"-Ink…thing" I finished lamely.

She screamed out like she was in extreme pain (which she wasn't) when this black ink came out of the little white things on clothes that go off when you try to steal them.

I think she was trying to steal them.

A saleperson came over with the rent-a-cops in tow. They surveyed her expression and the soiled clothes. One of the officers- I couldn't help but notice that he was handsome- reached out a hand and helped Lindsay up from the floor. He spoke in a deep rumbling voice, "Ma'am. I'm sorry, but you will have to come with me…."

"But!"

"No buts. You tried shoplifting, but the ink cartidge went off so-"

"BUT! I SWEAR!" She went into panic mode and I groaned loudly.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS MY FRIEND OVER HERE, MELISSA!" I glanced at her and narrowed my eyes.

The officers looked over at me. One of them was about to retort but Lindsay cut him off, "SHE WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO STEAL THESE CLOTHES! AFTER ALL, THEY ARE ONLY 20 BUCKS!"

I stared at her like she was insane. I nervously looked towards the rent-a-cops when they roughly grabbed me by the upper arm. "We're uh…sorry miss. This won't happen again"

I looked down in absolute horror at my clothes. Somehow, Lindsay had managed to get most of the ink on me! I looked back up at her and recoiled. She had a…red look in her eyes?

I don't know.

---

A few hours passed and I was still in the questioning room in the police station. Why was it that they believe her…the bane of human existanee? It was obvious she was framing me.

---

They finally let me go after holding me there for twenty-four hours. They announced that I wasn't the real one and that Lindsay was actually the real one. I rolled my eyes at that. I could have told you that.

Now, I was out of a few hundred dollars after the police fined me for something I didn't know about. I think they took advantage of me (not in that way!) because they knew my parents were gone for the weekend.

I grumbled under my breath when I reached my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed, and for the first time in years…I cried.

I mean, wouldn't you after you're only 'friend' just framed you and tried to get you arrested? I also couldn't forget the fact that her eyes went red when I looked up at her while I was being dragged away by the fuzz…

It was bad enough that my friends ditched me and tried to frame me for something too.

I think I was too nice. I thought of a solution.

I vowed right there and then to be an absolute asshole to everyone I met, so I wouldn't be friends with them only to be shot-down after they ditched me.

**AN: It's a lame reason, I know but I couldn't think of anything else! XD**

**I don't know if they still have those ink packets (I don't do a lot of clothes shopping, since I actually hate shopping with a passion aswell) on clothes that blow up when you try to steal them but…**

**This is my story and whatever I say goes. XD**

**I'm hyped up about writing the last little bit so, expect it to be up in a few days (maybe less?) It depends if I get a lot of homework on Monday or not…**

**Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I told ya it would be up soon! XD**

**This chapter is in the present. It is NOT A FLASHBACK anymore! That means no Lindsay! (for now, mwhahahahaha…XD) **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

_**Chapter 21**_

I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. What happened? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Why did I have that flashback when Lindsay ditched me? Did it mean something?

Many questions like those were flying around in my brain when I opened my eyes. I quickly discovered I was wrapped up in a sleeping bag. In front of me was the opening of the tent I was in and I could see Sheik, Link, Ganondorf and Hermes (yes, the stupid ghost was still sticking around) were talking about something or other.

I smiled, at least I still had them for friends…right?

Wait a second- no…I promised myself that I would be a complete ass to anyone I would meet!

I didn't want to make them aware that I was actually alive, so I just laid there…reflecting on why I vowed to be that way that fateful night.

I mean, Lindsay didn't have any right to frame me like that. I should have known that she would of ended up being a bitch…

But why did her eyes turn red at that point? I shuddered instinctively. I always had nightmares about that day.

I didn't mention them. Oh no, Hell would freeze over if I did that. I was known as a plain bitch…simple but effective…and I couldn't break down and ruin my hard-worked image, could I?

Especially in front of these guys. As long as I still kept up my bitchy manner, they would think nothing of it.

"Yeah and…she was mumbling stuff…like she was in a coma or something" I heard Sheik's voice from outside the tent.

"Oh? Like what?" Hermes' curious voice asked.

"Things like, 'No!' 'Lindsay!' 'I didn't do it!' 'bitch, bitch, bitch!" A pause. "Things like that. I think something happened in the past, and she's not willing to talk about it"

I saw him turn towards Link and he winked, "Maybe that's why she's being an ass? If you can find out why and deal with it, I'm sure she would-"

He got cut off. Or rather, he cut himself off.

He saw me glaring at him in the tent and he shuddered. Sweet, he was scared of me!

"What is it Shiek?" Link asked, seeing Sheik's gaze wander over to the tent.

He regained his composure. "Oh uh…nothing, nothing! I just thought of…something…scary…"

"Oh…"

I grinned. Link's so retarded!

"Why did you look at the tent though?" Ganondorf's suspicious voice rang out.

I groaned inwardly, come on Sheik…make up a good comeback…make up a good comeback!

"Oh uh…" A pause. "I…don't…know"

I could have punched him in the nose. That wasn't a comeback.

"You don't know? And I thought you were supposed to be smart…" Ganondorf trailed off and then laughed, "Hey! How about we take off Melissa's clothes since she's dead anyways? It's what you've wanted, Linkie boy!

Okay. Breathing. Remember breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Slowly.

Must. Not. Kill. Ganondorf. With. Something. Hot. And. Spikey.

I saw Link blush and he opened his mouth to probably agree, but Hermes cut in, "Wait! I saw something! I think she's awake!"

I growled quietly. I hate that stupid ghost…

"Mel? You all right?"

Mel…what Lindsay called me…my friend…what everyone called me…

Why did I even want to go back to Earth anyways? Everyone hates me there…it seems like Hyrule is the only place that accepts me…

"Mel? Can you hear me?"

I laid down as quietly as I could manage and shut my eyes forcefully until I realized that sleeping people don't have their eyes clamped shut.

I could feel Link approach the sleeping bag and I could feel the air move when he sat down beside me. I managed a little groan that meant I didn't want to wake up.

"Mel…" Link whispered.

"What's up…is she awake?" Sheik asked from somewhere.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ganondorf scoffed. "All you have to do is insult her or mention you and she'll go all apeshit on your ass!"

I heard Link mumble something inaudible. I surpressed a snicker.

At least Ganondorf knew how I worked.

"No. She will wake up by herself. We have to get to sleep anyway, guys…it's late. We never fell asleep ever sinse…" a painful pause. "Since she collapsed. So, let's go"

I could hear the pain in his voice when he talked about me.

Did I mention I was a sucker for crying people?

Link wasn't crying though, but I could tell he was hurt about something.

To test my growing theory, I groaned slightly and turned over on one side. I heard a pair of footsteps stop briefly, only to continue a few seconds later. I guessed they were Link's.

They faded away until…silence.

Man, that was like a freaky horror movie or something…

Wait- so I'm not dead? I thought I was. I thought-

Nevermind what I thought…I need to get out of here. Without anybody noticing. Now.

With the 'Mission Impossible' theme repeating in my head, I slowly got up and stalked my way out of the tent, only to be stopped by a familiar voice, "Mel…is that you? Are you all right?"

I groaned. It was Hermes. Stupid ghost.

I turned towards him, shot him a glare, and continued on my way to plan world domination- uh…I mean-

"Mel! You're okay!" Link exclaimed from the firepit. I groaned inwardly. Oh, here we go…

Just as I suspected, he ran up and practically crushed me with a bear hug. I grunted from the impact, but he didn't seem to care. Man, he's dense.

"L-link" I managed to choke out. I couldn't breathe, man! "I-I-can't…BREATHE!"

"oh…" he abruptly let go and I just stood there, panting for air.

Air is a good thing to have at all times.

"Mel! You're- you're alive! We thought you died!" Sheik exclaimed from beside Link. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I thought I was dead too. So what? I'm here now, aren't I?" I responded.

"What happened?" Ganondorf asked from behind Shiek.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically answered, "Oh. What happened? Well, I went on vacation and I died there." A pause. "No you idiot. I died from blood loss or something like that and-"

Sheik shook his head, amusement in his eyes. "No. Actually, you died of a combination of blood loss and shock. Probably from that pain from your ankle…"

My eyes widened. Oh snap, my ankle! I forgot about that!

I grumbled a rude sentense under my breath and limped around the camp. Where the hell was Sacred River?

"If you're looking for your sword, it's talking with mine"

Man, that just did not sound right. Gross.

I looked to where Link was pointing and like he said, Sacred River and Master Sword were just…there, apparently talking.

I raised an eyebrow and picked up Sacred River. I heard a screech in protest. "No! Put me down! I'm not done taaalkiiingg!"

I rolled my eyes. Ugh. This was going to be a long day.

**AN: Ahem. Yeah. I had to cut it short because something important is coming up next chapter and I wanted to save it. And plus, I'm still evil. XD**

**Oh, and I figured out who the evil guy is gonna be! Muwhahahahaha. **

**Review please! **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's a well awaited chapter. Sorry that I didn't update in so long. I wanted to finish F.F.F. first. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you should…if you like wolves and wolf link. **

**Anyway, enough with my pointless advertising. For those of you who read Awakening to Hyrule, there will be a chapter coming out sometime this month…I can promise you. Lately, school's been bogging me down and I hardly have any writing time. So, sorry about that but… school comes first, unfortunately. I'm very dedicated to my studies. (That sentence didn't sound like I actually wrote it, didn't it? XD) **

**Warning: This chapter contains A LOT more swearing than usual. It is to be expected after all, since the first word in the chapter is a swear word! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. I own anything that I have created, including the 'epic' plot twists. Oh, and Melissa…her wolf form…Hermes….Sacred River….**

**I'll shut up now and let you read, if you aren't already on to the story by now. **

_**Chapter 22**_

Damn it all.

Why does Link have to be so darn….hot? I mean really, he's practically flirting with me here.

Oh. I guess I should tell you guys what's been happening, eh? I don't really want to but…

Fine. For the past few days, we have been wandering around aimlessly. Yes. Aimlessly. I don't know who's genius idea that was but…

That what we have been doing. Basically doing nothing. We went fishing a few times, sure, but it was boring. Oh, we also raced horses across Hyrule Field. But that was boring also. Link beat me, that's why.

I glanced over at him, and he still had a smug look on his face. It's not MY fault that Nightfire suddenly wanted a drink from the river.

I felt a growl rising in my throat, but I swallowed it down. I wanted to make them think that was I normal and not angry and sarcastic all the time.

And you know what? They must be really dumb, because it's working.

"Mel…you ready?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Link looking at me in question. I raised an eyebrow. Ready for _what_?

He must have seen my annoyed and confused expression because he chuckled, "You know what I'm talking about…" he trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a rather annoyed tone. Link pouted, "You said we would have a sword duel, remember?"

Ugh. Yes. Of course I remember.

I'm going to kick that poor boy's ass back to wherever he came from.

I nodded slightly and Link chuckled at my expression. What was so funny?

"You're going to get your ass kicked, Mel…"

I snorted, "Fat chance…" I muttered underneath my breath. I picked up Sacred River…which it screamed in protest again. I mean really, is that thing _still_ talking? What do swords talks about anyways?

I was interrupted from my thoughts – again- when Link swiped vertically. I sidestepped to the left and swung in a too-wide arc. I knew it was going to be blocked.

_Chang!_ And what do you know? Link blocked my attempt to cleave his head from his shoulders and followed up with a quick kick to the gut.

My eyes widened and I rolled reflexively towards him. His eyes were the ones to widen, because I was suddenly two feet in front of his face. I grinned evilly.

I was about to punch his face in for cheating, but I felt something hit me in the back. Conviently, I tumbled onto Link and we both fell down in a heap of flailing limbs.

Ugh. Damn it, Sheik!

I heard a nervous chuckle come from behind me, and I stood up. Or tried to anyways. Link held me down. Damn that boy.

I whipped around to look at him. He was blushing heavily and was about to say something, but a quick glare from me shut him up.

I got up angrily and turned towards Shiek who had a 'Oh-shit-I-am-going-to-die' expression on his face.

Good. He should be scared.

I pounded my fits against my open hand, and Shiek seemed to tremble visibly.

I was about to smirk, but my shadow was slowly getting bigger and…

Oh crap. Wallmaster…

But from _where_? We're friggin' outside! I doubt wallmasters could fly.

And if they could, we're all screwed.

My frantic musings were cut off when I felt a warm body push mine out of the way. I was about to yell at someone, but when I turned around…

I saw one person I didn't want to see again.

Lindsay.

The bitch.

She is going to die. Right. Now.

I was sure I was seething, because Lindsay smirked.

"Long time no see…_Mel_" She said my nickname with scorn. I growled. That fucking-

Lindsay grinned evilly at my fury. Wait a second- she wants me to be angry. That is what she is expecting. I don't want to be nice though. Ever since she betrayed me in that mall…I have never been nice to anybody.

I felt my fists involuntarily clench up at the sheer anger I was obviously feeling.

"What. Do. You. Fucking. Want?" I snapped at Lindsay. She acted surprised and put a hand over her mouth…faking shock obviously.

"Mel…did you actually _swear_? You never swear…" she trailed off as she scanned my group I was in. She smirked. I must have visiabbly paled. When she smirked…it was never a good thing.

"Unless." Lindsay's smirk grew wider when she glanced at Link.

What is that bitch planning?

"Unless," she continued. "You have smokin' hot guys around you!"

Grr. That was the last straw.

But she _was_ ri-

Damn it. I'm not supposed to have those thoughts!

I shook myself out of my unwanted thoughts. I didn't bother to see what the boys' expressions would be. I knew Link would be as red as a…as a….er….

What's red?

Er…

Oh yeah. A tomato. Duh.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

Lindsay was still laughing at her own little joke. I growled again.

I knew Sheik was holding back laughter, because I heard him snort.

Ganondorf was probably staring off into space like the ignorant evil retard he was and Hermes.

Well. Hermes was just sort of…there. I don't think he can have any emotions…cause he's dead.

Damn. Is Lindsay still laughing? Come on. It wasn't even _funny_!

"Your….you're face!" she managed to gasp out in between laughter sessions. "You should have seen…your….face!"

I scowled. Ha. Ha. Friggin'dy ha. I'm laughing my guts out here.

Bitch.

"It was priceless! You're blushing! Ha! Melissa's got a crush! Melissa's got a crush! Melissa's got a cruuussh!"

Gr. I am not blus-

Oh. Wait. I am. Never mind.

Damn it.

I growled louder and glared in Lindsay's eyes. She immedietly stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes.

Lindsay's previously laughing expression turned into one of pure horror as she looked at my face.

"Your….your face! Did it _always_ looks that hideous?"

I heard Link growl this time. But I didn't. I sighed slightly. I was used to this.

Lindsay glanced at Link and smirked again.

Uh-oh.

"Hmph. Well. It looks like somebody is actually sticking up for our little ugly friend here. He probably only wants something or _someone_ though so…"

I growled again. This time, it sounded more like a rabid demon growl then anything else. I looked around, and realized I was shorter. I looked down and…

Black fur. Paws.

I was a wolf again. Sweeet.

I narrowed my dark yellow eyes at Lindsay, who's expression remained blank.

"Huh. Do you expect _that_ to-"

Lindsay was cut off by Sheik, who seemed oddly quiet.

"You know, if I were you…Lindsay," A pause. Too add drama, no doubt. "I would shut-up right now. Because Link looks like he wants to murder you, and Melissa looks like…she wants to torture you and then kill you." A pause. "So…if I were you…I would stop yapping. And start running."

Ganondorf nodded in agreement.

Link growled out, "Yes. You. Go. Now. Leave."

Lindsay only smirked. I swear, she wants to die today.

"Wow. Mel's boyfriend is sticking up for her! You guys look so cute together!"

argh! That's it! Her puny little head is mine!

"I am not her boyfriend" Link seemed to growl out. I was about to spit out a retort, but then it registered.

What? I'm confuuused!

"If she doesn't like me," A pause, "That's fine."

Holy crap. Where these words really coming out of Link's mouth. Oh. My. God.

"But, I would really like it if s-" Link got cut off just in time my Shiek, who exclaimed rather loudly.

"Lindsay. You. Have. To. Leave. Now!"

She tried to leave, but I blocked off her exit…still growling and snarling my face off.

Too bad I didn't know she possessed dark magic. I felt a whiz of dark magic rush past me (it felt like it went through me) and then everything went black.

**AN: I don't have anything to say for once except…REVIEW! .**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hm…yes. Xbluxmoonx pointed out a few important points in the reviews he/she/…it made. (XD) I don't have any answers to them though…I guess it's a plothole, eh?**

**At the time of writing (…typing. Whatever.) This story has 106 reviews. 106! That's double of the reviews I've ever had. I don't even know **_**why**_** you guys like this story…as I don't consider it a 'masterpiece'**

**Anyway…I'm making a 'Tribute' art for this story. It basically says, 'Thanks for the 100+ reviews!' XD**

**It won't be up yet though…**

**Oh. Sacred River picture update. I finished it (I think I said this last chapter…) but my scanner/printer/fax/photocopier (Yes. You read that right. Four in one. :P) is currently 'broken'. Well, not really 'broken'…but it somehow needs ink cartridges to scan something in…which I find to be weird. **

**Oh well. I'll tell you guys when I finally upload the thing onto deviantart. It's not that good though, so don't get excited or anyway. For now though…**

**Read. **

_**Chapter 23**_

Darkness. Darkness that surrounded me. That talked to me. That fueled me. I growled at the darkness, but it seemed to come closer. I didn't want it to come closer! I didn't like the darkness!

The dark shadow slid around my body, trying to tempt me to follow it. I didn't. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

It whispered things into my ear. Like the chance to have power. The chance to have whatever I wanted.

The chance to be a leader and to crush all that opposed me.

But I didn't listen to it. I couldn't listen to it. For all I knew, Hyrule was relying on me. Everybody was relying on me.

I couldn't give up. But it was so tempting. The power. The power to be able to dominate everything and everyone…I wanted power.

But at the same time, I was scared of having power. I wanted courage. I never had any courage, but I knew I could not have it.

Because Link possessed courage, and I did not.

I also wanted wisdom, but I couldn't have that either. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, wielded it.

The shadow continued to whisper tempting thoughts into my ear. It kept on saying that if I were to follow it, then I could get whatever and whoever I wanted.

Even if that someone was Link. But no, I didn't want him. I never did. Did I?

I was confused. I didn't know where to look or who to turn to. I felt like I've been betrayed and stabbed in the back.

Lindsay appeared from the shadow, a huge smirk on her face. Her red eyes were hypnotizing. It was like something you would see in the movies. The shadow triwled away from me and circled Lindsay before vanishing into the darkness. I started at Lindsay. I didn't know what to think.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Melissa. Wake up. Melissa. Wake…up"

Everything faded out…

"MELISSA! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, NOW!"

Somebody screamed into my ear, and I jumped in fright. I turned to glare at the innocent looking blue fairy, Navi. She was always loud, and right now…I wanted to tear off her little wings on by one and put her body on a stick and hit random people with it.

Link turned towards the commotion and glared at the fairy, "Navi. She was sleeping. Leave her alone"

Wait. Since when was Link…nice to me?

I shook my head. I didn't like where this was going.

Navi looked at Link and scoffed, "Oh. Who cares. It's just Melissa anyways. She isn't anybody important"

I saw Link flinch. That isn't good.

"Navi. Don't be a bitch…" Sheik mumbled from under his breath.

"Yeah" Ganondorf agreed.

Everything suddenly came rushing back to me. The memories. When I passed out. When the shadow passed through me…

When-

Wait. Shadow. Lindsay. Darkness.

I gasped inwardly. Holy crap! That's it!

Here I was, thinking it was just Lindsay's time of the month, but I finally realized what had happened.

Lindsay was possessed somehow. By a nameless shadow.

I briefly thought of Dark Link, but I pushed the thought aside. Link killed him when he was in the Water Temple…right?

I snapped out of my thoughts to see everybody staring at me weirdly. I raised an eyebrow, and they continued what they were doing before.

I flexed my hands-

Wait. Hands? Wasn't I a…wolf?

Wah! This is confusing!

"Huh? Wh- H- What. The. Hell?" I had to resort to swearing. It seemed like the best way to get my feelings out.

It apparently worked. Sheik chuckled, "When you passed out, you went back into a human automatically"

I nodded. That made sense.

"But what was-"

Sheik interrupted me, and I growled slightly. "I was getting to that. That shadow…was Lindsay. She somehow had the ability to turn into a shadow"

The events from my dream came rushing back to me. I shivered.

Link noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"You shivered"

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?"

"It's an expression"

"I know that but what is wrong?"

I blinked and smirked, "Nothing"

"Gr…I know something is wrong"

"Prove it"

"You wouldn't shiver for no reason"

A pause, "Yes I would"

"Prove it"

I growled, "Fine. I will"

I made myself shiver, but Link smirked. Shiek and Ganondorf were watching the exchange with amused eyes.

"That was a forced shiver"

"No it wasn't" I lied.

"Yes it was" Link retorted with a smirk on his lips.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"…No"

"Yes, damn it!"

"No, damn it!"

"Ye-" I stopped. Holy crap, Link…the ultamite sucker…just swore!

"What?" Link noticed me stifling a snicker.

I stared at him, "Nothing"

"Ugh…" Link groaned and I grinned. This was awesome.

"Melissa…just tell us what the heck is wrong!" Sheik mumbled.

I grinned and looked at him. They were swearing! They were learning…from me! I felt so proud.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing happened. I'm fine. I really…am"

Oh crap. I hesitated. They don't believe me.

"Mel…don't. lie" Ganondorf grumbled.

I glared at him to shut-up. He did.

Link sighed and sat down on a random log. By now, it was night-time. I wouldn't admit it, but I was FREEZING! I felt like somebody just stuffed snow down my shirt.

I didn't know if it was yellow snow but…

Shiek sat down, Ganondorf following. I rolled my eyes, about ot tell them off how weak and pathetic they were (which they really weren't…) but my legs were begging for me to follow their actions. There wasn't any more space on the log.

I snorted. If they thought I was going to randomly plop my ass down on one of their laps…they've got another thing coming.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the cold and damp grass. I shivered. COLD!

"See? You just shivered" Link exclaimed, with a smug look.

"I did not! You must be imagining things!" I retorted.

"You did so. Sheik saw you. Right, man?" Link turned towards Shiek and he muttered, "I am not getting pulled into this. Nice try though…"

Link pouted and looked at Ganondorf, he basically said the same thing.

"Well…crap. I still saw you shiver though. Don't deny it. What's the matter?"

If I had a fluffy marshmellow, I would stick it right up his-

"Mel…what. Is. Wrong?"

He sounded serious this time, and a bit worried. I rolled my eyes and responded, "I just had a bad dream, all right. That's it."

Silence.

"What was it about?"

I sighed, "It was stupid"

"I bet it wasn't"

"It was…" I trailed off, now realizing that Link would win this argument.

"Melissa. Just tell your stupid dream. It can't be that bad…" Sheik trailed off.

I chuckled inwardly. He has no idea…

But I still wasn't going to tell them. It was just a stupid dream and-

"Melissa. What are you thinking?" Shiek asked suspiciously.

I only shook my head, allowing a slight smile to sneak onto my lips. Asshole.

Sheik smirked a little. I remembered he could still 'hear' what I was-

Oh crap. That little fact is not good.

If Sheik could 'hear' what I was thinking…

Oh wait. I think-

Oh. Damn. It.

I just remembered that Link could 'hear' what I was thinking too. So all of those thoughts about Link…

Ugh. I hate this place.

"Oi! Hyrule to Melissa…Hyrule to Melissa…you there?" Ganondorf waved a pudgy hand in front of my face. I growled and glared at the hand, as if it insulted me.

"Yes. I'm here. And I'm still not telling about my dream. It was stupid, and I probably will not have it again"

Hopefully…

"Mel. I swear. IF you don't tell me what the heck is wrong with you," Link paused, letting a smirk grow on his face slowly, "I will do something that you will…probably…not like"

Hold on. Back up! Probably? What the heck was that supposed to mean…?

Oh. Shit.

I guess I have no choice then…

I sighed, "Ugh. Fine. You win…cheater" I muttered the last part under my breath when Link grinned in triumpth.

I took a deep breath and explain my dream. Throughout my explination, both Sheik and Link seemed rather…disturbed.

Oh. And Ganondorf? I didn't care what he was up to. He was an idiot. I didn't even know why he was coming along with us anyways…

FLASHBACK

"_Ganondorf, we have a proposal for you…" Sheik started, looking Ganondorf in the eyes. I shuddered, couldn't they do this without torturing me?_

_Apparently not._

"_What is it?" The Evil King asked in curiosity. _

"_We will allow you to…" Sheik glanced at me before continuing, "We will allow you to marry Melissa if you join us temporarily…we have to save Melissa's world from havoc…"_

END FLASHBACK

Oh right. That. Damn.

"Ah, I see…" Sheik said after a moment of tense silence. Ganondorf glanced up from...whatever he was doing…and commented, "I think it sounds cool. With the shadows and all. Oh. I'm going to add something. I had that dream too."

Oh snap. That isn't good.

Link nodded, "Yes. I had that dream last night as well"

Everyone looked at Sheik, "Well…I don't have propethic dreams but…Zelda told me the exact same thing you did."

This sucks.

I cursed, "Shit. Now what?"

A pause and then Sheik answered, "I don't know. Just pray that Lindsay won't show up anytime soon. We need to prepare you"

I raised an eyebrow. Prepare me for _what?_

I voiced my thoughts outloud and he chuckled, "Why…for war of course. I believe Link, here, is the best one to do that"

Ugh. I hate that kid. I still remembered when he broke my leg a month or so ago…

Ass.

I looked around quickly for my sword, Sacred River. It was lying on the grass. Yep. I still haven't found a sheath for it yet. Actually, Link offered me one from his Biggoron Sword but…I didn't accept it.

I slowly picked up my sword and it grumbled something in protest. Ha. Stupid sword…

Link sighed and stood up, unsheathing the Master Sword.

The battle was on. And you know what?

I wasn't about to lose.

**AN: Yep. That's it. You heard me. XD**

**As a few people know, I'm really sick so…there won't be any updates for any of my stories until I get better. Sorry. But that is how it is. **

**Oh. To anyone who wants to read the sequel to this, it is called, "Awakening to Hyrule" There is no Melissa though. I was getting tired of her. Actually, I was tired of her a few chapters ago.**

**ANYWAY…review! .**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Don't shoot me! I have a very good excuse for not updating in so long! (long for me, anyways…) **

…

**Actually, there is no excuse. I have just been lazy and I've been updating Awakening to Hyrule a lot. Oh. I also got Halo 3 on Sept. 29th. So, due to Halo 3, updates will probably be drawn-out like crazy (until I beat it, that is) But I'm sure you guys can deal with it because I've gotten up to chapter 24 so fast since the f irst chapter of this story. So, you can probably reread it or read my other stories in the meantime. (Blatant advertising **_**right **_**there.) **

**Oh. Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! . At the time of typing, this thing has 113 reviews. You guys rock.**

**Read.**

_**Chapter 24**_

I growled and dodged another one of Link's slashes. We had been training for at least half-an-hour and I was about to die from exhaustion. Hell, Link probably wasn't even _sweating_.

Link smirked as he crouched down and tried to grab my legs. I kicked out with my foot instinctively. Bad move. To my surprise, Link grabbed it and laughed.

"Mel, you've got a lot of work to do. If I was an enemy, I could easily break your leg and flip you over, probably crushing your skull in the process"

He demonstrated this by 'pretending' to flip me over. He didn't actually do it though, because he knew I would kick his ass. He just hurt my leg.

I heard Ganondorf laugh from somewhere and he mumbled something under his breath.

I smirked. If Link could play dirty and cheat, then so could I.

When his ribs were exposed, I elbowed him. I swear I could feel his ribs moving around.

He gasped and let me go. The smirk was still on my face as I back flipped away.

I mocked, "Link, you shouldn't leave your ribs exposed like that. I could have jammed my elbow into your ribs, which would probably puncture your heart and slash or lungs"

Link grumbled a curse word under his breath and he charged me again. I stood my ground. I had been on the defensive ever since this thing started, and I promised myself I wouldn't lose. I was actually surprised that I survived this long.

With a yell from Link, our swords clashed. The sound of metal hitting metal hurt my ears, but I scowled and beared it.

I pushed with all my strength and I still couldn't get his sword to move! It looked like he wasn't going all out either. I growled and was tempted to kick him in the family jewels again, but I didn't.

I unlocked my sword from his, side-jumped two times, rolled around him, and slashed across his back.

I expected to hear a cry of pain, but instead I discovered that Link's shield was still on his back. Well, damn it.

Link laughed and held up his hands in defeat, "I think that's enough for today." He turned around and faced me. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

I sighed tiredly and sat down on the grass right where I was standing. The match only ended because I was (probably) getting the upper hand, and he just didn't want to lose.

I heard Shiek chuckle from somewhere and I scowled. Ugh.

I laid back and shut my eyes. After a few minutes, my breathing slowed. I was still awake, but apparently the boys thought otherwise.

"Hey Link, how did she do today?" Shiek asked from somewhere.

"Okay, I guess. I was on the offensive most of the time, and I noticed she was getting tired, so I didn't go all-out"

A pause and then, "She wouldn't like that"

"I know"

"Hey, Link…do you think she can beat Lindsay? Does she even have a _chance_?" Ganondorf asked. I fought the urge to get up and pummel him. I was supposed to be sleeping here.

Link responded, "I…really don't know. I mean, she tires easily and quickly…but she can be powerful when the situation calls for it. The only reason why she didn't slash me on the back at the end is because I knew she would try something like that and left the shield there. An enemy wouldn't expect that, because it is very hard to pull that move off with a frame such as hers"

Wait a sec…. is he…calling me…._fat_? Meh, doesn't matter.

His opinion doesn't matter, anyways.

I could _feel_ his eyes gazing upon me, and I fought the urge to shudder. Just to add to the effect that I was sleeping, I groaned and turned around on one side so my back was facing them.

"I think we should follow her example and sleep…" Sheik yawned.

"Yeah…g'night" Link.

"G'night, losers…" Ganondorf.

"Shut up, and good night" and Sheik.

After a few minutes, I heard soft snoring sounds and whimpered. I didn't know that all three of them snored. Now I definitely couldn't sleep tonight.

I sighed, opened my eyes, and got up slowly. Yep. Everyone was sleeping and had thought that I was sleeping, even when I wasn't. Well damn, there go my plans for world domination.

I eventually fell asleep though. I don't know how, nor do I know why or when. But I did.

I awake to someone tapping me hard on the shoulder. I growled and waved their hands away. There was a brief pause, in which there was no poking, but it continued again…more insistent than before. I growled and swatted the hand away again. Somebody snickered from beside me and I heard a voice, "Mel. Get up. It's breakfast."

I grunted as I opened my eyes. The sun was shining in my face. It had nerve.

The first thing I saw was breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy, just pancakes and maple syrup (I doubted they had maple trees here, though), but I was hungry…so I gobbled it down.

Sheik stared at me weirdly and so did Link when I finished shoving the food practically into my face. Ganondorf was just staring at the ground like the air-head he was.

I grinned at both Link and Shiek wolfishly before chewing my food properly. I purposely made disgusting chewing sounds and I exaggertated me mouth chewing action so that it was even more gross.

Shiek winced in disgust and looked away from me, and Link just smirked. He was still looking at me and I glared playfully. Hm…what could gross the hero out…?

I rolled my eyes and continued eating in that fashion until everything was done.

"Melissa, we have to get going now." Ganondorf's voice startled me from my own little world, and I glared at him.

"Get going _where_? Might I ask?" I challenged back.

I heard Sheik sigh from somewhere, "We have to go find Lindsay, and kill her…or something."

Oh yeah. That. I can't believe I forgot about that. At least I didn't have another dream again.

"We don't have to kill her though, since she's apparently possessed…" Link trailed off.

"Yeah but, it's up to Melissa really. She's the only one that can even go near the bitch" Sheik muttered.

Wait, what? I'm confused. How can they not be able to go near me?

Wait a second. I get it now. They mean the bitch is Lindsay. Ah, I get it. Ha.

Link rolled his eyes, Shiek snickred and Ganondorf…well…do we even _care_ what he does anymore?

I don't, and I bet cha a million bucks that Link and Sheik don't care either.

I noticed Link motioning me to follow them, and I grunted. I didn't want to go through with this! But it wasn't like I had a choice.

**AN: Oh yeah. I'm so evil. Oh well. Not much to say except…review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Please don't hurt me! I have a really, really, **_**really**_** good excuse for not updating anything in so long! (Read my profile. Beginning) **

**I still don't get what is so great about this story (I reread it) but…oh well. **

**I would say that there will only be 2 chapters left, including this one. If your lucky, I might be able to squeeze out a filler and make that into 3 chapters more but I can't promise anything. Any suggestions are welcome for that, or else it probably won't happen. I don't have any ideas for it, so I won't write it if no one gives me suggestions for it. I need ideas, people! .**

**Oh, to those who don't already know…I have a new story up. It is called Snarls of the Night. And before you scream, shout, or pull out random people's hair in excitement (XD)…listen up. It is **_**not**_** and I repeat **_**is not**_** the sequel to Ferocious, Fierce and Free. I am leaning towards the 'no sequel' side for that. **

**Snarls of the Night is an Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion story. There are currently two chapters up but if you like that game…I suggest you check it out! Be warned though (and I didn't put this in my author's notes at the beginning…) that the prolouge has major spoilers (as in…the final battle)**

**Okay, almost done. XD**

**I would like to take this sentence to thanks all of my readers and reviewers thus far! **

**Okay so…if you haven't skipped the author's note already…go ahead and read. Wow, that was a huge author's note. A whole page of my random rambling…**

**Oh. WARNING: More swearing than usual. Oh, and I make a rude reference to Asians, please be aware that I do not actually hate them…it's just a joke. Don't hurt me. **

_**Chapter 25**_

I quickly followed Link, with Shiek and Ganondorf close behind. The Hero of Time suddenly halted, which caused me to run into his back. Sheik hit my back too, and I could only assume that Ganondorf ran into the Shiekah. Can anybody say….dominos?

"Link," I hissed, "What the hell was that f-"

"Shut up. I hear something." Link stated under his breath.

I moved away from him and crossed my arms and listened carefully, "Link. Lay off the crack. Seriously. I don't hear anyth-"

"Well, well, well….look who decided to drop in!" A amused female and bitchy voice that I did not want to hear ever again came from in front of Link.

I glared, "A well is a deep subject, bitch"

She looked taken-aback, but smirked all the while, "I didn't know you used such…_language_! A lady isn't supposed to swear!"

I growled and made a move to withdraw Sacred River, but Sheik's hand stopped mine. He whispered in my ear, "No. Not yet."

Not yet? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Who is this, master?" A forign voice spoke. It sounded Chinese or something. I hate Asians.

I wanted to blind them all with dental floss.

"This, my dear friend, is the bitch and her three boyfriends."

Whoa. Whoa. Hold the friggin' phone.

I seethed, "Correction. It's Miss Bitch and I don't have a damn boyfriend."

Lindsay smirked again, "You're right. You don't. You have three of them!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but Sheik butted in. "You know, I wouldn't piss Melissa off. I've seen what she can do when she's mad"

Ganondorf nodded in agreement.

"Who's this…?" Link asked. Wow. That was pathetic. I rolled my eyes.

"This," the bitch started, "Is my assistant"

Good. Now, we need a friggin' name!

I voiced my thoughts and Lindsay laughed evilly, "Her name doesn't matter. She is honoured to work with me! To kill you four!"

Ganondorf exclaimed, "Why me? I'm evil too! You see? I've got the-"

Shiek, being the daring and brave one, tapped Ganondorf on a thick shoulder guard and pointed to Lindsay's upturned hand. The Triforce of Power was proudly glowing that hand.

"Oh" Ganondorf and Link dumbly responded at the same time. I rolled my eyes again.

"You see, Melissa? They're stupid. Come and join my side and you can kill them, like you've wanted to this whole time!" The evil soul-sucking whore taunted.

I narrowed my eyes at Lindsay. There was no way in hell I was going to join up with _her_ and that _asian_.

"No" I responded bluntly. Lindsay still continued to smirk evilly. Oh, how I wanted to_slap_ that smug look right off of her face!

"Why not? Link did break your leg and 'left you to die' as you put it before. Why don't you just join up with us so that you can kill him before he gets another chance?"

I stayed quiet. She _did_ have a point. On top of her head. Who the hell cares about the past? I forgave Link about that a few days after I gave him the 'silent treatment' It was my fault that I kicked him in the boy's weak spot after all.

That still didn't give him the right to go all ape-shit on me though.

"She already forgave me for that. Besides, she would never join a bitch like yourself" The Hero of Time retorted, curling both of his hands into fists as if to slug her across the face. Wow. He actually defended me. I need a heavenly choir to celebrate this once-in-a-lifetime moment. Where's a camera!?

Lindsay sneered at him, "Oooh. Defending your girlfriend, _Hero_?" She shifted her weight on the other hip for some reason. What's wrong _Bitch_? Foot getting tired?

Link opened his mouth to retort, but Shiek beat him to it. "She isn't his girlfriend. Never was, and never will be. Now, why don't you just jump off a cliff so the whole world can par-tay?"

I stifled a snicker and Shiek shot a smirk in my direction. I taught him that slang word. It sounded weird coming out from his mouth, though. Oh well.

"No. You." Lindsay pointed in my direction. "Kill yourself"

And just like that, she vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Uuuugh. Piiiiink.

Ganondorf blinked twice before crossing his arms, "Wow. That was uh…interesting"

"I'll say" Came the response from the green-clad Hylian.

I crossed my arms and muttered something incoherent – even to me – before Shiek broke the painful silence. "Well, uh...what now?"

Silence.

I kept my gaze towards the ground, not really knowing what to do. I wouldn't admit it, but I was actually starting to have a little, bitsy, tiny crush on the Hero of Time. If he ever found that out though, he would be a _dead_ wom- I mean….man.

Oh. Wait. They can hear my thoughts, can't they? Ooooh crap…

**AN: Wow. Short. Chapter. **

**Oh well. At least it's an update, right? I had a random urge to write the next chapter today. I was about to write a new one until I found one that was already half written somewhere. That would have sucked for me if I was to start a new one, eh? XD**

**I have decided. (Kinda) Next chapter will be the last one. Unless I decided to squeeze out another chapter and make it into a filler. I will need suggestions for that though (Didn't I already say that? Oh well, the only thing I updated in the first author's note was the number of reviews…) **

_**Review**_**, eh? **

:D


	26. Chapter 26

Start Time: October 31, 2007. 4:24PM.

**AN: Contrary to popular belief ( and to mine) this isn't the final chapter. Good for you, sucks for me. I have my reasons.**

**Anyway, I know this will be late when I finally finish this but…**

**Happy l'alloween! **

**Sorry, again. French moment. -.-**

**I made this chapter longer then the last few. There are also a few plots twists in here, and it might get kinda confusing at one point. Tell me if it does, and then I'll fix it. (Please?) **

**I'll shut up now and let you guys read the final chapter! There is already a sequel to this (Awakening to Hyrule) so read that if you want when your done with this. I have to warn you though; it is the polar opposite of this one. In all aspects. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! DO NOT OVERLOOK!**

**WARNING: Again. More swearing than usual. **

**REEEAAD! **

_**Chapter 26**_

I blinked and felt Link's eyes borrowing into the back of my skull. Uuuugh.

I'll take care of this later. I've got a bitch to kill.

I drew Sacred River from its sheath that I neglected to mention before, and held it up in front of me. I couldn't care less what Link, Shiek or even Ganondorf said. I was going to kill that stupid bi-

"No! Not yet!" screamed a certain someone that I knew too well.

Zelda. Random, much?

She came running up to me, out of breath. She gasped out, "No. Don't. She. Is. Too. Power…ful. For. You" A pause. Aaand I care becaaause….?

"You should care. Your life is at stake here bec-"

I snorted. My life. Ha. I lost my life as soon as I got sucked into this damn game…

I'm boycotting all Nintendo products from this point on. No regrets.

"Melissa. Don't talk like that. You are the Messenger of the Sages. You are just as important as Link, the Hero of Time, or the Sages"

I stared at her like she was insane. There was no way in hell I was as dorky as those guys.

Grumbling a few curses under my breath, I attempted to pass by the Princess of Hyrule, but she just cut me off again. I growled. What was her deal!?

"Listen to me, Melissa. If you go now, you will die. Let Link train you more and-"

The glow around Sacred River glowed a brighter red, symbolizing my great anger.

"Move, Zelda" I spat out.

Princess Zelda just smiled smugly and crossed her arms over her chest all the while giving me a look that just screamed, 'Why don't you make me?'

I glared at her, again, and took a step to the right. She took a step at the same time to her left, successfully blocking my escape route again.

"Zelda," I started with scorn clearly in my voice. "Move. Now"

"No"

"Zelda's right, you know" Sheik stated from his position behind me. I ignored him.

I never liked him anyways.

"Zelda. I don't give a crap if I die or not. Let. Me. Leave"

"No" Came the retort.

"Why not?" I was about to punch somebody in the face if she didn't let me leave right now. There was no time to explain. I had to leave. Now.

"We've been through this before. You will die if you try to take her by yourself. You have to work as a team for this, even though you don't want to. First, let Link train you up a little bit…"

"Ah, that's nice…." I responded sarcastically, not listening. "Now, let me go"

"No!"

Ganondorf piped up from his seat on the grass, "Uh…can I say something?"

Silence and then… "Yes" Stupid Zelda, you said the wrong thing.

"Uh…if she doesn't care if she dies…why not let her go? I don't see any problem with it. Her life."

I smirked. Finally, somebody is on my side! Sort of.

"Because," Link started from behind me. "She's important. More than she thinks. If she dies…"

He was about to place both of his hands of my shoulders, when a voice rang out. "Yes. Why not let her face me and die? The world will be a better place without her around"

That _Asian_! What was her name?

Oh yeah. She apparently doesn't have one.

The no-named Asian woman jumped down from her perch on a…tree branch…and gave me a death-glare. I gave her one back. Grr….

"She's not going anywhere…" Shiek stated, rather bluntly.

Your face isn't going anywhere. Wooaah!

"She can go wherever she wants. She is in Grade 10 after all. Old enough to take care of yourself, aren't cha, Mel?"

My eye twitched. I hated that nickname with a _passion_!

Sacred River pulsed in my hand randomly, and I looked down at it. Wow.

"If I may say something," it started. I jumped.

Oh yeah. I forgot my sword was possessed. D'oh.

It unraveled itself from my right hand and floated up into my air. Noo! My _weapon_!

"Contrary to popular belief, Melissa is powerful. More powerful that any of you guys may think. She can beat Link, the freaking Hero of Time, in a heartbeat if she tried…"

I have been trying, idiot.

It seemed to blink, before continuing. How can a sword _blink_ anyways? I don't know either. It just _did_.

"Part of the reason why she can't is because she doesn't believe in herself a whole lot. I've been in her grasp, how perverted that may sound, and I've felt how powerful she is. Since she is in current possession of the Triforce of Wisdom…"

Oh yeah. I forgot I had that. Stupid thing doesn't even do anything.

"She has the power to bring the other two into her possession as well. Both Power and Courage can be hers. For a price, I think"

Wait. He _thinks_? Aren't prophecies supposed to come at the beginning of a story, not after?

"What is the price?" Link asks.

Sacred River stays quite for a few seconds, probably thinking, before answering. "Probably her life, but I am not sure. That isn't the point though. If she is willing to sacrifice herself for Hyrule and her world, then all is well"

Link opens his mouth to say something, but my sword cuts him off again. Heh. Cuts.

"You there. What is your name?" He asks the Asian. She freezes, but answers anyway. "Uh…my name…right…uh…"

She's formulating a plan. It's obviously.

"Lee. Lee Kim"

Wait. Lee Kim. Lee Kim. Lee Kim…I know that name…

She was one of the ones that turned against me, along with Lindsay and a few other girls. We were never good friends to start with anyways.

Did I mention my ex-boyfriend was part of the group as well?

"Right. Lee Kim. What are your motives for going against Melissa?" Zelda asks, rather suspiciously. "And, where is she now?"

"My motives. Right…uhh…."

I hate Asian accents too. I can barely understand what they are saying at all.

The Asian continued, "Lindsay had told me that Melissa had framed her for plagiarizing a no-named essay, and the incident at the mall was our way at getting back at her"

Wait a sec…that totally was hers!

"But, that's bullshit! That fucking essay was hers! Look at the way she does those damn 'i's! With the stupid heart acting as the dot!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I'm not done yet. Let me finish. Among the group, were Lindsay, Jessica, Leah, Terra, Nash, and Me. Her ex-boyfriend."

I flinched at his name. Aw, man…

"I still don't know why I turned against Melissa, as I know she didn't do anything wrong. I think I am being forced somehow though" Lee Kim finished.

Finally. That was like a damn verbal essay.

"You are probably being forced with the Triforce of Power, Lee" Zelda reasoned.

Why the hell is she being nice to _her_ and not to me? Who's side is she freaking on!?

Lee Kim blinked and put a finger to her chin in thought, "Yes. Probably. Is there a way to cure it?"

"Yes. There is. Through the Triforce of Courage" Link spoke up from his position. I glanced back at him. He was leaning up against a nearby tree with his arms crossed. He looked bored.

Either that, or just confused.

"How would you cure me with it, then?" Came the question.

"I just touch you anywhere, like on the shoulder, and use the power of it. It calms people down, too."

"Okay…" I followed the Asian with my eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why is she being…. all of a sudden…. on our side?

She walked up in front of Link and he poked her on the shoulder. There was a bright green light and I heard a short gasp come from Lee.

When the light faded away, Lee was standing there. She looked different.

"There we go. All better." Link smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Woow. That was retarded.

I smirked and saw my chance to escape. Sacred River already found its way into my hand again, so I just crept away. I don't think anybody noticed.

---

**With everybody besides Melissa. I am too lazy to give out the names. XD. Oh. Time Lapse of a few minutes too.**

---

"…Do you guys know that Melissa sneaked away a few minutes ago?" Shiek asked from beside Ganondorf on the grass. He was sitting also.

"What!?" Link, Zelda, and Kim Lee all exclaimed at once.

"Yes. She did" Ganondorf confirmed Shiek's statement.

"What didn't you guys tell us?" Link asked, now angry that he didn't notice.

"Meh. You were talking."

"_Talking?_ We were talking!? Shiek, you are so retarded. This is her lif-"

"Link, shut up"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Ganondorf!"

---

**Back to Melissa**

---

I snickered to myself when I heard everybody exclaim that I was gone. Wow. They are slow.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around quickly on one heel, my trademark move, and came face to face with Lindsay.

I glared at her and backed up a few steps out of instinct. Too bad a log decided to get in the way of my right heel.

I tripped over the log, causing me to roll backwards down a hill that I had just finished climbing.

Everything went by so quickly. I felt my head hit something sharp, and I passed out.

---

**With everybody else besides Melissa and Lindsay**

---

"What's that?"

"A rolling rock, obviously."

"Doesn't look like a rock. Does a rock have flailing hair and limbs?"

"Good point."

"Who's that up there on that hill then? Melissa?" Sheik asked.

"No. Can't be her. She doesn't have that figure." The Hero of Time stated.

Shiek smirked, "Checking her out, eh?"

"You two, that's enough. It's Melissa. Come on!" Zelda called from somewhere.

They started running.

---

**With Melissa. **

---

Ow, my brain. What happened?

I fluttered my eyes open only to shut them again in pain. My whole body hurt.

Everything came rushing back to me. Lindsay. Kim. Ex-boyfriend. Hill. Rock. Pain.

Right. That's what happened. I sneaked away from the group, successfully, and finished climbing a hill. Got surprised by Lindsay, tripped over a log or something, rolling down the hill, and hit my head on what I assumed to be a rock.

I groaned and curled up in to a fetal position. I heard a cackle come from on top of the hill and more yelling. They were calling my name. Asking me if I was okay.

Well, damn it! Does it_look_ like I'm okay?

My hearing became clearer. I could recognize what they were saying. My body still hurt all over. Throbbing pain.

"Is she okay?" somebody asked.

"Obviously not, idiot. Or she wouldn't be clutching her head and whimpering." Came a response.

"Oh. What happened?" the first voice asked. It sounded confused and worried.

"She fell off of the hill. What a klutz!" Came a voice somewhere above me.

"She didn't fall! You pushed her! I saw you!" Somebody – a male – retorted.

"Pfft. No you didn't, Shiek." the same one from before argued with scorn in their voice. Sounds kinda like Lindsay…

Wait a second. That _is_ Lindsay. That was Shiek, Link and Zelda too. No Ganondorf though. Amen to that.

"Lindsay, that is enough! You have fooled me into thinking they were the enemy! Now, you shall pay with your pathetic life!" Asian accent. Gotta be Lee.

"Ha! Melissa should be the one to die! She's the one that-"

I couldn't hear anymore of the conversation. Probably because an intense ringing sound increased in volume so that it was drowning out all of the other sounds. That would do it.

---

**With Others**

---

"The Triforce. The pieces are all together in one place…" The gruff voice that obviously belonged to Ganondorf murmured.

"The Triforce of Courage and Power are both resonating, but Wisdom is fading…"

"What's going on?" Link asked, worried.

"No clue, man" The Shiekah answered, full of sorrow.

Lindsay cackled evilly, "Maybe the bitch is dying! Serves her right!"

---

**With Melissa**

---

I growled under my breath. Did that _bitch_ just call me a…bitch? I think she just did. What nerve.

**AN: **

I felt strength returning to my limbs and slowly got up from my position on the hard ground. I opened my eyes when I was fully upright and looked for Sacred River. I wasn't thinking anything. My actions were all out of instinct for survival. I must kill to survive. Live and kill. Kill and live.

**AN: Before you guys leave, let me take a poll.**

**Do you guys want Melissa to die? If so, how? I personally want her to die, by the way. : P**

**Anyway, as I said up there…I have my reasons for not making this the final chapter. This is leading up to the final chapter, which is going to be the last one for sure. I wasn't sure a few days ago, but now I am positive. Next one IS the LAST one. **

**Anyway (didn't I already say that? XD) REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: A reviewer brought up a really good point last chapter. I mentioned the name 'Terra' as one of the 'friends' who betrayed Melissa. I was originally planning to make Melissa and Terra (from Awakening) friends, but have decided against it. Why? It would make things way too complicated then they already are.**

**Speaking of Awakening to Hyrule, it is still on hold. **

**This is the last chapter though. Wahoo. **

**The reviewer also mentioned about me not saying the name of 'the ex' The name is 'Nash' I just forgot to make it clear. **

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!:**_** I will not spoil anything, but I will be making two endings! Yes, that's right. Two. If you want to know why, just ask. The endings will be separated by a series of lines and me telling you so. **

**Oh yeah. The votes were…not really close. **

**Death 2 votes**

**Live 5 votes**

**No input 1…vote?**

**Don't care 1 vote**

**Oh. This chapter starts with Third-person POV (also known as, 'everybody else's besides Melissa' XD) Enjoy. **

_**Chapter 27**_

"Uh….Link. You_might_ want to turn around." Shiek mumbled under his breath and pointed at something behind Link. He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, his eyes widening in a mix of shock and fear.

"She looks like she wants to kill something" Ganondorf commented with his arms crossed.

A response came in from Link's mouth, "Yes. She does."

A pause and then, "Want to get out of here? Before things get ugly?" Ganondorf suggested.

Zelda broke from her trance and nodded, "Yeah. Let's"

The two Hylians, one Shiekah and the evilish Gerudo slowly backed away from the seething Melissa and the smirking-widely Lindsay.

This was bad.

---

**Melissa**

---

I gripped Sacred River tightly around the hilt and faintly noted that Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, and Shiek were backing away. Why? I have no friggin' clue.

And frankly, I don't care either.

Lindsay cackled evilly and waved her right hand- the one with the Triforce of Power- around a few times. Fire sprouted up from the ground, successfully surrounding us with my 'friends' on the other side.

Another evil laugh came from Lindsay's mouth before taking out a black whip. The whip part burst into flames as soon as it came in contact with Power and I flinched.

I don't really like fire anymore.

She started circling me but I stayed where I was. My mind shot back to my training with Link.

---

FLASHBACK!

---

"No, no, no. You are doing it all wrong! Your stance in too weak and you get distracted easily"

I snorted in frustration. Easy for him to say.

"Spread your legs apart, and just concentrate on the enemy's movements. Nothing more. Don't be fooled by certain movements that they do. Such as this."

He demonstrated an example for me to see. Link started circling me, moving to the right, before feigning left. I stood my ground and brought up Sacred River to block the blow. I didn't realize that my eyes were closed.

I felt a foot connect with the small of my back and I went tumbling forward. My hands shot out to prevent my face making friends with the ground.

---

END FLASHBACK!

---

Well then. That didn't help much…did it?

I could feel Link's eyes burrowing a huge hole into my head, and I could tell I wasn't doing what he taught me to do.

Well, heroes know best…right?

I spread my legs apart more and concentrated on Lindsay's movements like I was told. I don't usually follow instructions given to me by assholes, but this is a life- and – death situation. It's not like I had a choice.

Shiek was screaming something at me. I didn't catch all what he said- because the wind picked up right at that moment- but I think I got the jist of it.

Something along the lines of, "Go Melissa" Or something similar.

While I was momentarily distracted, Lindsay ducked and rolled to the left before feigning me out and going to the right. I resisted the urge to shut my eyes in sudden fear, but instead turned around quickly just in time to see Lindsay bringing back her whip to….well….whip me.

I back flipped a few times (the last time hurt my back) and successfully dodged the fierce fire of the instrument of death and torture. In other words, the fire whip.

I glared daggers at Lindsay, while she just taunted. "Wow. Nice moves, girl! Who taught you that one? Link? Your _sweetheart_?"

What came out of my mouth surprised me. Not really though.

An inhuman snarl was my only response that made her flinch. I absolutely hated-

"You think _that_ will scare me away, girl? Your all bark and no bite, you know that?"

Well then. Good thing I'm not a dog, eh?

---

**Third Person**

---

"Wow, Link. She actually paid attention to your training." Ganondorf stated in wonder as he watched Melissa dodge the attempted attack my Lindsay.

"Yeah. It's a surprise, huh?" Link responded, rather distant.

"What's wrong? Well, besides the fact that we can't help her…" Zelda asked, curiosity evident in her voice and facial features.

"She isn't strong enough to defeat Lindsay" Link responded with disdain.

"That's what we think anyway. Sacred River apparently thinks otherwise" Shiek spoke up from his sitting position on the grass.

"Yeah but…Sacred River is just a sword. It doesn't know any better."

"I'm not sure about that, Link. It seemed pretty accurate. I am in the same boat as it, by the way" Zelda added.

Link huffed and crossed his arms. He worriedly watched the fight between Lindsay and Melissa take place. He would rather die before Melissa would get hurt, never mind dying.

There was nothing they could do. Until the fire wall went away, they could only watch the battle. That was what really worried the Hero. If she got seriously hurt, nobody could help her. They could only watch her suffer and eventual death take place.

"It's not fair," Link snarled suddenly. "It's not fair that she has to fight her alone. At least I should help her. She'll die without-"

"Link, seriously. Shut up. You'll jinx her, man." Shiek gave the Hero a playful punch on the shoulder.

A sigh was heard coming from the direction of Ganondorf, "It feels like she will be fine. When I had the Triforce of Power, I sensed a hidden power tucked away in Melissa. I don't think she held Wisdom then. It didn't feel like a Triforce piece either. It was something else. Something much more…powerful."

"Like what? Her attitude?" Shiek joked, trying to bring up the mood from worse to bad.

"No. It wasn't her attitude, Shiek. I felt it. It was…odd" Ganondorf continued, not amused by Sheik's joke.

Nobody else was amused either. Although, Link did manage to crack a smile briefly before it vanished.

"Yes. I felt it too. It felt really powerful. I'm sure she will be fine, Link. You just don't have a lot of confidence in her"

Everybody visually tensed when Melissa got whipped on the side of her leg. Her first injury, and certainly not her last.

"How can I have confidence in her when she just got hurt?" Link exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at poor Zelda. She didn't even do anything wrong.

"Link, you are overreacting. Lighten up." The Princess of Hyrule stood her ground against Link's glare.

"How the hell can I lighten up when-"

A scream pierced the air. It was Lindsay. She got slashed across the back from the Messenger of the Sages.

"See, Link? She can take care of herself," Ganondorf smugly stated.

"Shiek, what is your position in all of this?" Link turned his glare at Shiek now. He flinched but responded anyway and somehow managed to not stutter. "I really don't know. I do have confidence in Mel, but everybody has their faults and weaknesses."

Everybody, once again, watched as Lindsay dodged a slash and rolled around her. Melissa saw it coming and rolled forward once, before twirling around on one heel. Her trademark.

"And…and….I never knew that she had an ex-boyfriend. Her and Nash sounded so…close. They must have only broken up recently. I feel like a bastard for all those times I flirted with her…" Link mumbled the last part under his breath. Zelda heard it though, and grinned somewhat.

"Link, I'm sure it's all right now. She's strong, is more ways than one. I'm sure she just passes off all those times as you being an asshole or something. Excuse my language." The Princess added. She wasn't supposed to swear.

"Yeah but…I still feel like utter crap. "

"I don't know about you man, but it seems like she is _finally_ warming up to you" Shiek stated, somewhat randomly. He was still sitting, cross-legged, on the grass. His gaze was plastered on the battle-taking place inside the ring.

"The hell do you know that? How?" Link asked suspiciously.

The Shiekah answered mysteriously, a glint of playfulness in his red (but not evil) eyes. "Oh. Oh. I have my ways, Hero." A smirk was stretched across his face as he thought about the many ways and signs that Melissa gave out. Link was too ignorant and thick to notice them, that's all. Some were pretty obvious too.

---

**Melissa**

---

I winced in pain at the wound that I earned on the inner side of my right leg. The whip had snaked around my leg once before slashing my outer thigh as well. I hate whips.

I growled and dodged another attempted attack by Lindsay. I knew she was possessed, but how to take away the 'bad part' of her but leave the 'good' in her intact and well?

I was well aware of the golden symbol on my right hand, that looked like a piece of parchment rolled up slightly at both ends with a light arrow sticking through the middle of it, pulsing in sync with the Wisdom on my left hand.

Besides getting me in bad and…uncomfortable situations all of the time, I wondered what power the Messenger of the Sages really had.

I yelped when Lindsay forced me out of my thoughts by almost whipping me in the face.

Glaring, I got into a defensive stance and prepared to hold off Lindsay blow after blow.

To avoid boring you, the battle went like this. With me doing most if not all of the blocking.

Whip. Dodge. Follow up whip. Duck. Slash from me. Parry.

At that point, Lindsay leapt above me and brought her whip back. Think of the Helm Splitter move that Twilight Princess Link learns, but except with a whip. Yeah. Deadly.

I saw it coming however, and rolled to the left, successfully dodging the would-be fatal attack.

To my surprise, when Lindsay landed, she maneuvered the whip in such a fashion that it wrapped itself around my sword and ripped it out of my hands. My eyes widened in horror as Sacred River twirled out of my hands and clattered on the ground on the other side of the 'arena'

Lindsay smirked and approached me. One step at a time. I instinctively stepped back the same number of steps and put my hands in front of me. Lady Luck had decided to be an utter bitch to me, which by no doubt caused me to trip over a rut in the soil. With a cruel chuckle, Lindsay brought the whip back.

Everything went in slow motion. But you know what? That didn't help much.

I could hear the screams of my friends- yes; I could call them that now – calling out for me to get out of the way. My eyes, however, stayed fixated on the flaming whip heading towards my neck.

I suddenly thought of my family back home, and I felt guilty that I barely thought about them. Then again, there wasn't a chance…was there?

Time went to normal.

Oh. Fuck.

My life had ended.

**---Line. Line. Line.---**

**Well, that SUCKS to be her, doesn't it? XD. Alternate ending is next. Starts off just a few paragraphs from her death.**

**---Line. Line. Line.---**

To my surprise, when Lindsay landed, she maneuvered the whip in such a fashion that it wrapped itself around my sword and ripped it out of my hands. My eyes widened in horror as Sacred River twirled out of my hands and clattered on the ground on the other side of the 'arena'

My eyes widened in horror at my misfortune. This couldn't be happening to me! I didn't want to die! I'm too young, damn it!

Lindsay laughed cruelly and approached me step by step. I held my ground, somehow determined more than before. Which is really odd, because she has a weapon…and I don't.

Something extraordinary happened at that point. A loud high-pitched squeal sound from…somewhere…. suddenly blasted my ears. I screamed and slammed both of my hands to my ears instinctively.

That didn't help. At all. In fact, it made it worse.

The screeching sound intensified and I buckled over in pain. As you might have imagined, everybody else was doing the same thing.

The sound suddenly was replaced by a soothing melody. One that I would never forget. Zelda's Lullaby.

A bright yellow light shone on Lindsay's hand with her Triforce, on Link's with his Triforce, and on both of mine. With my piece of the Triforce and the Messenger of the Sages…well…symbol.

Each of the Triforces flew up into the sky above each of us. Power. Courage. Wisdom. United. As one, again.

Lindsay snickered and approached the glowing mass of triangles, but she suddenly screamed and just…dropped to the floor.

A purple and black shimmering…blob….thing….came out of her. My eyes widened. I saw my chance.

I ran up towards the blob and placed my right hand – the one with the symbol, my symbol – on it. The screeching sound came back again, but this time it came from the…dark thing. Light itself wrapped around the blob and engulfed it.

I held lifted both arms out above me, reaching for the sky, and screamed, "Six Sages! Now!"

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**AN: No! Wait! There's an epilogue coming! Like, right now! **

**Reviews on this one are preferred. On both endings. Thanks! .**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Okay. Read. **

** EDIT AS OF NOV 19 07: After deciding that this epilogue was royal crap, I have updated it and made it longer and tie up some loose ends. Go me. **

_**Epilogue **_

Melissa

I was now at home. What has happened in between the battle and now, you ask?

Well, I won't tell you.

Nah. Just kidding. I scared you, didn't I?

I was unconcious for a full week and a half after the battle with Lindsay. When I had awakened, Link had told me that Ganondorf had been sealed away along with the evil spirit that was possessing Lindsay to the Sacred Realm because he was the original holder of the Triforce of Power.

He had also explained that Kim Lee and Lindsay had both gone back to Earth – my home – a few days after the battle. My theory was right about Lindsay being possessed by evil. I was sent back to my world a few days after that, when both Link and Zelda played the Song of Time and Zelda's Lulliby, respectivly. I almost cried at the fact that I was leaving basically my only friends, but I didn't. It would ruin my image, you see.

When I had arrived at home, in my room, the N64 was still on and I was in the same spot as I was before I got sucked in. My eyes had widened and I had found out that I had arrived at the same time that I had left.

The next day at school, I had learned that Lindsay and Kim's memories got erased from the...adventure. Which was good. Another good (and slightly random) point about that day was that I got a 97 on a science test. It was about vectors and a whole bunch of useless stuff.

My ex-boyfriend had moved on a few days before I got dragged into this mess. It still hurts, so I won't say anything more on the matter.

I still had that mark of the Messenger on the back of my hand, and I thought it glowed one day. Turns out it was just my stupid imagination. Instead of it just being...there...on my hand, it had turned into a scar. A very artistic looking scar at that. Nobody had noticed it either, because always kept it covered. Even I didn't want to see it. It would bring back bad memories and memories that I wanted to forget.

I was now dubbed as the 'school's biggest loser', but you know what? I don't care about popularity anymore. I don't care what anybody thinks of me, because in the real world - in the workforce- people don't just randomly call you a nerd and a retard. They may think it, but not say it. I had always been a rebel in society, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Especially not for something as stupid as fitting in. Besides, that's when most people get into drugs and smokes anyway. I'm not into that.

Sometimes I think back on the adventure I had, and I berate myself on not staying in Hyrule. Sure, Link and Shiek were there and they were royal jerks...but life on Earth here is routinic and boring. Honestly. It is the same stuff every single day. Wake up, breakfast, school for 6 hours, come home and do homework, eat, and go to bed at 10:45pm every night.It took me awhile to get used to the air pollution here too. It is really scary that we, as humans, are adapted to the many pollutants in the air. I find that really pathetic and sad.

The reason why I had not kissed Link or anything like that, is because I was (and still am) sore about my boyfriend dumping me for no apparent reason. I wasn't ready for another relationship in fear it would happen to me again.

As the years passed, I had made a few more friends and I had graduated out of High school where I went to the University of Ottawa for a degree in biology. I loved working with animals, especially reptiles. My obsession for dragons didn't exactly helped me get over it either. Oh well. Like they say, some days you're the pigeon, and other days your the statue. Life can suck either way, no matter how you live it.

Link

Link had moved on as well. A week after Melissa had left Hyrule, he headed off to Termina, Holodrum, and Ciradill to save the lands from falling moons, to defeat Vaati, a evil wind wizard, and monsterous toads respectivly. You all know what happens in Termina and Holodrum, but his adventure in Ciradill...is not to be spoken of. Ever. Because he lost that one. He fled back to Hyrule where he got himself a wife (who shall remain nameless) a few years later and had a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Melissa.

Shiek

After Melissa had left for her world, he had taken up Impa's position of being Zelda's shiekah protector. Since Impa is sage, she could not protect her anymore. Not like she needed it anyway.

Zelda

She continued to rule Hyrule, as always. There would occasionally be a group of bandits here or there causing trouble for the country, but nothing the soliders couldn't handle. She continued to rule until her death. She was only 43 when she got killed by a group of asasians. There was no heir to the throne, and Hyrule was in jepordy. Luckily, Link got off his lazy father ass and saved Hyrule once more.

**AN: ...  
**

**Holy crap! This is over! This is over! (does a little jig)**

**I can't tell you guys how much I wanted to…pull the freaking plug on this story! But I finished it! And it feels awesome! **

**A big thanks goes to everyone who had stuck with me through out the whole story! Also to my readers who didn't review, which told me that other people besides my regulars (you know who you are:D) read my crap!**

**Awesome! Review for the last time, guys!**

** EDIT: Yeah. Shiek and Zelda's epi are pathetic, I know. Link's is pretty cliche as well, but I ran otu of ideas. The only reason why I updated this was because I was bored and I don't want to update my other stuff for a good long while. Sorry about that. Reason is in my profile.****  
**


End file.
